Moving On
by FifiDoll
Summary: A sequel to Getting By - Finn is away at college and Sam is still living with the Hudmels. How do they handle this relationship in the keeping up of a family?
1. Chapter 1

Sam rolled over in bed, completely miserable. This bug he'd gotten from Burt had lasted almost a month now, and it showed no signs of stopping. Sam was in and out of bed all the time, throwing up more food than he thought he actually ate. It was really starting to take its toll on him.

It was Saturday morning and the house was still; Burt was likely in the living room watching some sports rerun on TV, Carole would be starting the laundry, and Sam usually got up with Annika. This particular morning, though, Sam had _just_ gotten comfortable and he didn't want to throw up again. Unfortunately, Annika didn't agree with letting him rest, and she started to babble nonsense in her crib as she stood at the edge of it. She bounced and hit the side rail, hoping to get Sam's attention.

Sam opened his eyes and looked over at her, drowsiness causing his sight to go in and out of focus for a moment. "Just a minute," he grumbled, his voice half-muffled by his pillows.

Annika started to whimper – Sam knew she was getting hungry and that it was time to whip out the Pop Tarts he always gave her on Saturdays as a treat instead of her usual oatmeal breakfast, but he just didn't feel like moving. But then her whimpers turned to crying as she hit her tiny hands against the crib and Sam groaned, knowing he had no choice – now he'd _have_ to get out of bed.

Just as Sam was about to move, Burt walked into the room. All it took was one look at Sam and he was frowning, "You just get some more rest, Sammy. I'll take care of her."

Sam sighed into his pillows and muttered, "Thanks."

Burt nodded and turned to Annika. He held his arms out and she reached out for him anxiously, her tears subsiding just barely. Sam just lay there, curled up in bed, sliding in and out of consciousness as Burt changed Annika's diaper. He scooped her up in his arms after and as they were leaving, Sam called out, "She gets a Pop Tart today."

With a little laugh, Burt replied, "I know. Every Saturday like clockwork."

They were barely out the door before Sam felt sleep claiming him again, glad that Annika's grandparents were so close by to help in just this type of situation.

By lunch time Sam felt better – he was up and around the house and generally seemed to be well again. That was how whatever this thing Sam had caught was – he'd feel sick as a dog one moment and perfectly chipper the next. It didn't really make sense to him, but Sam enjoyed the moments when he was well and just pushed through the moments when he wasn't.

That afternoon Sam went down to the basement to help Carole with laundry. She always volunteered to wash everyone's clothes, including Sam's and Annika's, even though Sam insisted she didn't have to. He was a father and it was his job to look after Annika, right? Carole never listened, though, and every week she'd be downstairs washing their clothes with everyone else's.

This particular afternoon as they stood folding clothes, Carole casually commented, "You've been sick quite a bit lately, Sam."

Sam frowned and thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I mean, I guess so," he shrugged. "It's getting better though I think."

Carole stopped folding and looked at him seriously, "I think maybe you should see Dr. Lopez again."

Instantly, Sam's heart started racing and he froze, halfway through folding one of Annika's bright pink dresses. His wide eyes met Carole's and he shook his head, "No. No no no no no that is _not_ what's going on. I'm fine."

"Honey, we know you and Finn aren't exactly…_innocent_," Carole spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "We also know that with what you boys…_do_ that maybe the risk of condoms breaking is higher. It's worth a check."

"No, I am _not_ pregnant," Sam told her, turning back to folding clothes, pointedly avoiding her eyes.

Sighing, Carole decided to try a new angle. "Humor me then," she challenged him. "I'll take you and if you're not, then I've been put in my place. If you are, well then maybe there's a chance of starting you back on the prenatal medicine early so this one isn't a preemie."

Again, Sam froze. Carole had a point, and as much as he hated to admit it, he'd been kind of wondering the same thing. He needed confirmation, and this was his chance. With a sigh, he nodded and said, "Yeah…okay, I'll go."

Carole looked relieved and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, Sam," she said earnestly. "I just want to look out for you, you know."

Sam hugged her close and nodded into her shoulder. It felt nice having someone care about him – sure his mother did, but she had all these rules and conditions, including the fact that if Sam moved back he wouldn't be able to have Finn over because she didn't want another baby around. If Carole's suspicious were true, Sam would have no choice but to stay living where he was – and he didn't really mind. He'd been considering staying anyway, just because a move might be too hard on Annika.

Carole scheduled an appointment to see Dr. Lopez and Sam waited anxiously for the day to arrive. He had his fingers crossed that Carole was wrong for so many reasons – he hated the help he was getting from Burt and Carole; he owed them so much money for taking care of not only him but Annika as well, even if she _was_ family. If Carole was right, that would just add so much more to the bills – more that _should_ have been avoided if Sam and Finn were smart.

Sam only found his anxiety growing as they sat in the waiting room. When they got called to the back, the nurse looked baffled when Sam took a seat on the table and Carole stood to the side. Dr. Lopez strolled in just in time and turned on the machine. Sam lay back on the table like he'd done a hundred times before and tried to keep his breathing normal. "Well, Sam…" Dr. Lopez said, looking carefully at the screen. "It looks as though you are pregnant again."

Sam could have sworn that for a moment, his heart stopped. He gulped and slowly turned to look at the monitor. "You're at about twelve weeks right now – we caught it a little late but I think if we get you on the right medicines along with some prenatal vitamins this time around, you should be able to carry the baby full term," Dr. Lopez said cheerfully.

In that moment it wasn't the worry of telling Burt or his mother or how he could possibly raise _two_ kids at the age of 18. No, all Sam could think about was how on earth he was going to tell Finn.

Finn sat at his desk, his dorm room full of guys that his roommate Micah knew from high school. Micah was from Athens, the town that Ohio University was situated in, and knew lots of people. Why he was living in the dorms, Finn would never know. Micah was a cool guy, in theory. He had friends, he knew how to get alcohol, and he did okay in his classes. He didn't have a major but he got all the girls and went to parties every weekend so it was okay.

What wasn't cool, though, is that Micah wanted Finn to be just like him, and not sit around at his computer waiting (like an idiot) for Sam to sign on to Skype so they could talk. Finn had told Micah and his friends that Sam was just a friend from high school – they understood and went on to have a lengthy conversation about keeping in touch with others from their high school, if only for the fake IDs. Finn sat at his computer for almost a full hour before becoming discouraged and closing his laptop. "What's the matter? He stand you up?" Micah asked, half teasing.

Finn just shrugged and said, "He's really busy with…" he caught himself before he gave away the secret he was keeping from everyone there. Finn loved Annika, but people just wouldn't understand. "He's just really busy with work and stuff," Finn finished lamely.

"Where does he work?" one of Micah's friends asked.

Finn shuffled through his backpack, looking for his bag of drumsticks and mallets. "He uh…" he mumbled as he kept digging through his bag. "He cleans pools with another friend of mine."

"Cleans pools, huh?" Micah asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Finally Finn found what he was looking for and stood up. "Yeah, they clean pools," Finn said seriously. "I gotta go to practice."

Without another word, Finn grabbed his keys and left the room, drum bag in hand. The guys laughed at his as he left, but Finn just wasn't in the mood to deal with them. He was frustrated that Sam had forgotten all about their Skype date. Yeah, he even called it a date when they set it up. Being three hours away from each other, sometimes Skype was the only option. Not only did Finn miss Sam, but he missed Annika, and he would get to see them both if Sam would only _remember to get on the computer_. Trying not to get too upset, Finn pulled out his cell phone as he walked to the music building and typed out a quick text message.

_To: Sam  
>hey. missed u on skype today.<em>

Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as Carole drove them home from Dr. Lopez's office, but he couldn't bring himself to pull it out and read it. He was more preoccupied by the photo in his hands and what it all meant. Carole certainly wasn't _happy_ about the situation, but she wasn't angry, either. Sam and Finn were adults and could do with their lives whatever they wanted – even if it meant giving her grandchildren too early – but she couldn't help but worry about what sort of effect this might have on their relationship. They were three hours apart from each other and while Carole loved Finn dearly, she sometimes wondered if he would be able to handle it.

They pulled into the driveway and Burt greeted them from the kitchen. He was opening boxes of Chinese food that must have just been delivered, and Annika sat munching on some Fruit Loops in her high chair. "Hi, sweetie," Carole greeted Burt, kissing him on the cheek as she walked into the room to help.

"Hey baby girl," Sam cooed to Annika as he sat down at the table next to her.

She squealed and smiled at him, flinging a few Fruit Loops at the floor as she did so. Carole and Burt brought the Chinese food to the table and started serving food up. "I gave Annika some jar food a little bit ago," Burt told them as he took a seat at the head of the table. "She'll be good until her bottle at bedtime."

Sam was grateful for Burt and how ready and willing he was to care for Annika if Sam needed the help. She squealed and chewed on her Fruit Loops as the others dug in to their Chinese. Burt's eyes lingered on the sonogram sitting at the end of the table. He knew what it meant, but he let Carole and Sam continue talking about their plans for Annika's first birthday party – he'd bring it up later.

After dinner, Burt felt the need to pull Sam to the side as Carole cleaned up Annika and got her out of the high chair. "What's that?" he asked, glancing over Sam's shoulder at the sonogram.

Burt tried to sound gentle – he really did – but the fact that this happened to the boys _again_ was a little distressing. "I uh…" Sam stammered, tripping over his words as he felt his face flushing bright red. "I'm…"

He took a deep breath and Burt sighed, "I know, Sam."

Sam stared up at Burt, wide eyed. "You do?"

Burt nodded and said, "I figured it out about a month ago when you started getting sick."

"But…you were sick when you got back from New York," Sam argued lamely.

"And you didn't have any of the other symptoms besides throwing up," Burt pointed out. "I ain't dumb, Sammy."

Sam sighed and sat down in the living room. Burt followed and sat in the recliner, watching Sam closely. "Does Finn know?"

"Not yet," Sam shook his head. "I mean, we were going to…"

Sam froze as he realized what he'd forgotten. "Crap! We were going to talk on Skype tonight!"

Frantically Sam pulled out his cell phone and saw his missed message from Finn. He typed out a quick message before preparing for a heavy talk with Burt.

_To: Finn  
>I'm sorry, I was out somewhere with your mom. Are you free tonight?<em>

Finn's phone buzzed in his pocket, but he couldn't answer it. He'd picked up playing drums for the show choir's band – he was a little annoyed to find that while he had been given a full ride choral scholarship, he couldn't actually join their show choir until he was a sophomore. That particular rule had frustrated Finn to no end, but there wasn't much he could do about it so he opted for the second best thing – playing in the band. They were rehearsing late that night and as much as Finn wanted to answer his phone (because he was _sure_ it was Sam), he couldn't.

Sam sighed as Burt asked him what he planned to do about this new baby and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the fact that Finn wasn't replying to his text message. Was he angry at Sam? It was an accident – Sam's mind had very obviously been somewhere else. "Well, we're going to take care of you, Sam," Burt said, pulling Sam from his thoughts.

Sam gave Burt a small smile and said, "Thanks."

"Not a problem. You're family now and family takes care of each other," Burt told him. He spotted Annika slowly walking over, her blanket in one hand and her other arm keeping her balanced. "You should get her ready for bed. She looks pretty tired."

With a nod, Sam stood and walked over to Annika, a big smile on his face. "Come on," he told her, scooping her up in his arms. "Let's get you ready for bed."

She snuggled in to his chest as Sam walked to their room. It looked different now that Annika was growing up – she liked pink so the yellow and brown from Kurt's decorating had been overpowered by probably every shade of pink imaginable. He changed her into her pink pajamas, her pink pacifier tucked in her mouth as she watched him with blue eyes. Now that she was almost one, she was a lot more patient when she was hungry. Sam had a routine and she knew when to expect everything. Once she was changed, they went into the kitchen; Annika draped lazily over Sam's shoulder as he poured some milk into a bottle and warmed it up. She'd moved up to regular milk from baby formula, and she'd only drink it before bed. She'd grown up a lot and sometimes Sam found it hard to believe that she'd grown so much in just one year.

Once her bottle was ready he went back to their room and sat in the rocking chair. Annika curled up in his lap and he took her pacifier away and replaced it with a bottle. Her little hands moved up to hold it in place by herself, yet another thing Sam had trouble getting used to. He rocked her slowly as she finished her bottle, watching as she drifted off to sleep. After he put her down to bed in her crib, Sam got himself ready for bed as well. After his long day, he was exhausted.

Burt and Carole watched Sam and Annika and their bedtime routine, this time with no thoughts of pride, but instead of curiosity and worry. "They're too young," Burt shook his head.

Carole frowned. She knew it was true, and she worried about how Finn would react, being three hours away at college for the next four years. With a sigh, she said, "We just need to help them through it. It's all we can do."

Burt nodded and thought to himself for a moment before saying, "Finn isn't going to want to stay in school when he finds out about this."

"Sam needs to tell him though," Carole pointed out. "He needs to know."

Shaking his head, Burt said, "Not now. Right now is the toughest time for him at school – he's meeting new people, just getting into the swing of things – he's going to want to pack up and get the hell out of there the instant he finds out."

"He deserves to know, Burt," Carole argued.

"He does," Burt conceded, nodding. "But I don't think we should force Sam into telling Finn right this moment. Finn needs to worry about getting used to college first."

Carole looked annoyed as she pointed out, "He's been there for a few weeks now."

"Give him a few more."

Burt and Carole exchanged hard looks, both unwilling to give in to the other. Finally Carole frowned and asked, "What if Sam doesn't tell him until later and he still wants to come home? What then?"

"Finn's going to have to understand that you and I are here to take care of Sam and the kids until Finn can take over and do it himself," Burt pointed out. "He needs to remember _why_ he's so far away."

Carole still didn't look convinced, but eventually gave in and nodded. "Okay. We let Sam tell Finn when he thinks it's right," she leaned in to Burt, whose arm moved to wrap around her shoulder.

Burt gave her a little smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't you worry," Burt reassured her. "I'll have a good talk with Finn if he ever thinks he needs to quit school and come back here. Those boys are going to have a good life as a family, even if it kills me."


	2. Chapter 2

When Finn finally had a chance to reply to Sam's text message, it was well past midnight and he knew Sam wouldn't see it until the morning. He felt bad, but he couldn't just skip out on rehearsing with the show choir – they had their first competition in a few weeks and Finn had to be at every practice or he'd be kicked out of the band and then he'd really have no chance of making it in the following year.

Sam woke the next morning with minimal sickness (he only threw up once – the morning sickness would be gone completely in a week or two) and smiled when he saw the text message on his phone. Finn wasn't mad at him, and Sam was very relieved with this fact.

_To: Sam  
>i had band practice, sorry i didn't reply. i'm done with class and band stuff at 7 tonight. skype after?<em>

Sam quickly typed out a reply and swore that he'd be in front of the computer waiting at seven o'clock. He missed Finn, and Annika missed him even more, and it would be nice to see Finn. It had been almost a month that he'd been away, now. October was only a few weeks away, which also meant Annika's birthday party that Sam and Carole were planning. Sam made a mental note to tell Finn which day it was so he could come home (Burt was more than happy to supply gas money for the occasion).

They sat around the living room watching one of Annika's many Barbie movies from Carole when Sam glanced at the clock and saw that it was already a quarter to seven. "Hey Annie," Sam said, getting her attention.

She turned to him and cocked her head to the side, wondering what he wanted. "You wanna go talk to Papa?" Sam asked, smiling.

Annika squealed something that sounded a lot like 'pa' and Sam laughed as he lifted her up into his arms. He shut off the TV and walked over to the computer. Annika sat on his lap and watched with wide eyes as Sam signed in to Skype and watched the clock in the corner of the screen impatiently. "Pa?" Annika asked, looking up at Sam innocently.

She had her blanket on her lap and she obviously didn't know what was going on. It was the first Skype date she'd actually be awake for. The computer made a beeping noise signaling that Finn was online, and their video chat was open almost instantly. "Hey," Sam smiled.

"Hey guys," Finn grinned in response.

He waved at Annika and she squealed in his lap. "Wave at Papa?" Sam asked, coaxing her arm up and shaking it a little.

Sam let go and Annika swung her arm haphazardly through the air, almost hitting Sam in the face. He sat up straight after that, avoiding her tiny little fists. Finn laughed and commented, "God, she's growing up too fast."

Nodding, Sam said, "Tell me about it. She turns one in a few weeks, remember?"

"Of course," Finn replied automatically.

The truth was, while he had Annika's birthday memorized and would never, ever forget it, he'd kind of forgotten how _close_ it was, because the days just all kind of blurred together for Finn. He was so busy that most of the time he was lucky if he remembered what day of the week it was. He'd gotten almost robotic when it came to his schedule; it was kind of creepy. "Her birthday party is going to be the Saturday after her birthday because it's the only weekend that your mom doesn't have to work," Sam told him. "Burt said he'd have Carole put some gas money in your bank account so you can drive home for the weekend."

Finn's smile faded as he scrambled around his desk for his daily planner. He was actually really busy with all of his classes and being in choir and the band for the show choir. "Wait, what day is her party?" Finn asked, flipping ahead and finding her birthday on the calendar.

"Well, her birthday is on a Friday but we're having her party the day after, on the 13th," Sam explained.

Annika waved at Finn again, her big smile revealing the two little teeth she'd grown in so far on the bottom of her mouth. Finn muttered something that sounded a lot like a curse word, but luckily Annika hadn't heard. She had taken to mimicking everyone around her, kind of like a parrot. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, frowning at Finn through the webcam.

Finn's eyes met Sam's and Sam's heart practically stopped. "That's the weekend of our first glee club competition. I can't miss it or I get kicked out and I might lose my scholarship," Finn frowned.

"Like, at all? What if we switched it to Sunday?" Sam asked desperately.

"We're gone all weekend," Finn frowned. "We're supposed to get back here around 7 on Sunday night…and it's all the way out in Indiana."

Sam held Annika a little tighter in hopes of getting some comfort in the fact that Finn wasn't going to be home for his daughter's first birthday. It was upsetting, but when he adjusted Annika on his lap, she elbowed him in the stomach and for a moment he wondered if he was going to be sick. Then it dawned on him; if Finn wasn't home, Sam didn't have to tell Finn about the baby right away. He was terrified of Finn's reaction to that – they always seemed to have the worst luck when it came to actually preventing these things, even though they did what they were supposed to. Sam's frown stayed in place but he didn't feel _as_ bad. He could keep the pregnancy to himself a little longer and get used to the idea before ever having to tell Finn.

"I uh…I can see if I can get out of it though," Finn said hopefully, kind of confused as to why Sam wasn't freaking out at him.

"No, you know what? You shouldn't miss," Sam shook his head. "If you get kicked out, that'll just screw everything up, right?" Finn nodded. "Just…we'll celebrate her birthday, just the three of us, when you come home next. It'll be fine."

Sam looked down at Annika and tickled her, making her squirm and giggle in his lap. It cheered Sam up, seeing Annika so happy. Finn laughed as well and Sam's attention was brought back to the screen. "I'm really sorry, Sam," Finn frowned.

"It's okay," Sam shrugged. "Like I said, we'll do something just the three of us. It's no big deal."

"Sam, it's her first birthday," Finn pointed out. "Of course it's a big deal."

"We'll Skype or something," Sam suggested. He was getting annoyed with how frustrated Finn seemed to be getting, and he just wanted to move on to other things. "And then we'll make up for it when you're home."

Finn didn't understand why Sam seemed to be so short tempered. He watched as Annika cuddled up under her blanket and up against Sam's chest. He wished he could be there with Sam and Annika, to snuggle with _both_ of them on the sofa and just be there for them, but instead he was far away, on a campus he was still getting to know, with a roommate that he wasn't quite sure he liked yet. "She looks tired," he commented.

"She had a long day," Sam replied, looking down at her and smoothing her hair out of her eyes. "She didn't nap for very long."

Even though they hadn't been talking for long, Finn could tell that anything they said to each other would just end up in a fight. He could tell that Sam wasn't happy that he couldn't be there for her birthday, but there was something else to his attitude that was kind of off-putting for Finn. He couldn't place what it was, but he knew that it was weird. "You should put her down for bed then," Finn suggested.

Sam _almost_ wanted to get mad at Finn for telling him what to do, but he really wasn't. Sam had been on the edge of freaking out all day because he was so tired, and the whole mess with Finn not being able to come home for Annika's birthday party hadn't exactly helped any, even if something good _did_ come of it. "Yeah, probably," he admitted, biting back a remark.

Sam looked down at Annika and moved her so she was facing Finn on the screen. "Say goodbye to Papa?" he asked.

Annika looked up at Finn with her big blue eyes and waved. She mumbled something, but Finn couldn't make out what she said, so he leaned toward the screen and asked, "What did you say, sweetie?"

Annika was apparently very frustrated that Finn hadn't heard her, because she sat up a little straighter and said, "Bye Papa!"

Finn's face instantly broke out into a grin. "She called me 'papa'," he said, almost laughing with joy. "Sam, did you hear that? She called me 'papa'!"

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. He nodded and said, "Yeah, I heard it. She's been saying 'bye' for a while, but 'papa' is a new one."

"Goodnight, Annie, I love you," Finn beamed, waving at her.

Annika waved her arm and Sam gave Finn a small smile and a wave as goodbye as well. "I'll talk to you guys soon," Finn said to Sam. "Goodnight."

"'Night," Sam replied, letting Finn wave at Annika one more time before he ended the video call and turned off the computer.

"Well, what do you think Annie? Are you ready for bed?" Sam asked, looking down at her.

She tugged her blanket up closer to her face and started rubbing at her eyes. She didn't even need to speak; Sam knew the minute she started rubbing her eyes that she was ready for bed. "C'mon, baby girl, let's get your pajamas on and get you a bottle," Sam said, standing up from the computer chair and carrying her back to their room.

Sam changed her into pajamas as her bottle warmed up in the kitchen. Burt and Carole were out in the living room and seemed surprised that Sam and Annika were done talking to Finn already. When Sam went out to get her bottle with Annika on his hip, Burt spoke up. "That wasn't a very long chat."

Sam sighed and turned towards the living room. He shrugged and readjusted Annika on his hip as he said, "Finn can't come home for her birthday. Since he's in the band he has to go with to all their competitions or he might not get in next year. He can't miss it, I guess."

Without even waiting for a reply, Sam turned and went into his and Annika's room. He turned on her princess night light and shut off the main light before sitting down in the rocking chair and cradling her in his lap. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he said softly, kissing her on the forehead.

Her big blue eyes met his and she muttered, "Love dada."

Sam stared at Annika in awe for a moment before realizing what she meant. He smiled and said, "I love you too, Annie."

Her innocent smile broke into a huge yawn and Sam took the lid off her bottle. She would be asleep in no time, he knew, and it was a good thing because he was actually pretty tired himself.

Even though the morning sickness was slowly going away, Sam still didn't feel the best. He was out with Puck cleaning a pool for some old lady that didn't actually understand the whole operation, so Puck was helping Sam instead of inside doing…other things. "You okay, dude?" Puck asked.

Sam was moving slower than usual and it was all a little suspicious, even for Puck. "I'm fine," Sam shook his head, trying to shake off the strange queasy feeling.

"Seriously, Sam, what's going on with you? You've been sick for like…" as soon as Puck started thinking about it he froze and stared at Sam.

Sam's eyes widened as Puck fixed him with an expression that clearly said he knew what was going on. "You're wrong," Sam replied instantly. "I'm not."

Puck raised an eyebrow but Sam never hedged. He wasn't ready for people to know – he wasn't sure even _he_ was ready to accept this second baby. He could barely take care of Annika on his own, how he'd manage to take care of Annika _and_ another baby was beyond him. Especially now that Finn was out in Athens, Sam thought there would be no chance of him actually being a good father to two babies on his own. Puck didn't believe Sam, but he didn't push things any more. "I'm just tired, is all," Sam shrugged, going back to measuring chemicals for the pool. "I mean, I'm getting over whatever it was I was sick with, and on top of that, I'm helping Carole plan Annika's birthday party."

"Oh yeah, that's coming up isn't it?" Puck asked.

"October 13th. You should come," Sam suggested. "I'm sure Annie would love to see you again."

"Like she remembers me," Puck shook his head, avoiding Sam's eyes as he helped measure things out.

With a shrug, Sam said, "You'd be surprised. Plus, she needs her Uncle Puck to teach her how to be badass, you know?"

Puck snickered and looked up at Sam. "Uncle Puck?" he asked.

Sam kind of felt stupid for a minute for saying that, but he just waved it off and said, "Well, you're like, my best friend, and it's not like you're never around. She knows who you are and she likes you. So why not?"

"Because she's got Uncle Kurt," Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Kurt's always buying her clothes and dolls and tiaras and stuff," Sam replied. "Like, that's cool and all, but it's not the same. Besides, you're way more of a badass as me. You've gotta have something up your sleeve."

Puck thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, okay, I'll go," he said finally. "I'm not going to be the only like, kid there too, am I?"

Sam cringed a little at being called a 'kid' and said, "Well we're not kids anymore," he pointed out, and Puck just rolled his eyes in response. "But, no, I was going to invite Santana and Brittany, too. They're still around Lima and Annie likes them too."

"Wait…Finn won't be there?" Puck asked, stopping everything at this realization.

Sam stared down at the ground and tried not to get too upset. "He's got a show choir competition that weekend," he explained.

"He can't join until he's a sophomore," Puck argued. "He bitched about it all afternoon when he found out, remember?"

Puck had been around for that particular Skype date Sam and Finn had planned, and the entire conversation consisted of Finn freaking out. "He joined the band," Sam shrugged. "He's the drummer and if he's not there, he might not even make it into the show choir next year."

"Shitty, man," Puck shook his head.

Puck understood why Finn was gone – he was being a man and doing what he had to in order to provide for his family – the family he'd actually been allowed to have. Puck was still a little bitter about the whole thing with Quinn and Beth, but it had been so long that he'd kind of just learned how to deal with the frustration. "We'll be there for you, though," Puck added, referring to himself and Brittany and Santana – he'd make them go with him if it was the last thing he did, because Sam needed it. "She'll have an awesome birthday even if Finn can't be there. Promise."

Sam gave Puck a small smile and said, "Thanks."

"What are best friends for, right?" Puck asked.

When Sam didn't reply, Puck took that as a sign to drop the conversation and they went back to cleaning the pool. Once they were finished, Sam gave Puck the details of when Annika's birthday party would be and he swore he'd be there with Brittany and Santana.

Early morning on Annika's birthday, Sam switched on the computer. He'd agreed on a time with Finn so he could say happy birthday before class, and it was actually really sweet of him. Those were kinds of things Finn did that made Sam wish he didn't have this big secret that he was hiding from Finn. Annika was still pretty tired; she was curled up with her blanket, pacifier waggling just barely as she sucked at it. "Aww, someone looks sleepy," Finn commented, whispering as his roommate snored in the background.

Annika waved sleepily from behind her blanket and Sam stifled a yawn. In the summertime he and Annika had gotten in the routine of sleeping in a little bit. Their schedules allowed for it, so this getting up at the crack of dawn thing kind of sucked. They'd _both_ be taking naps that afternoon if Sam had anything to say about it.

Finn's eyes locked with Sam's and he frowned, "I wish I could be there this weekend."

Sam shrugged and said, "You need to do this. It's okay."

Finn stared sadly at his computer screen, at how sad Sam still seemed even though he'd insisted it would be okay. "Take lots of pictures for me at her party tomorrow, okay?" he asked.

"Sure," Sam nodded.

It was the least he could do, after all. Sam was sure Carole wouldn't set down her camera for more than five minutes at a time anyway, though. "Happy birthday sweetie," Finn waved at Annika through the screen.

Annika smiled at him and her pacifier fell out of her mouth. She really had grown so much since she was born, and it hurt Finn that he couldn't be there with her – he hadn't actually held her since the day he moved out – almost two months, now. Everything kind of sucked, and sometimes it was hard to remember just why he was suffering through it all. "Say thank you?" Sam asked, looking down at Annika.

Since she'd started speaking, he was trying to teach her new words to use – simple manners and stuff mostly. "Tank," she said shyly.

"Good girl," Sam smiled.

Finn was grinning as well; beyond proud that Annika was learning new words. His roommate Micah stirred in the bed behind him and Finn's eyes widened. Micah mumbled something incoherent and Finn looked embarrassed. "I should go," he said to Sam.

Annika watched with big eyes as Finn spoke, "Happy birthday, Annie."

She clapped lazily and Finn smiled before turning his attention to Sam. "I love you," he said seriously.

Sam just smiled and waved before switching off the computer. Finn shut down Skype and closed his laptop. He started shuffling his books into his backpack as Micah asked groggily, "Who're you talkin' to?"

"Just…someone," Finn replied, embarrassed.

Micah didn't know anything about Finn or his family back home, and Finn wanted to keep it that way. "Your girlfriend?" he asked with a laugh, rolling over in bed.

"Erm…yeah," Finn shrugged.

He left their dorm room without another word, hoping that Micah would never figure out how untrue that really was.

Saturday came quickly for Sam, and he spent most of the morning keeping Annika out of Carole's way as she set up for the party. Sam also felt a strange sense of guilt when she brought out a few too many gifts to get the gift pile started in the living room. Several were from Kurt, but still – there were _a lot_ from Burt and Carole.

The doorbell rang at one o'clock sharp; exactly when they party was supposed to start, and Sam wasn't surprised in the least to find his mom, Stevie, and Stacy standing at the door. He welcomed them in and said hello to his mom before she scooped Annika up in her arms to give her a big hug. Stevie and Stacy put the presents by the rest before running over to play with her. They'd actually taken to her quite well, although Sam wasn't sure if they really understood that she was their niece.

Puck, Santana, and Brittany showed up a few minutes later, gifts in hand as well. Brittany's gift for Annika was particularly large, and Sam wondered just what she'd bought. Puck and Santana just rolled their eyes as Sam looked at it, confused. "Don't worry, Sammy, I didn't let her get anything she wasn't supposed to," Santana laughed.

They walked into the living room where Stacy sat playing dolls with Annika. When Annika spotted more people in the living room with her, she squealed in excitement and everyone laughed at how adorable she was.

It didn't take long for Annika to stand up and wander over to the presents. It wasn't until that she'd completely ripped open her gift from Stevie and Stacy (with Stevie's help, though he'd never admit it) that people realized what she was doing. "Annie! No!" Mrs. Evans stepped forward, pulling her away.

"Oh, it's okay," Carole laughed as she walked in. "Let her have her fun, Jill."

Sam's mom looked down at Annika, who was looking up at her, confused. She set Annika back down and she kept ripping at the paper, slowly opening her presents. Sam sat down behind her, helping Annika slowly open the presents. She got some new toys and dresses from Sam's mom and siblings, and next they started opening the gifts from Burt, Carole, and Kurt.

They'd spoiled her with even more toys (as if she didn't have enough already!) and Kurt had given her more outfits (pink of course) that Sam was sure she'd end up getting food stains on before Kurt even had a chance to explain how to wash these things. Sam kept asking Annika to thank people, and by the time she finished opening the gifts from family, she was chanting "Tank! Tank!" over and over again.

"How about you guys open the rest," Carole suggested, handing off her camera to Burt. "I'll get the cake and ice cream ready."

"Oh, I'll help," Jill volunteered instantly.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen to help Carole while Puck, Santana, and Brittany grabbed their gifts and sat around Sam and Annika. "Me first!" Brittany chanted, holding her giant gift out to Annika.

It was a gift bag instead of a present, and at first Annika just looked at it like she didn't know how to open it. Then Brittany tipped it over and Annika saw all the tissue paper. She giggled and started tugging at the pieces of brightly colored tissue paper to find two stuffed animals inside. Sam helped Annika pull them out of the bag before Brittany smiled. "See? I got you two dolphins Annika," she explained sweetly, holding them up. "This big one here is Finn," she explained.

"Papa," Sam clarified.

"And this one here," she held up a second, smaller dolphin, "This one is your Daddy."

Sam was a little confused at why they had names, and Brittany must have noticed because she said, "They'll always remind you of your daddies, Annika, because boys are sharks and dolphins are just gay sharks and your dads are gay."

Sam was confident that Annika hadn't understood a word of that, but the sentiment was sweet anyway. "Thanks, Brittany," Sam smiled, causing Annika to chime in with another high-pitched squeal of "tank!" immediately after.

Santana held out her gift next – Annika took her time opening it, the novelty of ripping paper was finally wearing off. Inside the box was a dress, but it wasn't like the rest she'd gotten – it was paisley print with brown, dark blue, and orange instead of pink. It was a relief to Sam, having something _other_ than pink to dress her in.

Sam thanked Santana and Puck held out his gift next. Annika was pretty much tired of opening presents at that point, but Sam managed to get her to rip at least half of the wrapping paper off. Once it was off, Sam laughed and held up Puck's gift. "A nerf gun? Really?"

"What!" Puck asked defensively. "Uncle Puck has to teach her how to defend herself early."

"Uncle Puck?" Santana mocked.

"Ooh! Can I be Auntie Brittany!" Brittany asked eagerly.

Sam laughed. Santana and Brittany babysat for him quite a bit – it's not like they'd never be around. "Yeah, totally," Sam nodded.

"And then you can be Auntie Tana," Brittany said, turning to Santana happily.

Santana just smiled sweetly at Brittany. The two of them really were perfect together, Sam couldn't help but notice, even if they did insist that they were nothing more than friends to Santana's family. Sam understood those pressures, though, and he was just happy for Santana that she found someone like Brittany – someone that would be patient with her.

"Time for cake!" Carole called from the dining room.

Sam's mom and siblings were at the table with Carole and Burt. Sam lifted Annika up and set her in her high chair, Puck, Santana, and Brittany following him over. He set her down and put a bib on her as Carole put a cupcake in front of her with a candle in it. Sam held Annika's hands as they sang, keeping her from burning her fingers. Once they were all done, Sam blew the candle out for her and she looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting it. He laughed and took the candle out before moving away from the chair.

Annika seemed confused; she didn't usually get big food like everyone else, so she didn't know if she was supposed to touch it or not. Carole gave everyone pieces of a larger cake and Brittany eagerly took hers before turning to Annika. "Annie," Brittany said sweetly, getting her attention. "See, Annie? This is how you eat it."

Brittany reached down to her slice of cake and picked up the corner of it with her fingers. Nobody else seemed to be paying attention to them; Sam would glance over at her, but Annika hadn't touched her cupcake so there was no mess to clean up yet. Annika looked at Brittany with wide eyes as Brittany ate the cake she'd picked up with her hands. Slowly Annika reached down for the cupcake and filled her whole fist with the side of the cupcake. It squished beneath her fingers and she giggled a little, flailing her hand as she did so.

Crumbs flew and some frosting landed in her hair, but Brittany just giggled and said, "Yeah! Good job, Annie!"

Annika didn't copy Brittany entirely, though, because instead of putting the cake in her mouth, she flung it and it hit Brittany right on the cheek. Brittany looked shocked for a split second before she started to laugh and smeared some frosting down Annika's cheek. Annika's smile faded and she looked like she was going to cry for a minute, but then Brittany smiled and said, "Now you look like me!"

Annika bit back her tears then, and quickly flung another piece of her cupcake at Brittany. This time it landed in Britt's hair and she picked it out and ate it. "Britt, what are you doing?" Santana asked, sitting down next to her with her own slice of cake.

"We're playing," Brittany smiled.

"You're making a mess," Puck pointed out, sitting near them. "Sam's going to kill you."

Puck pulled out a napkin and reached over to get the cake out of Annika's hair. She swatted at him with frosting covered hands but otherwise didn't protest. "Why will I kill Brittany?" Sam asked, sitting down next to Puck.

Brittany frowned and said, "We made a mess."

Sam glanced between Brittany and Annika and just shrugged. "Annie makes messes all the time. I just need to give her a bath tonight is all," he said. "No big deal."

Brittany smiled and turned back to Annika, slowly teaching her how to put the cake in her mouth instead of flinging it around the room. Santana watched almost adoringly and Puck would just laugh when Annika would fling the food at Brittany. Occasionally he'd reach over to clean Annika up, but mostly he just let the girls have their fun. Sam sat and talked to his brother and sister and everyone seemed to be pretty happy, even Sam, who really actually wished that Finn could be there.

The party eventually came to an end and Sam spent almost an hour cleaning frosting off of Annika; she managed to get it in her ears, up her nose a little, all the way down her dress, and even between her toes. Eventually Puck was the only one still around besides Burt and Carole, who were cleaning up the wrapping paper and putting away some of her new gifts.

"Come on, let's go play," Puck said, picking up Annika as Sam washed his hands in the kitchen.

Annika smiled and let Puck carry her to the living room. He set her down and she started crawling around, too lazy to get up and balance enough to walk. Sam joined them just as Puck had finished sitting up several of Annika's little dolls she'd gotten all in a row on the coffee table. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, picking Annika up just as she tried to pull over the magazine rack.

He carried her over to where Puck was sitting and Sam sat down next to him, Annika still perched on his lap. "I'm teaching my girl a thing or two," Puck said as he opened the box for the Nerf gun.

"The box says ages three and up," Sam pointed out.

"And I'm going to make sure she doesn't hurt herself," Puck finished for him.

He opened the Nerf gun in no time and handed it to Annika. She stared at it curiously for a minute before Puck set her between himself and Sam and taught her how to pull the trigger. Annika stared wide eyed as a Nerf dart shot out and knocked over one of her dolls on the table. "You try," Puck told her, helping her hold the gun up.

Both of her hands pulled at the trigger as he held the rest of the gun, aiming it right for another doll. When she finally pulled it back far enough to shoot a dart out, she squealed and laughed, letting go of the gun to clap as another doll fell over. Puck laughed and helped her shoot a few more before she grew tired of it and wandered over to the table to play with the dolls. It wasn't until then that he spotted Sam staring at Annika absentmindedly, his hand rubbing his stomach. "You okay, dude?" Puck asked.

Sam jumped and his hands flew to his sides. He hadn't realized anyone had been watching, nor had he really realized what he'd started to do. Puck watched him strangely as Sam shifted on the floor and avoided eye contact, his face bright red. "You lied to me before, didn't you?" Puck asked seriously.

There wasn't a hint of malice or anger in his voice – just concern, which was a weird emotion to hear in Puck's voice. "I…I…" Sam stammered. He wasn't ready to tell anyone – Finn didn't know, so nobody else should. The words came out before he could stop himself, though, and defeated, Sam admitted, "Yeah."

"Does Finn know?" Puck asked.

Sam didn't speak. He felt bad now that Puck asked. Granted, Sam was scared as hell to say anything to Finn, especially with him being so far away, but it just seemed so much worse when he had to admit it out loud. Puck found his answer in Sam's silence and asked, "Why haven't you told him yet?"

"He can't quit college, and I know he'll want to," Sam replied. "He felt guilty enough leaving the two of us behind – knowing that there's another on the way is going to be the last straw, I just know it."

"You're totally going to think I'm an ass right now, but you have to tell him. He missed out on stuff with Annika, and trust me, that hurts enough the first time around. I know you're scared, but he doesn't deserve to miss out on all of that a second time," Puck told Sam seriously. "Either you tell him or I do."

Sam wanted to be angry at Puck – hell, he was fuming inside – but he kind of saw Puck's point. Sam sighed and asked, "But what if he wants to quit and move back? Then we're really screwed because he'll lose his scholarship and won't finish college and we'll never make enough to take care of _two_ kids."

"He just has to stay smart," Puck shrugged. "Besides, there's no way in hell he's moving back without getting a ton of crap from me first."

"Burt would freak out," Sam commented.

"Yeah, exactly," Puck pointed out. "He's not going to move back. But just because he won't move back doesn't mean he shouldn't know."

Sam was silent for a minute before he nodded, "Yeah, okay…I'll tell him."

"Soon," Puck added quickly.

"Soon," Sam agreed. "I'll tell him really soon."

"You're going have to get a new job, too," Puck told him. "You're an awesome work partner dude, but I'm not going to let you keep doing work like this. It's too risky, especially since Annie was a preemie. You need a job that won't hurt you."

"Puck, I'm fine," Sam insisted.

"I'll let you do a few more pools just until you find something else, but the business will be done for the summer in a few weeks anyway," Puck said. "Just…promise me you'll start looking."

"Fine," Sam sighed.

He was kind of frustrated that Puck was being so protective, but at the same time it was nice. Sam hadn't realized how much time he spent with Finn until Finn was no longer there, and then it was like all he had left was Annika. Having Puck around made Sam feel like had at least some semblance of childhood left, and sometimes Sam needed that reminder when he was taking care of Annika.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were not going well for Sam Evans. Every time he'd pluck up the courage to tell Finn about the baby, something would happen to interrupt them so Sam _couldn't_ tell him. Half the time it was Finn's roommate, whom Sam didn't even really like. Micah was rude and drank too much and teased Finn far too often for sitting and talking to a guy on Skype. "He doesn't know, does he?" Sam asked during a Skype chat one day.

Micah had left to brush his teeth before bed and yet again, made a joke about Finn being a "fag." Finn frowned and replied, "Didn't you hear how he said that stuff? Of course I haven't told him. I don't want to start anything with him – I still have to share a dorm with him for seven more months."

Sam kind of understood, and it hurt hearing those comments, but it made sense. Telling Micah would probably do more bad than good. "Oh, I have good news! I'll be home for Thanksgiving," Finn smiled, changing the subject. "I can't wait to finally see you guys again."

Sam smiled and said, "Awesome. I'm sure Annika will love that."

"How is she?" Finn asked.

Nodding, Sam replied, "She's good. She's talking more – just simple words but it's still cute."

"Sweet," Finn grinned.

"Look, I have something I need to tell you, Finn," Sam began, nervously wringing his hands in his lap.

Finn scooted closer to the screen and nodded, "Okay?"

Just as Sam was about to tell Finn, Micah walked in, loudly shouting to someone down the hall as he did so. Sam sighed and said, "I can just tell you later. It's no big deal."

Finn smiled and said, "Sounds good." He glanced over his shoulder at Micah, who was standing impatiently at the light switch, ready for bed. "I'll see you Tuesday then."

"Bye," Sam waved.

He switched off Skype before Finn could say anything else, and slowly left the room. He'd put off telling Finn for over a month now. Sam was really starting to show now and it would be obvious to Finn the moment he saw Sam that he was pregnant. Lazily, Sam's hand fell to his belly, now curving far outwards as he reached the sixth month of his pregnancy. Things were going better with this baby; Sam was on twice as many medications, but they were working, so he wasn't going to complain.

He'd found a job at the local hospital thanks to Carole; he worked in the maternity ward, preparing and serving meals to patients. When he wasn't doing that during meal times, he sat in the play room at the end of the hallway and helped supervise the children while their parents were down the hall. Annika got to play in the room during the day at no cost, so that really helped Sam when it came to expenses. Burt had even given Sam an older car from the garage – something dependable and safe – so he could drive Annika around and get to work. The car wasn't anything fancy but Sam appreciated it all the same.

Sam had fallen into his new schedule easily: waking early with Annika, driving to work, spending the day at work, and driving home at the end of the day for family dinners with Burt and Carole. It was an easy system, and being an adult didn't suck as much as Sam had thought. Except for the fact that he still needed to tell Finn that they had another baby on the way.

The stress of needing to tell Finn was really starting to weigh on Sam. Puck would text him literally every day asking him if he'd told Finn yet, and on top of that Sam was starting to feel some pressure from Burt and Carole, even though they'd never actually say anything. Carole was pressing to find out the gender of the baby, and Sam was at the point where the doctor could tell him, but the fact was he wanted to wait. Finn should be there for that. That's also why Sam scheduled a doctor's visit the day before Thanksgiving when Finn would be home.

The clock was ticking, though. Sam felt the pressure every time he'd be on Skype with Finn. He couldn't say it when Annika was with him, because Sam really hadn't figured out how to tell _her_ yet, either. He kept trying to come up with a way she'd understand, but he was struggling. Either that, or Finn's roommate was in the background and sometimes Finn wouldn't want to talk to Sam at all when that happened.

Finally one afternoon just a week before Finn would be home for break, Sam finally had his moment. His heart was pounding out of his chest and one hand nervously slid down his growing baby bump. "Finn, I…I need to tell you something, okay? And like, I need you to promise to stay calm," Sam said.

Finn's eyes widened and he panicked. "Is everything okay? Did something happen to Annika!" he asked quickly.

"No no no," Sam interrupted quickly. His nerves were screwing up his words and he was just making things worse. "I just…I've been trying to tell you but it's been hard finding the right time because there was either your roommate or Annie in the room and I…I…"

Sam took a deep breath and met Finn's eyes, guilt and sadness in them as he realized he was telling Finn almost _later_ than last time. Finn watched Sam expectantly, trying to hold back his concern as he saw how upset Sam was.

"Finn, I'm pregnant."

Finn's eyes widened and he gaped, kind of like a fish out of water, as he tried to process it all in his brain. "But…but…" he stammered out.

He was thinking back in his head, and Sam was so scared. Finn was going to figure out that Sam had put off telling him. They hadn't had sex since the time Burt caught them, which was before they'd even _graduated_. "You're going to have it soon aren't you?" Finn asked, defeated.

Sam frowned and said, "I've tried to tell you for a while! I swear! I just know you don't tell your roommate much and I don't want you getting picked on and…"

"When are you due?" Finn interrupted flatly.

Finn was angry; Sam could hear it in his voice and it kind of scared him. "February 20th."

No words were spoken as Finn realized what was going on. "I need to come home," he said instantly, looking around his room for his bags.

"No, Finn," Sam said firmly, even though he wanted Finn to be there with him. "It's late and you're coming home next week anyway. Just…come home when you said you would."

"I'm not missing out on another baby," Finn shot.

"You're not," Sam insisted. "There's nothing happening right now. I'm kind of getting huge but you've seen me like that already. Really…one week is all. Then you'll be home and you can go to the doctor with me and we can find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Wait…you don't know yet?" Finn asked, shocked.

Sam looked sheepish as he admitted, "I…no. I wanted to wait for you."

Finn seemed a little less upset when he heard this, but he was still frowning. "I'm really sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner, Finn, I swear," Sam said frantically. "I haven't told Annika yet either. I don't know how to…that's why I need you…_want_ you home for Thanksgiving so bad. Christmas, too."

"I'll be there," Finn said seriously.

Sam looked gratefully at Finn before his attention was drawn to the door. Burt walked in, Annika on his hip. "I think she's ready for bed, Sammy," Burt told him.

Turning to the computer, Sam said a quick goodbye to Finn, wishing he could have said more, before he signed off of Skype and took care of Annika.

The week leading up to Finn's arrival was the longest week of Sam's life. He kept checking his phone, wondering if Finn had decided to skip out on a class and leave early, but it never came. When Carole started preparing dinner on Tuesday night, Sam got really restless. Finn was supposed to be home for dinner that night. A million horrific reasons as to why Finn wasn't home yet soared through Sam's brain, but he tried to stay calm and just be patient. Granted, Carole had only just started preparing, but _still_…Sam was getting impatient.

Annika sat curled up at his side on the couch watching Barbie for the hundredth time. She watched the TV innocently, and Sam wondered if she really understood what he'd meant when he said Papa was coming home for a few days. Evidently she hadn't, if the look of surprise on her face when Finn walked through the front door was anything to go by. Annika scooted off the couch and toddled over to Finn as he set his bags down. She held her arms up to him and chanted, "Pa! Pa! Pa!"

Finn laughed and lifted her up into a hug, not even bothering to take his jacket off first. Sam slowly stood up, his belly getting in the way. He walked over to them and Finn finally shifted his attention from Annika (who was clinging to him and probably wouldn't let him go anytime soon) to Sam. "Hey, Sam," Finn smiled.

His eyes darted down to Sam's stomach and his smile faded slightly. Sam gave Finn a weak smile and replied with a soft, "Hello."

Carole rushed into the room to give Finn a hug, and Burt stood smiling in the doorway, happy to see Finn as well. Kurt wasn't going to be home for Thanksgiving because the commute was just too much, and being away from Kurt for so long was really starting to take its toll on Burt. "Dinner will be ready any minute," Carole said excitedly. "Burt, honey, can you set the table?"

Burt nodded and helped set the table, and Sam coaxed Annika away from Finn long enough for him to hang his jacket in the hall closet. Annika sat on Finn's lap all through dinner, even though she could have sat in her high chair. She wasn't going to be letting go of him anytime soon, and it was actually kind of cute. Sam watched them quietly from across the table, smiling down at his plate so nobody would realize just how happy seeing Finn and Annika together made Sam.

Annika fell asleep in Finn's arms that night, and the next morning she cried and screamed when Sam got her out of bed until Finn came downstairs and held her. If Sam thought that morning was hell, getting her to let go of Finn so they could go to the doctor was even worse. "Come here, Annie," Burt said, holding his hands out to her.

Finn looked down at Annika, who was snuggled up to his shoulder, clinging to him for dear life. "No," she pouted sadly. "Pa."

"They need to go somewhere quick and have some pictures taken," Burt explained gently. "It's a special picture just for you, but they can't go get it unless you play with me for a while."

Annika looked up at Finn, then over at Sam, confused. "Picha?" she asked.

"Yep," Sam nodded. "We're going to go get a picture for you, so you need to stay with grandpa."

"Me," she pouted.

Finn just watched in confusion as Sam seemed to know exactly what Annika was saying. "No, we can't bring you with us, Annie," Sam shook his head. "It's a special place for daddies. But we'll come home right afterwards okay? Then you can see the picture and play with Papa all you want."

"But you gotta play with grandpa first," Finn offered.

Sam smiled softly at Finn before turning his attention back to Annika, who was slowly detaching herself from Finn. "There's a good girl," Burt smiled, pulling Annika into his arms. "They'll be back soon. What do you think we should play while they're gone?"

Annika's lower lip trembled as she watched Finn and Sam pull their jackets on, but she didn't try to escape Burt's arms. They walked out the door, not looking back. Sam was used to Annika pouting when he'd leave without her; it didn't happen often, Sam leaving without her, but when it did, it was heart wrenching. "I don't know how you can leave her all the time," Finn frowned. "She looked so sad."

Sam shrugged. "She's got to learn," he told Finn.

They climbed into Finn's car and he slowly pulled out of the drive. "She'll never learn to be around other people or on her own if we cuddle her all the time," Sam explained. "It's sad, and it really sucks, but one day it'll mean that she'll be able to take care of herself, which is kind of why we're even around in the first place, right?"

Finn looked over at Sam and smiled, "You've changed."

Sam's smile faltered. "Is that good or bad?" he asked nervously.

"It's good," Finn insisted.

They exchanged a quick glance before Finn turned back to the road. He drove the rest of the way in silence, Sam staring out the window at the light sprinkling of snow just beginning to fall. It wouldn't stick, but it was still a reminder of the impending winter and a second baby for Sam and Finn. When they got to the doctor's office, Finn seemed surprised that nobody was staring at them. When Sam was pregnant with Annika, people would stare at Sam like he was some two-headed turtle at the zoo or something – now they treated him like one of them – just another pregnant person waiting for a check-up.

Sam checked in at the front desk and they took their seats in the waiting room. "Nobody is staring," Finn commented, confused.

"Nah, most of them know about me now," Sam shrugged.

It was the truth, too; he'd told them about his condition on his own. Most women had stared and he'd been sick of it, so slowly he'd converse with enough of the women in the waiting room to spread the word. Now they all knew and accepted him, which seemed surprising in a small town like Lima, but Sam supposed the women were different than the men. Yet again, Finn was surprised at how much Sam had grown since he'd left for college – there were no more mood swings, fewer crying fits, and best of all, Sam seemed _happy_ with his life. "Sam Evans?" a nurse called out.

Sam stood and Finn followed. They went back to an examination room and Finn felt a little more comfortable. He was used to this, although he probably _shouldn't_ be, and he sat calmly next to Sam as they waited for Dr. Lopez. "Finn, good to see you," Dr. Lopez greeted with a smile. "Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Good," Sam nodded.

This pregnancy had been a lot easier than the previous, and Sam was grateful. He'd been able to save up a sizeable amount of money now that he didn't have to worry about bed rest, at least for now. Dr. Lopez had said it might be a possibility in the future in hopes of having a full-term pregnancy. "Let's see here," Dr. Lopez said, sitting down and flipping on the machine. "Are we ready to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

Finn nodded eagerly at Sam's side, and Sam laughed a little as he said, "Yeah, we are."

"Fantastic," Dr. Lopez said.

He began the ultrasound and looked around and took measurements, sneaking glances up to see two very impatient teenagers. It was amusing, but he figured they'd waited long enough, so he said, "Well, congratulations boys…it's another girl. She's growing well and looks perfectly healthy."

Sam smiled, just happy to hear that the baby was still healthy. He'd been more worried about that than anything else, even though he was overjoyed to hear that Annika would have a sister. At least he wouldn't have to go out and buy new clothes; this baby could wear Annika's old clothes and it would make things _much_ easier for the whole family, not having to buy all new clothes.

Finn beamed at Sam's side, excited about another girl, but at the same time sad that it wasn't a boy – was there something wrong with him that he couldn't give Sam a boy? Did it make him defective? Finn had so much he wanted to teach a little boy – his son – that he just couldn't teach a girl, like football or baseball. It was a little upsetting, but Finn was just grateful that Sam and the baby were _healthy_. Having another rough pregnancy would just make being away at school that much more difficult for Finn.

Sam cleaned off his stomach and had a sonogram printed before they left the office. During the drive home, Sam stared down at the picture in his hands, a small smile on his face. "You're really okay with having another baby?" Finn asked.

With a shrug, Sam looked up and replied, "Well, it's not like we can do anything about it. Besides, I think it might be good for Annika. She's being spoiled rotten and without a sibling; she'll _never_ learn to share."

Finn laughed and said, "Yeah, that would definitely be a problem"

"Plus, it'll be nice," Sam admitted. "Like, money might be a problem, but it's nice having a family. I lost the one I'd grown up with just to have this one I have now. It's a pretty good trade-off, actually."

"Don't you miss your mom and Stevie and Stacy though?" Finn asked.

"Of course," Sam replied instantly. "But they have their life and I have mine. It just happened earlier than it does for most people is all. I get to see them every once in a while and I like it better that way. I feel more independent."

"You _are_ independent," Finn revered.

Sam looked surprised at the compliment and let out a soft chuckle. "Well," he said. "I guess so, but it won't really feel like it until I'm out into my own place…" Sam slowly trailed off and corrected himself, "_Our_ own place."

Finn just nodded, his mind instantly flashing to thoughts of whether he'd be able to support Sam and two little girls instead of one. The thought was daunting, but he swore to get out of the dorms and into an apartment with Sam as soon as he could – Finn wasn't going to back out on that because he didn't want to lose his family. Skype was not a good enough substitute for real life company, and he refused to let his girls grow up only knowing him through a computer screen.

When they got home, Annika almost immediately latched to Finn. He sat on the sofa and Annika perched on his lap with a doll in hand. Curiously, her blue eyes met his. "Picha?" she asked. "Picha Pa?"

Finn looked down at Annika, confused. He really couldn't understand her, and he could tell that she was getting frustrated by it. "Picha!" she shouted, her frustration evident in her voice.

"It's right here, Annie, calm down," Sam said, wandering slowly into the living room.

He took a seat next to Finn on the sofa and Annika climbed across his lap, eagerly looking at the black and white photo in Sam's hands. "No," she frowned.

"That's your baby sister," Sam explained. "See, there's her face, just like yours," he circled the baby's face in the photo before drawing a circle around Annika's face. She giggled and he pointed back at the picture, "And there are her hands, just like yours," he reached out to hold her hand in his own. "She's just not here yet."

"Why?" she asked.

'Why' was another word Annika really liked. She would always giggle at how frustrated everyone got when she asked it ten times in a row. "The baby is still in Daddy's tummy," Finn explained, reaching out to pat Sam's belly gently.

Annika looked confused for a minute until Sam led her hand to his belly and put it next to Finn's. The baby had been kicking the whole drive home and maybe if Annika felt it, she'd understand a little better. Evidently she did, because she drew her hand away from his belly quickly. Finn just stared in awe down at his own hand; he hadn't felt these things when Sam was pregnant with Annika and it was pretty amazing. "Did she kick you?" Sam asked.

Frowning, Annika nodded. "It's okay," Sam insisted, reaching out for her hand again. "It just means she can hear you."

Sam had no idea if that was actually true, but as long as it would keep Annika calm, he'd go with it. She put both of her hands on his stomach this time, and this time giggled when she felt the baby kick. "Ann?" she asked, looking up at Sam expectantly.

"Nope, you're the only Annika," Sam told her. "We need to call this baby something else."

"Ca!" Annika squealed.

Sam and Finn had no idea what that meant, but Annika seemed to be enjoying the news of a little sister so she was distracted before she could get angry at them for not understanding. Carole and Burt joined them in the living room not much later and Carole absolutely gushed at the thought of another granddaughter. "Congratulations, you two," Burt insisted.

"Thanks," Finn nodded. Burt sat in the recliner next to them and Finn asked, "When is Kurt getting home?"

"He can't make it," Burt sighed, frowning. "He, Blaine, and Rachel would rather save up and fly home for Christmas."

It made sense, since the driving conditions were always risky in winter, but Finn could tell that Burt wasn't thrilled with the idea of not seeing Kurt until December.

As they soon found out, the entire Thanksgiving holiday seemed to remind Burt of Kurt. He refused to sit in the room when the Macy's Day Parade was on because "Kurt loved it so much it wouldn't be right to watch it without him." Carole very rarely left Burt's side, which meant that most of the day he was helping her in the kitchen as Finn and Sam sat with Annika in the living room watching the parade. Well, Finn and Sam watched the parade – Annika mainly just played with her toys.

Dinner was delicious and Carole made twice as much food as necessary, but Finn ate quite a bit so that made a dent in what had been prepared. Even Annika ate with them; she devoured the mashed potatoes and tore her dinner roll to pieces, but she was happy to be eating with everyone else. Sam tried his best to clean her up as Finn helped Burt clear the table after Burt insisted Carole take a break.

"So…how's school, Finn?" Burt asked.

Finn shrugged. "It's good I guess. I mean, my roommate is kind of annoying but the classes are okay," he admitted.

It was hard to meet people when the only person he had time to talk to outside of class was his roommate, and they didn't exactly see eye to eye. "I think I might just transfer back," Finn sighed. "I mean, I don't want to miss out on both of the girls, and I'm not having fun anyway."

"Have you met anyone? Made any friends?" Burt asked.

"Well…there are the guys in the show choir band with me, they're kind of cool…but I only see them during practice," Finn explained. "And there's my roommate, but he just drinks all the time, and so do all of his friends. So like, I know people, but…they're not who I want to be hanging out with. They're not…"

"They're not Sam," Burt finished for him.

Finn looked over at Burt, surprised that he'd figured it out. "Look Finn," Burt set the drying towel on the counter and gave Finn his full attention. "Making new friends is hard, but it'll get you through. One day you guys will all be together as a family, but for now, you have to stay there."

"But I don't _like_ it," Finn argued.

"Think of it this way: what will you be doing when you graduate? With this degree, you'll be teaching – that'll give you some good benefits and enough money to help support your family. What about if you transfer back here to the tech school? You'll have a job in a garage or something and trust me, while it was enough for me and Kurt, sometimes it's just not enough for a bigger family," Burt explained. "I got lucky – I'm part owner so I make more than others. Some of the guys that work for me, though, they're not so lucky, and I'd pay them more if I could, but that's not how these things work. You need to get this degree _for them_. Stick it out for Sam and your girls."

Finn sighed and said, "But I'm going to miss everything if I'm gone."

He frowned and put the last plate in the dishwasher before turning to Burt. "I don't want to miss out on these things," Finn argued. "Annika keeps learning new things and I'm not here to see it and it breaks my heart. It sucks."

"I get that," Burt nodded. "Trust me, I do. I wasn't around much when Kurt was little – I had to work so I could support him. It was awful, Finn, and I wish I'd done things differently, but I did what I had to do, and Kurt and I still turned out okay. Your girls are going to love you no matter what you do – which is why you have to think of them every day and remind yourself that _they're_ why you're doing this."

"I miss Sam too, though," Finn sighed. "It sucks because he seems okay without me."

"Are you kidding me?" Burt asked. "He misses you like crazy, Finn. I can see this wearing down on him. He acts strong because he doesn't want you to see that he misses you more than the rest of us."

Scowling, Finn said, "He could say it once in a while."

"Why? So you can run home and transfer to a tech school and get some second-rate job?" Burt raised an eyebrow. "No, he's staying strong because he needs you to do the same."

Finn looked up at Burt and admitted, "I can't go three and a half more years this far away from them."

"Maybe you don't have to," Burt shrugged. "The rest of this year, yes, but after that…well, that's up to you boys. You're adults now."

Burt left the kitchen without another word, leaving Finn to think about what Burt had just said. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when Sam walked in, Annika perched on his hip in nothing but a diaper. "What happened to her?" Finn asked, surprised.

"Mashed potatoes," Sam laughed. "Her clothes are in the hamper, she just needs a quick bath before bed."

Finn offered to help and by the time Annika was all cleaned up, Sam and Finn's clothes were soaked. When she was out of the bath and into her pink Disney Princess pajamas, Annika clung to Finn again. He gave her a bottle before bed and set her down in her crib quietly. Slowly Finn left the room, being sure to make no loud noises as he did so.

He wandered up to his room and was surprised when he saw Sam lying on his bed, curled up and almost asleep in his pajamas. "What're you doing up here?" Finn asked, walking over to the bed.

Sam gave a little shrug and sat up on the bed, watching Finn nervously. "I missed you I guess. I don't know," Sam admitted.

Finn sat next to him and said, "I have to stay in school."

Sam looked over at Finn and their eyes locked. "I know," Sam said seriously.

They stared at each other for a minute before Sam asked, "Can we just lay together? You know, the way we used to?"

Finn nodded, his mind flooding with flashbacks of summer when everything seemed so much simpler. Finn changed into his pajamas quickly and climbed under the covers. They kept the door open just like they were supposed to and Sam instantly curled up against Finn. Awkwardly Finn pulled the blankets up and over both of them before wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulling him close. Sam's eyes met Finn's and they shared one soft, lazy kiss before resting their heads against the pillows and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait for chapter four - I was on vacation from the 8th until the 16th and spent the past two days working on this chapter and waiting to get it back from my beta. I haven't abandoned it; no worries.**

Sunday morning came much too soon, and Finn was reluctantly standing in the doorway, his bags at his feet, wishing he didn't have to return to school. Sam stood with Annika on his hip. He looked tired and she was particularly energetic in that moment, and Finn really found himself wanting to stay and forget all about the rest of the semester. "We'll see you soon, right?" Sam asked.

Finn just nodded sadly, looking between Sam and Annika with a frown. "Let me hold her, you're going to hurt yourself," Finn said, reaching out for Annika.

She happily climbed over into Finn's arms and Sam looked like he wanted to protest. "I just don't want you hurt," Finn cut him off.

Sam looked at Finn almost gratefully; his back had been killing him lately, and carrying Annika hadn't helped matters at all. "Say goodbye to Papa, sweetheart," Sam told Annika as he pushed one of her curls out of her face.

Annika's smile instantly faded and she buried her face in Finn's shoulder. "I'll see you soon, Annie, I promise," Finn told her, kissing the top of her head and hugging her close.

"No go," she pouted into his shoulder.

"It's only a few weeks," Finn insisted.

Sam reached out to try to pull Annika away from Finn, but she held him tight. "No!" she shrieked. Finn winced at the noise, but tried to help Sam. "No go Pa!"

Annika's watery eyes looked up at Finn, begging him not to leave. "Let's play a game, Annie," Sam suggested quickly, stopping his efforts for a moment.

His eyes met Finn's and he silently begged Finn to go along with it. Finn wasn't quite sure where Sam was going with the whole 'game' thing, but he didn't say a word as Sam said, "We have to try to catch him, okay? But you gotta let go of him first."

Annika looked between Finn and Sam for a moment before reluctantly detaching herself from Finn and going back to Sam. "Can you get your shoes?" Sam asked her.

Eagerly, Annika nodded and Sam set her down on the floor. She began digging in the hall closet as Finn looked to Sam curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trust me, okay?" Sam asked. "Just…we'll follow you to school. I've kind of wanted to see this place anyway, and it'll make saying goodbye to her easier, you know?"

Finn looked hesitant, and he asked, "But, that's a long drive."

"I've been saving up to pay for gas," Sam shrugged. "I figured you'd let me see it soon anyway." When Finn didn't reply, Sam asked, "Is…is this okay with you? I mean, I guess…"

"No, it's cool," Finn insisted. "I really want you guys to see it. I'm just…surprised."

Sam just smiled and tried to bend over to help Annika with her shoes. Finn volunteered and Sam busied himself with their jackets. Within a few minutes, Annika and Sam were also ready to go, and Finn was carrying her out to Sam's car. "Try to catch me, okay?" Finn asked. Annika smiled and nodded, and Finn pointed to his truck, "I'll be in there."

Annika squealed and clapped and Finn planted a kiss on her forehead before shutting the car door and turning to Sam. "You're sure about this?" he asked Sam. "It's a three hour drive."

"Of course I'm sure," Sam insisted. "It's just a drive. Annie and I have driven around before. Plus, do you really think she'll just give in and go inside now?"

Finn laughed and shook his head. He climbed into his truck and slowly pulled out of the drive, Sam following right behind. "Pa!" Annika squealed, pointing forwards as she spotted Finn's truck going down the street. "Pa!"

Sam laughed as Annika giggled from the back. He followed Finn closely, not wanting to get lost. When they got to campus, Finn showed them where to park so Sam wouldn't get a ticket – parking was always awful on campus. Finn pulled out his bags, but Sam took them from him and said, "She's waiting to catch you."

Finn smiled and went over to Sam's car. He peeked in through the window, causing Annika to let out a squeal, before he opened the door and unbuckled her. "Cat Pa!" she giggled. "Dada! Me cat Pa!"

"Yeah, you did," Sam laughed as Finn cringed as her high pitched squeals nearly deafened him in one ear.

They walked through campus between several old looking buildings. Annika peered around her curiously, and Sam stared with wide eyes. "Which one do you live in?" Sam asked, looking around at all the tall, towering buildings surrounding him.

The buildings looked right out of one of those historical movies they made you watch in social studies, except fancier because they were still being used. Finn led them past a giant building, all the way up to a much smaller one. "I live in Lincoln Hall," he explained.

Finn used his student ID to get them into the building and Sam stared at how huge the place seemed. "This is insane," he commented, looking around.

A few students wandered by; more people were coming back from their Thanksgiving breaks and while a few were turning to stare at Sam and Finn, most just kept walking. Annika had her face buried in Sam's shoulder as they walked down the hall and took a right. "I live on the 4th floor and I figure you don't want to climb all those stairs," Finn said, pressing the button for the elevator. "Usually I take the stairs but the elevator is a nice change."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, following Finn into the elevator.

Sam couldn't believe that Finn went to school at this place and wanted to leave. It was amazing, and the dorms were really nice. When they finally reached the fourth floor Finn led them almost all the way down the hall until they got to number 405. "If it's a mess, I'm sorry," Finn apologized. "My roommate isn't the cleanest guy in the world."

"It's okay," Sam shrugged, following Finn inside the room.

It was, in fact, a mess, but Sam looked past it. "It's not that bad," Sam admitted, looking around at the blankets and clothes strewn about.

Finn's side was actually pretty clean considering it was, well, Finn. Sam looked around and sat down on Finn's bed (the bottom bunk) and set Annika down. She made a soft whimpering noise but Sam said, "Shh…look, it's Papa's school room."

Finn smiled at Annika and said, "This is where I sleep when I'm not home with you guys."

She stared up at him with big eyes and neither boy was sure if she understood or not. Slowly she got used to the room as Finn unpacked. He was almost finished when she discovered the window. The shade was still rolled up and she could see out the bottom of the window – the sill was just within her reach. "What do you see, sweetie?" Finn asked.

Annika squealed and hit the windowsill as she pointed to a bird that was flying past. Sam laughed and said, "Bird."

"Birr!" Annika repeated, giggling.

Finn and Sam laughed as she continued to squeal at things out the window until Finn sighed and said, "I'm unpacked…you guys want to see where I have classes? It's close to this building."

"Sure," Sam nodded.

He picked up Annika and Finn led them out the door and down the hall to the elevator. "Hey Finn," a short girl with burgundy hair said, approaching them with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Meg," Finn smiled nervously.

They all stared at each other for a minute before Finn realized that nobody knew each other. "Uh…Meg, this is my uh…this is Sam," he said nervously. "And…this is Annika." He looked over at Sam and Annika and said, "You guys this is Meg. She's in the show choir band with me."

"Bass guitar," she explained. "I live just down the hall. Do you guys live around here? I don't think I've seen you around."

"No, we're friends from back home," Sam said. "In Lima."

"Oh," Meg smiled, "Well, it's cool you guys could visit."

She adjusted one of the many rings on her fingers before turning to Finn, "I'll see you at practice tomorrow, okay?"

Finn nodded and Meg took off down the hall. Sam looked up at Finn, "Nobody here knows, do they?"

They walked into the elevator and Finn frowned, "You're pissed aren't you."

"No," Sam shook his head. "I mean, I can't imagine it would go over well with anyone here."

Finn looked over at Sam gratefully and admitted, "It probably wouldn't."

Out of the corner of his eye, Finn watched Sam the rest of the afternoon, unconvinced that Sam wasn't upset. He seemed pretty relaxed though, even as they walked through campus to the arts building. Finn led them through the mazes of hallways back into a larger practice room. It had several guitars, a piano, and a drum set inside of it. "This is where the show choir band practices," Finn explained.

He shrugged off his jacket and set down at the drum set. "Give her here," he said to Sam, holding out his arms for Annika.

Sam lifted her over the cymbals so she could sit on Finn's lap. He tugged off her jacket and showed her the drums, pointing at them and coaxing her to hit the drum heads. When she did, they'd make a noise and she'd squeal with excitement. Sam laughed and Finn asked, "Remember the first song we ever sang together?"

He felt like a sentimental dork, but since they'd walked into the building, it was all he could think about. Sam smiled and nodded, "I still remember the words."

Finn looked surprised at that, and he turned to look down at Annika. "What do you think? Should Daddy sing?" he asked sweetly.

Annika smiled and clapped, looking up at Sam eagerly. "I don't have my guitar," Sam shook his head.

"Play that one," Finn nodded to an acoustic guitar in the corner. "It's Tyler's but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Sam looked unsure, but Annika and Finn's smiles were too difficult to combat. He slung the guitar over his shoulder and strummed out a few chords to get the feel of the guitar. "Start it and I'll come in," Finn smiled.

Annika scrambled off of his lap and stood in front of Sam, watching him with interest as he started strumming and singing,

"_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad.  
>Buy all of the things I never had.<br>I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>smilin' next to Oprah and the queen.<em>

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shiny lights oh yeah!<br>A different city every night oh I swear  
>the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire!"<em>

Finn joined in on the drums as Sam started rapping, leaning over a little to look at Annika as she smiled and jumped around. She seemed to like the music, and as the song continued on, she'd bounce around and laugh as Finn and Sam kept playing. Sam even felt the baby kicking in his belly as he played, and although it felt strange, it also kind of felt right – like a family – and he smiled a little bit bigger as he and Finn started singing the chorus,

"_Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shiny lights oh yeah<br>A different city every night oh I swear  
>the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire."<em>

The next lines were just singing some "oohs," and when they started singing them, Annika joined right in with her high pitched rendition of the same lyrics. She smiled at her fathers as she sang along with them, stopping only when Sam started rapping and confused her. Since she couldn't sing along with his rapping, Annika turned and started drumming on a chair, trying to imitate Finn.

Finn let out a laugh as Sam smiled, stumbling over the last few lines of the rap as he tried to stifle laughter. He and Finn joined in on the chorus again as Annika drummed on the chair,

"_Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shiny lights oh yeah<br>A different city every night oh I swear  
>the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire."<em>

They began singing the "oohs" again and Annika joined in with them, smiling proudly as she sang _and_ hit the chair like it was a drum. Finn stopped drumming after that and Annika did as well, leaving Sam to finish out the song all on his own,

"_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad…"_

Finn smiled and looked up at Sam as Annika squealed and shouted, "Ooooh! Da! Pa! Ooooh!"

Sam grinned over at Finn before setting the guitar back on its stand and looking down at Annika. "Yeah! We sang, didn't we?" he asked, lifting her up slowly, his belly getting in the way.

Standing from the drums, Finn grinned and said, "That was awesome."

"You're going to be a singer just like us one day, aren't you Annie?" Sam asked, tickling her tummy.

She giggled and nodded, the smile never leaving her face. Finn put Annika's jacket back on her and pulled on his own before offering to hold Annika so Sam could do the same. Once they were ready to go back out into the cold, Finn led them back to the parking lot that they'd started at. "We'll have to take your car since I don't have a car seat in mine, but that's okay, right?" Finn asked.

Sam nodded and asked, "Sure, but where are we going?"

With a shrug, Finn replied, "It's a surprise."

Instead of asking questions, Sam just let a small smile creep upon his face as he tucked Annika into her car seat and took the passenger seat of his car. Finn drove them into town and they parked at a restaurant that looked nice but appeared to be almost empty. "This is my favorite place to go," Finn explained, pulling Annika out of the car and perching her on his hip. "Meg and I go here all the time."

Sam frowned and commented, "You two seem close."

Finn glanced over at Sam and shook his head, "No, it's not like that at all," he led them into the restaurant as he explained, "She has a girlfriend, and I have you guys. She and I are just friends – trust me; that's all we'll ever be."

He let out a soft chuckle and Sam eyed Finn warily for a moment before nodding. The hostess sat them by a window in the back of the restaurant, Annika in her own children's seat at the end of the table. "It's nice here," Sam commented.

"They have the best food ever," Finn agreed, opening a menu hungrily. "It's not too expensive either, which is nice."

Sam smiled and nodded. "What'll we get Annika?" Sam asked. "I mean, she can only eat some solid foods, not everything on this menu."

"Well, I usually get this huge meal thing that comes with pancakes – maybe she can just have those? I can never finish them," Finn shrugged.

"You can't finish a meal by yourself!" Sam teased.

Finn laughed and nodded, "It's weird to think, I know. I really can't, though. So, does that sound okay? I don't really know what all she can eat."

He looked uncomfortable when he admitted that, and he looked over at Annika sadly. "Yeah, it's fine," Sam nodded. "She loves pancakes. Maybe we can get them with chocolate chips to spoil her a bit?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded, half a smile on his face.

It was still hard to think that he'd missed out on so much with Annika that he couldn't even remember what foods she could eat and which she couldn't. It made him feel incompetent – almost like Sam and Annika didn't need him anymore – but they would. Soon, too, because that baby was going to be there in a matter of months and things were going to become difficult, he could sense it.

The waitress came and took their orders, bringing them water (and juice for Annika) not long after. Sam expertly pulled a sippy cup from the diaper bag and poured the juice into it. "She doesn't just drink from bottles now?" Finn asked sadly.

Sam shook his head and handed Annika the sippy cup. "Don't worry," Sam said, hoping to cheer Finn up, "She just got these from your mom for her birthday – she barely uses them right now."

It was difficult for Finn to hear how easily Sam had adjusted to life as a single father – it wasn't right and he could just feel them growing apart, even though they still spoke regularly. He didn't know how to fix it, though, and it killed him.

The waitress brought them their meals not long after, and Annika made a mess as she ate the chocolate chip pancakes. Finn's plate was huge, filled with eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast – Sam wasn't surprised when he saw how much food there was – and he could kind of understand why Finn couldn't finish it himself. Sam ordered French toast and let Annika have a bite of it, but she didn't seem to enjoy it as much as he did. French toast was his favorite breakfast food, even though he'd only had it a handful of times since he'd moved in with the Hummel-Hudson family. Kurt rarely let them eat fatty foods like that while he lived there, and now that he was gone, it seemed like everyone just kind of forgot about it.

They ate in almost silence; Annika's coos and laughs were the only noise for tables in any direction. Just as Sam and Finn were finishing their meals, Annika began getting restless and was probably full from eating. That's usually what it meant when she started throwing food, at least, and as Finn learned the hard way, she was finished. Sam laughed hysterically as Finn wiped soggy, baby-drool covered pancake from his cheek. "What are you doing that for, girlie!" Finn asked, scooping the rest of the pancakes away before she could throw food again.

Sam just kept laughing, the streak of chocolate on Finn's face that he'd forgotten proving too amusing. Finn eyed Sam curiously as he pulled Annika out of the high chair and into his lap, trying to clean up her mess as best as he could so the waitress didn't have to. Sam tried to help, but his laughter was difficult to stop as Annika started climbing on Finn while he was cleaning. "No, sweetie, sit," he told her.

Annika would sit for about five seconds, until Finn started cleaning up her mess again, before she'd start climbing all over him again. Finally Finn managed to scoop the leftover pancake bits onto his plate and get Annika to calm down. Sam's laughs slowly resided and he looked over at Finn with amusement. The mirth never left his eyes, though, and Finn started getting suspicious. "What?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam pointed to Finn's face, but that's about all he could do. If he tried to speak, he knew he'd burst out laughing, and Finn seemed to be slightly frustrated. Instinctively, Sam licked his finger before rubbing the chocolate off of Finn's cheek. Finn stared at Sam for a minute, and Sam just stared back, their gaze only disrupted by Annika climbing up against Finn again. "Oh my god," Sam groaned, wiping his hand off on his napkin.

"What?" Finn asked, worried.

"I'm such a parent," he frowned.

Finn thought about it for a moment before laughing. Sam had definitely acted like a parent, licking his finger like that to clean Finn off, but honestly Finn thought it was adorable. "I like it," Finn admitted with a smile.

Sam looked wary but didn't question Finn any further. The waitress left their check and Finn reached out to snatch it away before Sam even had a chance to look. "How much is my share?" Sam asked as they all pulled on their jackets.

"How does zero dollars sound?" Finn teased.

"No, really," Sam insisted. "What do I owe you."

He reached around to pull his wallet from his jeans, but Finn shook his head and said seriously, "No, I'm paying for this. You drove all the way out here, it's the least I can do."

Sam didn't argue anymore, but he still felt bad that Finn was paying for things. As they walked out to the car, Finn said, "It's okay, Sam. I can pay sometimes," he gave him a small smile and said, "You're my boyfriend and she's my daughter – it's how these things are supposed to work."

Sam looked over at Finn and smiled. It wasn't often that they actually referred to each other as boyfriends, mostly because they were still being secret about the whole thing even if they were completely okay with it. They drove back to campus, Annika squealing in the backseat as Sam and Finn sat up front, their hands clasped comfortably between them.

Once they got back to campus, Finn and Sam just looked at each other for a moment. "We'll see you at Christmas, right?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Of course," Finn nodded. "Finals end on the 15th or something so I'll be home after that, and I have like, a month off."

"Sweet," Sam smiled.

Without any hesitation, Sam leaned in and connected his lips to Finn's. Finn was surprised by the gesture but kissed back, his hand weaving in Sam's hair (which was quickly growing back to the length he was used to). Sam was just getting into the kiss when Annika let out another squeal and they slowly backed out of the kiss. They smiled at each other before climbing out of the car. Sam took the driver's seat and Finn opened the door to the back seat so he could give Annika a kiss goodbye. "See you soon, Annie," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"Papa bye?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Finn smiled sadly and nodded, "Yep, but only for a little while."

That seemed to make her feel better about it all, because then she smiled and said, "Love Papa! Love Papa!"

Finn grinned and kissed her forehead again. "Bye Annika. I love you, too, sweetie."

He shut the car door and waved at both of them as Sam drove away. Annika fell asleep not long after they began driving, and she didn't wake again until they were about ten miles out of Lima. Their day had been rather enjoyable, even considering the fact that they'd said goodbye to Finn. It hurt, but it was what needed to happen.

With a sigh, Sam parked the car and walked inside, Annika still sleeping in his arms. Burt and Carole greeted them as they got home, and they seemed to know where Sam and Annika had been without even asking. It was nice, though, because Sam was honestly as tired as Annika; long drives usually put him to sleep, but he had to stay awake to drive.

The weeks until Christmas break seemed to take forever, and Sam was a little more than frustrated that in the weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks, he'd only spoken to Finn on Skype twice. Finn had finals and a few glee club competitions and never seemed to have a spare second for his family. It was really beginning to wear on Sam, because Annika was frustrated with it too, and when she was frustrated, she _always_ took it out on Sam. She'd throw her toys or use her dart gun that Puck had given her for her birthday. Puck found that last bit particularly amusing, but he had no other words of sympathy besides offering to babysit her every now and then to give Sam a break.

Annika wouldn't leave Sam's side, though, most likely because she thought Sam would leave just like Finn had. That's why most of the time Sam ended up hanging out with Puck and Annika, sitting around watching Barbie movies and Blue's Clues and playing dolls and guns until Annika was ready for bed. It was boring, and they still had work to give them a change of environment, but Sam could tell that Annika hated that Finn wasn't around all the time. To be honest, Sam hated it too.

The moment Finn walked through the door on December 15th, both Sam and Annika were happy to see him (along with Burt and Carole, of course). It was a full week and a half before Christmas, but finals were over and Finn would be home for almost a whole month. The moment he walked through the door, Sam and Annika were at his side. Annika was squealing and jumping, begging him to pick her up, and Sam waited patiently for his hello.

Finn smiled and shed his jacket before picking Annika up and hugging Sam. It was weird to hug Sam after just shy of a month, because even though it hadn't been that long, Sam's belly was getting rather large, just like it had been before with Annika. It was still amazing to Finn that Sam had this ability and handled it so well – it was one of the many things Finn loved about him. "Home?" Annika asked.

Finn was surprised at how well she spoke, and he nodded, "For a while, yeah."

Annika didn't let go of Finn the rest of the night. She sat on his lap during dinner, insisted that he play dolls with her, only let Finn change her into pajamas, and proceeded to fall asleep on his lap as he rocked her on the recliner with a Barbie movie playing in the background. Sam watched them adoringly, although it never showed on his face. His heart swelled in his chest as he watched Annika snuggle up on Finn's lap.

After she'd been asleep for a while, Finn stood and carried her down the hall and put her down in her crib. She squirmed and clutched onto her blanket before letting out a sigh and falling into a deep sleep.

Slowly Finn made his way into the living room, taking great care not to wake Annika. Sam smiled at Finn and for the first time since Finn had gotten home, he got a big hug. "You're really good with her," Sam mumbled, his voice muted by Finn's shirt.

"Ahh, well, you're better," Finn half-shrugged.

He frowned because he _knew_ it was true. Sam was around Annika for everything – all the little moments that made being a parent so exciting – and Finn had missed it all. He wished he could say that he'd be around for these things with the next one, their baby girl, but he didn't know. Ideally Finn would be, but did that equate to reality? He was uneasy as he thought about it, and was only snapped out of his thoughts when Burt practically dragged them by their collars into the living room. "I think now is about the time we have a little talk," he told them.

Burt directed them to sit on the sofa, and he stood in front of them, hands in his pockets. "Uh…we were just hugging," Finn said lamely.

"I know," Burt replied with a nod. "That's not what this is about." Sam and Finn looked up at Burt, clueless, and their hands instinctively found each other's on the sofa between them. "Look, you guys are happy to be together, and that's great. You're living in the now like a lot of kids do – but right now you have to think ahead. We need to come up with a plan for what we're going to do when Sam goes into labor."

Sam and Finn exchanged nervous glances. They hadn't even thought about it – Finn would be three hours away, he wouldn't be able to just run to Sam's rescue like he had with Annika. "I'll call Finn first," Sam said instantly.

Burt looked at him like he wasn't sure it was the best idea. "What if you need help though?" Burt asked. "We'll need to get you to the hospital."

"Yeah, but we may as well let Finn get a head start on getting home. I mean, he'll get home faster if I call him before anyone else," Sam argued. "Besides, I can handle it."

Burt looked unsure, but he didn't argue. "Finn isn't going to speed and get a ticket on his way home, either," he said firmly.

Finn looked ready to argue but Sam squeezed Finn's hand and said, "He's right." Sam turned to face Finn and he said, "You just risk taking longer to get home if you speed. If you get caught who knows how long it'll take to get a ticket."

Finn's face contorted into a frown, but he nodded and accepted anyway. "Okay, fine, I won't speed, but you'll call me first so I can get home as soon as I can. No matter what," he insisted. "No competition or class can get in the way of this."

"About that," Burt cut in. "I think it would be best if you told your professors and the music teacher what's going on here."

"They wouldn't believe me," Finn frowned.

Sam sighed and said, "Just say it's your _girlfriend_ then, they'll believe that. They'll believe it and think you're being amazing and responsible and they'll let you go."

"It's not completely honest, but it might be your only option," Burt shrugged.

Finn nodded. "Okay. Yeah, I'll tell them when semester starts."

"Sounds good – I didn't want there to be a panic when it actually happened," Burt told them. "And Sam, when you go into labor, you call whoever you think is closest. We'll drop whatever we're doing to help you."

"Thanks," Sam said weakly.

All the talk about going into labor and having another baby was really starting to freak him out, no matter how much he thought he was ready for it. He was only eighteen – he'd have two kids before he reached nineteen and now that he thought about it, Sam felt kind of like a slut. Sure, the kids were with the same guy but it was the thought of it all – being a parent at that young to _two_ kids was a little insane.

Burt left the room with words Sam didn't hear, and Finn turned to Sam slowly, squeezing his hand. "Hey, it's okay," Finn said, trying to comfort Sam.

He could feel Sam's hand trembling within his own and he just _knew_ that it was nerves. Sam tried to be strong but sometimes Finn just wished he'd let his guard down and let Finn try to help. "Everything will be fine," Finn insisted, clutching Sam's hand with both of his own. "Dr. Lopez has you on more medicines and you're going to make it full term this time."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, finally meeting Finn's eyes with his own. He offered Finn a weak smile before saying, "I just don't know if I'm ready to raise two kids."

"You are," Finn insisted. "I see the way you are with Annika – you were like, meant to be the best dad in the world." Sam let out an incredulous laugh and Finn insisted, "No, seriously. You're so good with her all the time. I watch you two and just get jealous…you're _so_ amazing with her and you like, always know what to do and I don't even know how you know these things."

Sam watched Finn, unable to find words. Slowly, Sam slid his hand out of Finn's and reached up to cup Finn's face with them. He connected their lips in a soft kiss, not quite sure of any other way to express the overwhelming mixture of feelings he was experiencing. "Do you want to sleep upstairs tonight?" Finn whispered softly.

Sam nodded and followed Finn slowly upstairs where they made quick work of snuggling under the blankets and just enjoying the other's touch; it didn't happen often and they'd have to savor it when it did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I appreciate your enthusiasm and support for this story - but I would like to let you all know that I'm a busy person. I work about 50 hours per week between my two jobs, and I have other fics going on at this time as well. I will probably only be updating about once a week, and I'd appreciate if you could just all provide your wonderful feedback and not spam the review section with pleas for an update. I promise I'm not abandoning this story! You'll get to read it all in time - when I have time to write! With that being said, thanks again for reading!**

Two days before Christmas, Sam sat at the dinner table with Burt and Carole (Finn and Puck had taken Annika out to see Happy Feet 2 in the theatres) and all was silent until they heard a shuffling from the foyer and a familiar voice call out, "Hello!"

"Kurt?" Burt called happily.

The three at the table abandoned their food (Sam slower because he was beginning to have troubles moving around thanks to his belly) and walked out into the foyer where a snow covered but still absolutely fabulous Kurt stood. He beamed at them, his many bags gathered around his feet, as he shed his jacket and scarf. "We thought you weren't coming home," Carole said, pulling him into a big hug.

Kurt just laughed and let himself be jostled between Carole and Burt. He received many hugs before they finally backed away, and Kurt and Sam's eyes finally met. "Hey," Kurt smiled, his eyes drifting down to Sam's belly. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, slightly uncomfortable with how obvious Kurt made his glances.

"We've got dinner on the table," Carole interrupted.

"Oh, no that's okay," Kurt shook his head. "We stopped to eat on our way home. Blaine drove," Kurt explained. "Rachel and I caught a ride with him and pitched in for gas. It's cheaper that way."

"Well, we're glad you're home," Burt insisted, giving Kurt a tight hug before walking back to the dining room.

Carole followed and soon Sam and Kurt were left alone in the foyer. "You want help carrying that upstairs?" Sam offered, pointing at the bags surrounding Kurt's feet.

Kurt looked shocked that Sam would offer such a thing. "You don't need to help," he insisted. "You should be resting."

"I carry Annika all the time," Sam shrugged. "I think I can handle one of your bags."

Kurt eyed Sam warily but agreed and handed Sam the lightest bag he could find. They walked upstairs and into Kurt's room, where Kurt unceremoniously tossed himself backwards on his bed with a huge grin on his face. "What's got you so happy?" Sam asked as he sat down in Kurt's desk chair.

Kurt fixed his smile on Sam as he said, "I did it."

Confused, Sam asked, "Uh…what?"

"You know…Blaine and I…we…well…" Kurt trailed off, waiting for Sam to catch on.

It took Sam a moment, but when he did, his eyes widened and he asked, "In front of Rachel!"

Kurt burst out laughing at that and shook his head. He sat up on the bed as he said, "No, Rachel's hardly ever around the apartment. I actually think she's going to move out when we go back."

"Where will she live?" Sam asked.

"With Jesse," Kurt shrugged. "They've been dating pretty much since we started school there – and about a month ago Blaine and I did it for the first time and I think maybe she found out and that's why she hasn't been around as much either."

Sam frowned and asked, "Is that why you didn't come home for Thanksgiving? Because I know your dad said he'd give you gas money to come home…"

"Well when you put it that way it makes me sound horrible," Kurt said, his smile fading. "We don't do it _all_ the time, but it's nice – fun, even – and I'm glad I just let go and trusted Blaine."

Sam didn't really say anything. He was kind of jealous that Kurt and Blaine could do things like that without having to worry about things like Sam had to – it wasn't fair and even though Sam was happy to have Annika and this new baby, he was still bitter about it all. Kurt frowned and said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it," Sam shrugged.

He didn't really want any sympathy in that moment – it was the holidays and holidays were supposed to be fun and happy. Kurt asked where Finn and Annika were, and when Sam explained it to him, Kurt seemed surprised that Puck was so involved with them still. Kurt and Sam ended up talking most of the night as Kurt unpacked, even after Finn and Annika got home. Annika still wouldn't let go of Finn, so it was pretty easy for them all.

The next day Kurt was sitting around teaching Annika how to use barrettes and ponytails (Sam made a mental note to get a short haircut so Annika couldn't put his hair up) when Finn approached and asked, "Uh…can I talk to you?"

Sam instantly became nervous, because those words were hardly ever good. He nodded and followed Finn into the dining room, out of earshot of Kurt and Annika. "I um…I wanted to ask if you'd be okay with getting your Christmas present early because Burt told me what you want to get Annika and it would just be easier to do it before Christmas."

Sam furrowed his brow and looked over at Finn. He hadn't understood a word of what Finn had said, or at least what he'd meant. "What?" Sam asked.

"Okay, Burt told me that you want to get Annika a toddler bed, right?" Finn asked.

Sam nodded. He'd been planning to get her a toddler bed for Christmas so they could use the crib for the new baby. What this had to do with his own Christmas present, Sam had no idea. "Well," Finn continued. "I was thinking that we could set the bed up for her so she can go see it on Christmas morning."

"What does that have to do with my…?" Sam asked.

Finn cut him off with, "Just, hear me out, okay?"

Sam stopped and looked up at Finn curiously. "I have something for you guys, but for Christmas I wanted to…well…give you more space," Finn explained. "I'm hardly ever around and you're here all the time, and you'll have the girls with you so I was thinking we could trade rooms. Then you'd have my bigger bed, and then Annika's could go across the room next to it, and Burt measured and said the crib fits right in that little desk area that's cut away from the rest of the room. My room is kind of huge and you'd all fit in it just fine, and then we could just leave the room you're in right now for a spare bed for me and like, all their toys, because they've got tons."

When Finn finished, he looked down at Sam nervously, wondering what he thought of it all. "That's nice of you," Sam admitted with a smile. "You don't have to give up your room, though."

"I want to."

Sam pulled Finn into a hug, happy to hear that he insisted. If Finn was giving up his room to Sam and the girls, that meant he was thinking about his family, and if he was thinking about his family, maybe things were going to work out better than Sam originally thought they would. He smiled and said, "Thanks Finn."

"So we'll move stuff before Christmas, then?" Finn asked, his arms wrapping around Sam to hold him close.

"Yep. I'll ask Carole or Kurt to take Annika out for a while and we can do it then. Annika's bed is already in the garage – I bought it for her already," Sam explained.

The day before Christmas, Carole and Kurt decided to take Annika to see Santa at the mall, leaving Sam, Finn, and Burt to rearrange Sam and Finn's rooms. Sam didn't do much because his back was hurting him so bad, but he didn't feel too bad because he had some last minute gift wrapping to do anyway, even if all he was doing was shoving gifts in bags with tissue paper.

As it turns out, Annika cried and cried the entire time Kurt sat with her on Santa's lap. The one photo they got was of Kurt frantically trying to shush Annika as she cried on a very confused Santa's lap. Sam and Finn laughed quite a bit at the picture, but Annika just clung to Finn, frowning. She was rather whiny the rest of the night, and they all went to bed early.

Just as Sam expected, Annika was much more excited about the dresses and dolls she got from Kurt, Carole, and Burt than she was about her bed, but the real test would be that night when it was time to go to sleep. What surprised everyone was what Finn gave Annika, though, and Sam couldn't help but think it was adorable even when Kurt complained about how annoying they were going to find it in two days.

He'd gotten Annika a little drum set; nothing fancy, just four pieces, and even though she was a little too young to play it now as Kurt had reminded Finn, he still thought it was a good idea. Finn knew that by the time Annika was big enough to play it, he'd be able to be around her and teach her, and until then she could just hit the drums randomly and annoy everyone while he was away at school.

Annika was well occupied in the living room for most of the day, and around mid-afternoon Kurt offered to keep an eye on her so Sam and Finn could hang out. Sam still hadn't given Finn any sort of gift, and Finn had a little something for Sam to go along with the new room. Sam pulled out his gift for Finn first; it had been moved stealthily within his dresser so Finn hadn't seen it when they moved Sam's stuff upstairs. It was a long, thin box and Sam held it out to Finn. "Merry Christmas," he said.

Finn looked down at the box then up at Sam. "Thanks," he said with a smile, taking the gift and sitting on the end of Sam's new bed to open it.

Finn ripped through the wrapping paper like a small child would and anxiously opened the box. Inside was a set of drumsticks. They were mahogany colored and were still in their plastic packaging. "Your mom said you've been looking at these forever," Sam shrugged, sitting down next to Finn.

"But they're so…"

"Nice," Sam cut him off, not wanting to be told that they were too expensive. They were fancy drumsticks, one of the best pairs a drummer could own, and Sam didn't need to be reminded of their price. How much the gift cost shouldn't matter – Sam had learned that over the years – it was the thought behind the gift that mattered. "Do you like them?"

Finn beamed and said, "These are awesome. Thank you."

Sam just nodded and they stared at each other, their expressions unreadable, before Finn jolted and grabbed his gift for Sam off the dresser. It was wrapped in shiny silver paper and topped with a red bow. He held it out to Sam and said, "This is for you."

Silently, Sam took it from Finn and opened it slowly. The suspense was killing him, but he knew it was killing Finn too, and that art of the game was fun. When he finally unwrapped it, Sam pulled the lid off the box and inside was a picture frame masked by tissue paper. Once the tissue paper was out of the way, Sam looked down and couldn't help but smile.

In the frame was one of the first photos of the three of them where they all looked happy. Annika was cradled in Sam's arms and Sam and Finn stood together, their graduation robes bright red against the green grass and blue sky of the football field where the ceremony had taken place. Sam didn't seem to be able to find words at first. He just stared down at the picture. "Mom took the picture, but I asked her to send it to me because I really like this one," Finn said. He pointed down and the picture and said, "Even Annika is smiling. All of us are. We're one big happy family, right?"

Sam nodded and looked over at Finn, a smile still playing on his lips. "Thank you," Sam said earnestly.

Their eyes locked and Finn just nodded, connecting their lips slowly. Sam sighed into the kiss as Finn's hand moved to cup Sam's cheek. The kiss deepened gently, Finn's tongue running just barely along Sam's lower lip. Sam inched closer to Finn on the bed as the kiss became more heated, and he reached over for Finn's lap, his hand resting upon Finn's thigh. Finn moaned softly into the kiss and –

"Kiss!"

Finn and Sam separated quickly, their faces flushed, as they saw Kurt approach the door, chasing after Annika who had apparently gotten away. Kurt said a rushed goodbye to whomever he was speaking to on his cell phone (most likely Blaine) and muttered an apology. He scooped Annika up in his arms and said, "You need to leave Daddy and Papa alone sometimes, sweetie."

"Kiss!" she squealed again.

"Let's go play dolls, Annie," Kurt said, walking away with her, leaving Finn and Sam alone once more.

They turned to face each other, a look of relief and amusement on their faces, before connecting their lips once more. It wasn't more than a few seconds into the kiss when they were interrupted once again, this time by Annika's screams of anger instead of her cries of amusement. They heard Kurt struggle with her, but it was obvious that she didn't want to go play with him anymore. "Dada! Papa!" she screamed, crying against a struggling Kurt. "No! Dada! Papa!"

"Bring her here," Finn called out, knowing full well Kurt had barely gotten a few steps down the hall with her.

Kurt reappeared in the doorway looking frustrated as Annika kicked and flailed in his arms, ruffling his hair that he'd spent so much time on that morning. Annika's cries subsided as Finn reached out for her. Sam stood slowly and went over to the TV that they'd kept in the room. "Want to watch a movie with us?" Sam asked, turning around to face Annika.

"Yeah!" Annika clapped.

She looked up at Finn and he smiled, "Do you like movies?"

"Yeah," she smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

Sam turned around again and asked her, "Which movie is your favorite, Annie?"

Annika looked at Sam and thought for a minute before she replied, "Avtar!"

Sam beamed proudly and looked at Finn, whose face was full of amusement. "Isn't she a bit young for that one?" he asked Sam.

"I think she's too young to understand any of it," he shrugged. "It's the scenery and explosions that she likes. It's one of the few full length movies she'll sit through, though."

Finn looked impressed and Sam started Avatar in the DVD player as Finn changed Annika into her pajamas. It was late and she'd probably fall asleep while they were watching it. Sam and Finn changed as well, just switching into pajama pants before the three of them climbed into Sam's bed and the movie began. Throughout the first half of the movie, Annika "oooh"ed and "ahhh"ed at all the scenery and exciting moments, but about halfway through her comments dissipated into light snores. Finn wanted to complain when Annika was making noises because the one time _he'd_ watched Avatar with Sam, he wasn't allowed to talk – that was Sam's rule. That rule really sucked, too, because sometimes Finn didn't really understand what was going on. Now Sam let Annika make noise during the movie whenever she wanted to? Sure she was cute and adorable, but still.

Finn kept his mouth shut though, and when the movie ended he looked over at Sam, who looked attentive even as the credits rolled, and then down at Annika, who was slumped against Finn's chest, fast asleep. Carefully Finn scooped Annika up into his arms and carried her over to her new bed, lying her down underneath the covers. She snuggled in to her blanket and didn't even fuss.

Finn pulled off his shirt and climbed under the blankets without a second thought. Sam did the same and they found each other in the darkness. Finn held Sam around his shoulders and pulled him close. Sam's belly pressed against Finn and while he would have been embarrassed last time, he wasn't now; it was just sort of something that they were used to. Finn's lips met Sam's lazily and they kissed slowly, the passion from earlier gone and instead turned into soft, gentle kisses. Neither felt the need to press for more, nor would they want to with Annika lying in the room near them.

Sam pulled away to take a breath and before Finn could stop himself, he whispered, "I love you."

Sam smiled; he didn't hear it nearly as often as he liked, and the reminder made his heart beat a little faster. "I love you too, Finn," Sam whispered in reply, kissing Finn softly.

Their lips connected a few more times as they became more drowsy until Sam let out a soft hum and said, "I've missed you."

He rolled over in Finn's arms so Finn was pressed against his back, an arm draped lazily over Sam's waist. "I've missed you too," Finn whispered in reply.

Finn planted a soft kiss on Sam's shoulder and sleep slowly claimed the two of them.

When the time came for Finn to say goodbye and go back to school, it was a little easier. It was strange for Finn to think that the next time he'd be home would be for the new baby, but it was the truth. Annika was a little better with saying goodbye. "I'll be back when baby gets here," Finn told her as he hugged her goodbye. "I'm just going to my other room. Remember the one you saw?"

Annika nodded and Finn said, "I'm going to stay there for a little bit and then I'll come visit you again. How does that sound?"

She looked disbelieving, but she nodded, "Okay."

"Good girl," Finn smiled.

He kissed her forehead and set her down before turning his attention to Sam. "Remember, call me right away," Finn said seriously. "I promise I won't speed too much."

"I'll call, don't worry," Sam nodded. "I promise you'll be the first person I call."

Finn smiled and pulled Sam into a hug. Neither moved for a moment as they realized what would happen the next time they were in each other's presence. Slowly Finn stepped away and said goodbye to his mom and Burt before he gathered his bags and walked out the door. Annika turned to Sam and asked, "Again?"

"He'll be home again soon, Annie," Sam insisted, carrying her into the living room.

Carole and Burt noticed that he was moving slower than he used to and they worried that maybe it wasn't good for the baby. Carole decided to call Dr. Lopez before Sam's appointment the following week and ask him to be sure that Sam could keep up the physical work he was doing. As Sam found out at his eight month appointment, he couldn't. "I'd recommend minimal movement for the next month if we want this baby to be born full term," Dr. Lopez told Sam as he turned off the ultrasound machine.

Sam sat up slowly and frowned. "You've already reached month eight, which is fantastic," Dr. Lopez told him. "This is about where you were at when you had Annika. The vitamin regimen and medications we gave you have helped get you this far, but to be sure, I'd highly recommend minimal movement. I'm not restricting you to bed rest, but keep everything slow. If you feel any pains, give me a call, but I think we'll be safe to call it good and we'll see you in four weeks or when the baby comes. If you make it full term, we'll induce you, but I don't see it coming to that."

Sam listened to Dr. Lopez's instructions and decided that yeah, it was probably best he follow his rules even though Sam really thought he could work without many problems. He called in to his boss that afternoon and she was more than understanding of his situation. She was even so nice she assured him that his job would still be there for him after the baby was born.

Now it was a waiting game.

Annika and Sam sat home every day playing games, watching movies, and more often than not they would color. Kurt had given Annika crayons and giant Disney Princess coloring books and she was addicted. Her coloring was mostly scribbles, but Sam still smiled and thanked her whenever she would give him another picture. He appreciated them because they were from her, and even if she colored outside of the lines, they were precious.

It was the first week in February when the two of them began getting restless. It was a relief to Sam when he got a text message from Puck asking if they could hang out. Within two hours, Puck was at the front door looking worse for wear. "What's going on?" Sam asked as he invited Puck inside.

"Puck!" Annika squealed, running into the foyer where Puck was shedding his letterman's jacket. "Hi Puck!"

"Hey Annie," Puck said, offering a weak smile as he lifted her up and held her as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

She wanted to be put down almost right away, and Puck and Sam watched as she scampered away. Sam turned to Puck slowly and gave him a questioning look, not wanting to push too much. "Lauren broke up with me," Puck said with a frown. "I was really into her…like, I was faithful and I wooed her and stuff and it was all for shit."

Sam didn't quite know what to say to this. "I'm sorry," he winced.

He wasn't sure if it was the strange cramps he'd been having all day or what Puck had told him, but he was rather uncomfortable. They walked into the living room and Puck took the crayon that Annika was offering him. He helped her color Snow White as Sam asked, "What happened?"

Puck explained that Lauren just didn't like being a state away from Puck, and even had the audacity to say that he was holding her back. Puck seemed pretty upset about it all, and he also seemed rather appreciative of how distracting Annika was. She was excited to have someone new to play with, especially since Burt and Carole were away in New York for the week to see Kurt's first theatre performance at Juilliard.

Sam took some medicine for his cramping while Puck got Annika into her pajamas, and the three of them sat on the couch, Annika curled up into Puck's side, as they watched Barbie Nutcracker for probably the fifth time that evening. When she had fallen asleep, Puck carried her upstairs to her bed. "You okay, dude?" he asked as he walked back downstairs.

Sam wasn't okay, though, and he knew it. It was a week before his due date; it all hit him at once as Sam realized that this was it. He was going into labor and there was nobody around. "I…I don't think so," Sam shook his head nervously. "I…where's my phone?"

Puck looked around and spotted it on the dinner table. He grabbed it and brought it over to Sam. "Shouldn't we like, get you to the hospital or something, dude?" Puck asked.

Sam shook his head and dialed Finn's number with shaking hands.

Finn was about to go down the hall to brush his teeth when his phone started ringing. His roommate Micah and a few of his friends were still playing Call of Duty, and they didn't bother to turn the TV down as Finn answered his phone. "Hello?" he asked eagerly when he noticed it was Sam calling.

"Finn? It's happening. You need to come home. It's time," Sam said between pants, his breathing already ragged as the pain hit him in strong waves.

"Wha…now!" Finn shrieked.

He scrambled around his room and Micah finally paused the game. "I thought mom and Burt were gone though? Who's there with you?" Finn asked, worry evident in his voice.

He tripped over his backpack as he scrambled to toss some clothes into his duffel bag. "Puck's here," Sam explained. "He can take me."

"What about Annika? She can't stay home alone and she needs to sleep tonight," Finn questioned. A million things came to mind that needed to be done, and he couldn't stand that Micah and his friends were starting to laugh at him. "I need to know what's going on, Sam."

"I…I don't know I think…Puck is calling Santana to get her to stay here with Annika," Sam explained as Puck spoke on the phone in the other room. "Then we're going to call Burt and Carole on the drive there. You just need to get here, Finn."

Panic filled Sam's voice with the last sentence, and Finn nodded, forgetting that Sam couldn't hear it. "I'm on my way," Finn said bravely, tugging on his jacket while holding his cell phone with the other hand. "I'll be there soon, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," Sam said quickly, hanging up his phone.

Finn hung up his own phone and tucked it in his pocket before rushing out the door. "Where are you going?" Micah asked with a sneer. "It's a Wednesday night. You have class tomorrow, dumbass."

"I'm going home," Finn shook his head. "I have to…it's…"

He stammered through his words but didn't care to explain anything else. Instead he rushed out of his dorm and down to his car.

Sam and Puck had to sit for barely ten minutes before Santana got there, and she looked wide awake and a little worried. "I told my dad," she said to them as they walked out the door. "He's on his way to the hospital. Let me know when I can bring Annika to see you guys."

Sam nodded and Puck helped Sam walk slowly out to his truck. They drove across town faster than was probably legal, but they got to the hospital in time, and Sam was put on plenty of pain medications to dull the aches coursing through his body. Puck sat nervously at Sam's side, wondering just where Finn was, and when he was going to get there…


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, we're prepping the ER right now," Dr. Lopez said as he walked into Sam's hospital room. Sam was breathing heavily and had taken to squeezing Puck's hand since Finn _still_ wasn't there. "We'll be able to take you down the hall in about ten minutes and then you can meet baby number two."

Sam looked panicked and shook his head. "No, no no, Finn isn't here, we can't do this yet," he winced and squeezed Puck's hand.

"We can't wait much longer than that, Sam," Dr. Lopez shook his head. "It's going to be dangerous if we do."

With a frown, Sam nodded and looked at Puck, "If he's not here I need you to go with me. I can't do this alone."

Sam looked pale and weak and Puck knew it wasn't his place, but he couldn't leave his best friend alone like that. He nodded and said, "I'm going to go call Finn and see where he is first, okay?"

Sam nodded and leaned back against his pillows, pain coursing through him. Puck walked out into the hall and dialed Finn's number quickly. The phone just rang without any answer, until Puck heard a ringtone emanating from down the hall. He stood and looked around the corner to see Finn bolting down the hallway. "Get in there, dude!" Puck practically shouted. "You were so close to missing this."

Finn slowed down and nodded. "Is he doing okay?" he asked Puck.

"He's fine, just get your ass in there before he has a freaking panic attack," Puck replied, practically pushing Finn into Sam's room.

Sam looked relieved as Finn walked over to his bed. Their lips met quickly and Finn asked, "What's going on?"

"Ten…ten minutes," Sam winced. "We're going to the ER."

"So she'll be born like Annika was?" Finn asked, looking between Sam and Dr. Lopez.

Sam nodded as Dr. Lopez helped get a few things in order. They slowly moved Sam to the stretcher they'd prepared for him. Finn had the horrid blue scrubs tossed at him again and this time he put them on without question. Finn felt so helpless as he watched Sam struggle through the pain. It was much too soon in Finn's opinion for them to be wheeling down the hall to the ER.

His eyes locked with Sam's as they walked and things were all so different now. The baby would be fine, they knew that, but it was still scary. They were still only teenagers and here they were, about to welcome a second baby into the world.

In the ER the nurses set up the same curtain they had before, blocking Sam's belly from view, leaving him to stare over at Finn nervously. Sam instinctively reached out for Finn's hand and they stared at each other before Finn laughed and said, "Don't pass out on me this time, okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded. He didn't feel as weak as last time; with Annika things had been bad. Dr. Lopez took better care of him this time, though, so everything should go just fine.

It was weird how time seemed to drag on forever but pass in seconds all at the same time. Finn and Sam's hands were tight on each other and they waited – just waited – until finally they heard cries from across the room. Finn's eyes widened and he looked like a little kid in a candy shop, so excited to hear cries that in a few weeks would be the most dreaded sound in the world.

One of the nurses walked to the other side of the curtain that was hiding Sam's belly from view and she held out a little bundle of blankets. Inside was a squirming little baby. Sam's arms curled around the girl instinctively and he looked down at her adoringly, not even disgusted by the bits of blood still on her. She cried and cried, but Sam could tell already that she would look just like Finn; she had a thin layer of dark hair across her head, and she even looked tall when she was curled up in the blankets. "I'll get her cleaned up and we'll get you all to a room," the nurse said. "Dr. Lopez is just finishing up your stitches.

Finn and Sam stared after the little baby as the nurse walked away to clean her and measure her. Neither boy really knew what to say; they just stared at each other in awe. Finn leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips before sitting up straight and smiling down at Sam.

Everything happened so fast; Finn was ushered out of the ER first while they cleaned Sam and the baby up. He sat in the waiting room with Puck, the only person that was there at the moment. "I got a text message from Kurt – he and your parents are on their way," Puck told him. "They left when you guys were walking down to the ER. How is he? And the baby?"

Finn just smiled and pulled Puck into a hug. "They're fine. They're both fine," he smiled into Puck's shoulder. "Everything was okay."

Puck smiled too, and he hugged Finn back, his grip firm as he found himself at a loss for words. "They're getting cleaned up and then you can see them if you want," Finn said as he stepped away from Puck.

Puck just nodded, and the two of them waited impatiently for a nurse to come get them. Finn bounded eagerly down the hall behind the nurse as she led them to Sam's new room. Soft cries could be heard from inside, and as they entered, they saw Sam lowering a bottle to her lips. The baby's cries subsided and Sam looked up with a big smile on his face.

Finn and Puck wandered over, both of them in awe of the little bundle in Sam's arms. Sam was trying not to panic at the thought of having two little girls to take care of now, and instead he was just enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms; something he hadn't been able to fully enjoy with Annika and he always regretted. "Oh god," Puck said, looking down at her. "She looks like Finn."

Finn slapped Puck on the arm, not enough to hurt but enough to shut him up. Sam laughed and said, "Yeah, but that's not a bad thing."

Triumphantly, Finn puffed out his chest a little and turned to Puck with a big grin on his face. "You two are too adorable," Puck rolled his eyes. "And I'm tired. I'll come back with Santana and Annie tomorrow morning, how's that sound?"

"Thanks, Puck," Sam said.

"See you tomorrow, man," Finn said, clapping Puck on the shoulder.

Puck left the room and Finn sat down next to Sam eagerly. He peered over at the new baby, who was sucking at the bottle hungrily. "We never talked about names for her…" Sam trailed off softly.

The last nurse left the room, leaving Sam, Finn, and their new daughter all alone. "You're right," Finn replied.

They just stared down at her, pondering names, until Finn broke the silence. "She's going to take your last name too, right? Just like Annika did?" Finn asked.

He sounded a little disappointed when he asked it, and Sam was brought back to years ago when they were contemplating Annika's name. Sam hadn't known back then whether he and Finn would really end up together, but since he was sure he'd keep Annika with him, at least for most of the time, she'd taken his last name, so her birth certificate read: Annika Lucy Evans. Sam looked over at Finn and said, "It would be easiest – I mean, I don't know what's going to happen in the future but it would be a little confusing if the girls had different last names, you know?" Sam asked.

It hurt him how sad Finn seemed to hear that the new baby wouldn't be taking his last name, either. He just wanted them all to be one big family, but if you looked at them, Finn just kind of seemed like the awkward outsider. "Hey," Sam said, trying to capture Finn's attention. "It's just for now."

Finn nodded and flashed a quick smile before asking, "What do you want to name her?"

Sam shrugged and said, "I honestly don't know. I kind of like the name Nicole, but…I don't know. I don't think she looks like a Nicole."

Neither spoke as they gazed down at her, trying to figure out what name fit her. "We could um…kind of name her after my mom…kind of," Finn stammered. "I mean, my mom _is_ pretty awesome, and like, Caroline is a good name."

"Caroline," Sam tried it out. He looked down at the little baby girl in his arms. "Caroline," he repeated, watching as she opened her eyes for the first time.

She stared up at him innocently, her dark hazel eyes gazing up into his, and he smiled. "I think that means she likes it," he commented.

Finn grinned and said, "I think it fits her."

Sam thought about it for a minute before nodding, "Yeah it does. Caroline Nicole Evans."

Finn and Sam's eyes met and they kissed quickly before Sam tugged the now-empty bottle away from…Caroline. It was exciting for Sam to be able to call her by name, and he rested her gently up on his shoulder to burp her. Finn watched with a smile as Sam seemed so much better this time around. "Do you want to hold her?" Sam asked softly.

Caroline looked like she was about to fall asleep, but Finn didn't mind. He'd love it if she fell asleep in her arms…it was so adorable when Annika did it. He reached out and slowly scooped her up into his arms. Sam watched with tired eyes as Finn stared down at the little bundle in his arms in awe. He gave a goofy grin as she squirmed in his arms, slowly settling down into his arms. "She's so cute," Finn muttered.

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah she is."

He leaned back against his pillows as Finn rocked Caroline to sleep. Sam was asleep almost instantly, exhausted from his evening, and Finn found himself dozing off after he noticed that Caroline had fallen asleep. "I'll take her to the nursery for you," a nurse said, reaching out for Caroline.

Finn hadn't even noticed the woman walk in, and he offered his arms up to her without a word. The nurse settled Caroline into her little bed and pointed to a chair in the corner. "That pulls out into a bed, darling. You get a good night's sleep," the nurse told him. "You'll need it."

Finn nodded and wandered over to the chair slowly. He folded it out and practically collapsed on top of it he was so tired. He woke to soft crying and rolled over to see Sam about to feed Caroline. Finn smiled softly and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning," he mumbled.

Sam looked up and said, "Morning."

Finn climbed out of his fold out bed and wandered over to the bed where Sam sat with Caroline. "Have you been up for long?" he asked.

"Not really, no," Sam replied. "The nurse woke me up to give me medicine and then I couldn't get back to sleep."

Finn just nodded. He really needed a coffee or something because he would certainly be able to fall asleep again if he tried. Almost as if on cue, Burt, Carole, and Kurt walked in and Kurt held out a steaming cup of coffee for Finn. Carole was at Sam's side instantly, cooing over Caroline. Kurt stood next to Finn and smiled, "It went better this time, huh?"

With a goofy grin, Finn nodded and said, "Yeah it did. I barely made it in time – Puck had to bring him."

"Yeah, I was wondering why _Puckerman_ of all people was sending me a text message," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Finn said proudly, his eyes never leaving Caroline.

Kurt smiled and replied, "She is. She looks like you. What's her name?"

"Caroline," Finn told him reverently.

Carole now had Caroline cradled in her arms, and she smiled down at her proudly as Burt peered over her shoulder. Finn felt really grateful that his family was so accepting of all of this – the babies, Sam living with them – and he was even more grateful that Kurt had come home for the occasion. Everyone took turns holding Caroline and feeding her until finally she was back in Sam's arms.

He felt better this time than he had with Annika; he wasn't ashamed or upset or embarrassed about anything…it just was what it was, and he could accept it now. There was a light knock on the door and a nurse walked in. "You've got some more visitors," she announced.

Behind her were Puck, Santana, and Annika. Annika was snuggled into Puck's shoulder; she looked like she had been very confused when she woke to find Sam completely gone. She saw Finn first and cried out, "Papa!"

Finn smiled and reached out for her. She climbed from Puck to Finn eagerly, wrapping her tiny arms around Finn's neck and squeezing tight. "Hey sweetie," Finn laughed, patting her back. "Guess who's finally here?"

Annika didn't reply and Finn shifted so he could sit on the edge of Sam's bed. He pointed over to Sam, who had Caroline cradled in his arms. "Baby sister is here," Finn explained as Sam shifted Caroline a little.

Caroline's big hazel eyes met Annika's blue ones and the room was silent for a moment. "Annie, honey, this is Caroline," Sam explained.

Caroline cooed in his arms and Annika looked torn between being terrified and excited. "Car?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Car is your new sister," Finn told Annika gently. "She's going to live with you and Daddy."

Annika didn't seem to understand what it all meant, yet. She reached out for Caroline slowly, one lone finger pointed out to touch this new stranger lying in her daddy's arms. "You can touch her, Annie, just be gentle," Sam told her.

Now that she had her father's permission, Annika reached out and touched Caroline, her eagerness skewing her aim and instead of touching Caroline's cheek or face, she poked Caroline right in the eye. Caroline burst into tears at the contact, and Annika looked around, terrified. Sam started rocking and comforting Caroline, trying to calm her down, but the crying had done its damage already. Hearing the cries from her baby sister made Annika panic and burst into tears as well. Finn tried to quiet Annika down as Sam did the same for Caroline, and they both tried to ignore the laughter coming from everyone else in the room. "I am so glad I got that on video," Santana commented from the corner where she was, in fact, holding a camera.

It took the boys several minutes to quiet down their daughters, and when they did, Annika refused to go anywhere near Caroline. "Don't you want to hold her?" Sam asked.

"No," Annika said flatly, crossing her arms and shrinking in to Finn.

"Well, what do you want to do, Annie?" Finn asked.

"Food."

Sam snorted a little at this reply. It was so random and out of nowhere, even though to Annika it made perfect sense. "C'mon, girlie, let's get you some food," Santana said from the doorway. "Give you a little break from your baby sister."

"No sis," Annika pouted.

She reached out for Santana, who took her with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Thanks, Santana," Finn said softly.

"No problem," she said with a small smile.

She and Puck took Annika down to the cafeteria, leaving everyone else to chat. "We should go eat, too," Burt said, looking over at Carole and Kurt. "We've gotta get Kurt back to New York before he misses too many performances."

Sam had almost forgotten that Kurt was in the middle of a full week of performances at his school. "Thanks for coming to see us, Kurt," he said.

"No problem," Kurt said with a smile. "Besides, visiting for a day gave my understudy a chance to shine."

The drive to Kurt's school from Lima would take almost eleven hours, meaning he'd miss a full performance that night. Sam was amazed they'd gotten to Lima as quickly as they had; they probably ended up driving all night. Kurt gave Finn a hug before moving over to the bed where he gave Sam a quick hug and planted a kiss on Caroline's forehead. "You need to send me pictures all the time," Kurt said with a smile.

"Of course," Sam nodded. "I'm sure Carole will be all over that."

Carole smiled and waved her camera in the air. Kurt said one last goodbye to everyone before he, Carole, and Burt were out the door. Sam and Finn turned to face each other and let out nervous laughter they hadn't known they were holding. "I'm not quite sure Annika is a fan of Caroline right now," Finn laughed.

"She will be…eventually," Sam said. "Or at least, I hope so…"

Finn shrugged, "I don't know how this brother and sister thing works but I hope so, too."

They both looked down at Caroline, who was now snoozing in Sam's arms, and they smiled. "She's really adorable."

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, I think so too."

He looked up at Finn and gave him a small smile. "I love you, Finn."

Finn pressed a kiss to Sam's lips and nodded, "I love you too, Sam; and our baby girls. I love our family."

Sam's smile grew and he leaned back against his pillows, content. "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

The drive home from the hospital wasn't nearly as terrifying with Caroline as it was with Annika, not to mention it was new and exciting because she was going home with Sam, not weeks after Sam. He sat in the backseat next to where she lay curled up in her car seat as Finn drove them home in Sam's car. Every chance he had, Finn would glance back at them in the rear view mirror to make sure they were okay. He'd been able to stay until their homecoming on Friday, but he would have to drive back to Athens in a couple of days to go to classes again. He'd emailed his professors and they only gave him the remainder of the week before expecting him back to class.

Once they were home, Burt and Carole met them at the door, lunch just set out on the table moments before. Annika sat in her high chair, squealing at the sight of Finn and Sam in excitement. When Sam turned and Annika spotted the car seat, however, her smile instantly faded and she pouted, "No."

"Caroline is going to live with us, sweetheart," Carole said sweetly, sitting down in her spot at the table right next to Annika's high chair. "She's your sister and she's going to be around for a long time."

"No," Annika frowned again.

Sam looked a little sad but he didn't say anything. "I'm going to lay her down in her crib," he said, looking down at Caroline who was fast asleep in her blankets. "I'll be in to eat in a minute."

Finn and Burt joined Carole at the table where they began serving up lunch. Sam joined them a few moments later and Annika's smile reappeared. She probably didn't realize that Caroline was still in the house, but it was okay. She'd warm up to her sister eventually, or at least Sam hoped she would. Once they were finished with lunch, Carole insisted that Sam go rest in the living room while she cleaned up Annika and got her ready for a nap. Burt and Finn started cleaning up everything from dinner and putting leftovers in the fridge. Finn saw Sam drift off to sleep almost as soon as he sat down, giving Finn the courage to finally say something to Burt. "Can I ask you something?"

He rinsed off some dishes in the sink as Burt wiped off the countertop. "Sure," Burt nodded. "What's on your mind?"

Finn took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm going to drop out of school. At least for now. Like, I can't leave Sam to take care of Annie and Car on his own."

"No."

Finn just stared at Burt, surprised at how automatic and firm the man's answer was. He just kind of gaped at his step-father for a minute before asking, "How is Sam going to possibly care for two babies on his own?"

Burt sighed and said, "Annika isn't a baby anymore, Finn. She's a toddler and she's growing up into a little girl."

"All the more reason for me to stay here," Finn argued. "I've missed out on so much and if I go back I'm going to miss out on it all with Caroline too and I just _can't_ do that. It hurts too much with just Annika, I can't even imagine going through that with Caroline too."

"You have to, Finn," Burt insisted. "It's either that or you have to come up with some sort of compromise to get those girls and Sam closer to you because if you drop out of school, that's it. It's hard to get back into it once you're working nine to five and supporting a family. Breaking the routine you build is going to be hard and you're not going to want to do it and then what? You're stuck supporting them with a job that hardly pays anything because you didn't want to miss out on their childhoods."

Finn just glared at Burt for a minute, the gears in his head slowly turning. "So…they need to move out to Athens with me, then," Finn said, looking up at Burt. "That's it. We'll pack them up and move them to Athens with me."

"It's not that easy, Finn, but you're thinking the right way," Burt acknowledged. "You've got to stay in the dorm the rest of the semester, and you're going to have to apartment search and figure out your budget and take care of the business side of it all before Sam and the girls can just pack up and move."

Finn frowned again but nodded. "Yeah…okay, I can totally do that. The sooner the better, too, so I don't miss anything with Caroline."

"Oh, you will," Burt insisted. "The soonest I'd let them move out there with you would be May – you're in the dorms until then anyway, and you have to focus on school the rest of the semester. You'll miss a few months but it will all be okay."

"No it won't."

Finn looked downright angry now at how casually Burt was telling him he was going to miss out on Caroline's childhood, too. Burt's muscles tensed and he stood up a little straighter. "Finn, you have two daughters now. You have to think of things differently, though. You gotta think about it as you are doing this to help those girls in the future," Burt told him, his voice sympathetic. "It's going to hurt like hell, I don't doubt that. But you do realize that you have all the time in the world, right?"

Finn's brow furrowed and he looked at Burt, confused. "You and Sam…you have a good thing going. You're making the distance work and you love each other," Burt explained. "You can't tell me that Caroline is going to be your last child." Finn just stared at Burt, thinking it all over in his brain. "She had better be your last child until you're done with school," Burt told him firmly. "But I don't think she'll be your last."

It was kind of weird, hearing that sort of talk from Burt when Finn hadn't so much as thought three months ahead, let alone as far ahead as graduating college and having another kid – if Sam even wanted to do that. Finn nodded slowly and said, "Yeah…I guess you're right."

"You're damn right I'm right," Burt said with a dry laugh. "Oh, and by the way, I don't know how this whole…guys with guys thing goes but can't you boys switch it up? You know…so you _know_ there won't be any more babies for a while?"

Finn couldn't believe that Burt was actually bringing up Finn and Sam's sex life, but once he deciphered what Burt was saying, it kind of made sense. Blushing furiously, Finn nodded and left the room, his mind filled with thoughts of what he should do. He wandered into the living room and sat on the couch next to Sam. Even with his eyes half shut, Sam somehow knew it was Finn and he shifted so he was settled into Finn's side. With a strong arm around his shoulders, Sam fell asleep again and Finn just sat there, content. "Papa?" a little voice asked.

Finn turned to see Annika standing by the couch, a naked doll in one hand and a doll-sized dress in the other. "Help?" she asked, holding them up.

He glanced between Sam and Annika, trying to figure out the best way to do this without waking Sam up. "Of course, sweetie," he said, reaching down to take the doll and dress from her.

Once he did, she started making grabbing hands at him, which he'd recently learned meant he had better pick her up or she was going to throw a fit. Finn moved his arm from around Sam and leaned over the best he could to pick her up. Juggling Sam and Annika at the same time was difficult; Finn had no idea how things would be with Caroline added to the mix. Slowly Finn dressed the doll, struggling to get the dress snapped shut in the back. Finally he got it and handed it to Annika, "There you go."

"Tank!" she smiled and scooted off of his lap.

She ran away to the play room, Finn assumed, where he was sure his mom was sitting and playing with her. Things were simple around the house and Finn felt better about it all.

Until that night, at least.

Finn and Sam lay curled up in Sam's bed, Annika sleeping in her bed to one side of the room and Caroline in her crib on the other side. It was quiet, relaxing, and calm. Barely two hours into the night, Caroline's shrill cries broke the silence and both boys grumbled. Sam moved to sit up but winced as he felt a stinging pain in his abdomen. "You'll pull your stitches," Finn whispered. "Let me get her."

Finn climbed out of bed and scooped Caroline up in his arms. He tried to calm her cries as he walked out of the room, but it was too late. Annika was fussing in her bed, sitting up and clinging to her blanket, confused. "No Car," she pouted to Sam.

"Shh, sweetie, she's just hungry," Sam mumbled, lying down in bed facing Annika. "Get some more sleep, Annie."

"'wake," Annika said, confused.

"No, we both need more sleep," Sam told her.

He lay there against his pillows, trying to fall asleep, but Annika just sat up, watching him. Finally she got tired of waiting for attention and climbed out of bed to go find some. "Annika, no," Sam said, slowly climbing out of bed.

It was too late, though. She was already getting down on her hands and knees to scoot down the stairs where she knew Finn was. Bending over was somewhat of a chore for Sam, so he followed her to the bottom of the stairs until she was standing again and he could pick her up without too much pain. "No," she cried, hitting his shoulder.

It didn't hurt him, but it was still frustrating that she was so unwilling to cooperate. "This is why you need more sleep," he grumbled, even though he was sure she couldn't hear it.

Finn wandered out from the kitchen, bottle in hand, and said, "Annika, you need to listen to Daddy. He says you need sleep, so go back up to your bed like a good girl."

"No," Annika pouted, hitting Sam's shoulder again. "Car wake me wake."

"Annika Lucy," Finn said firmly. "You need more sleep. Go back upstairs with Daddy."

"No!" she cried out, louder this time.

Her shriek was enough to scare Caroline, and soon Caroline was crying instead of drinking from her bottle. Finn and Sam looked at each other, exhausted. They had no idea how they were supposed to do this – what's worse, how Sam was supposed to do this alone. "Come on, Annika, we're going to bed," Sam said, walking towards the stairs.

Seeing that they were leaving didn't sit well with Annika, though, and she began kicking and thrashing at Sam. He kept walking towards the stairs until she placed a well-aimed kick right at his stitches. He grunted and bit back a curse word as he set her down. Sam sat at the foot of the stairs, his breathing heavy as the pain slowly subsided. Annika scurried away the minute her feet hit the floor, probably to go back to Finn.

Sam felt tears stinging at his eyes and he wondered how he could have been so stupid about the whole thing. There was no way he could take care of Annika and Caroline by himself – not if Annika was going to be a brat the whole time. "Go to bed, Sam," a gentle voice spoke through the darkness.

Sam looked up to see Carole standing in front of him, a soft but tired smile on her face. "Burt's got Annika. She's going to spend the night in our room tonight. We'll move her bed down to the playroom tomorrow so Caroline doesn't wake her again," Carole told him.

He just stared at her in shock for a moment. First he went and messed up – twice – and now Carole and Burt were paying for it by staying up with his daughter because he didn't know how to discipline her. Guilt bubbled in his stomach and he felt a little nauseous. "Finn's taking good care of Caroline, Sam," Carole insisted. "Just go to bed, honey."

Slowly Sam stood and reached out for Carole. He hugged her tight and whispered, "Thank you."

Sam gave him a small smile and pushed him towards the stairs urging him to get some rest. The minute Burt suggested Annika have a sleepover with her grandparents, she shed her bratty attitude and behaved. Finn looked down at Caroline sadly once the living room was empty again. "And he wonders why I want to stay here to help," Finn said with a dry laugh. He looked around and said sadly, "I love you, Car, but can Sam really do this alone?"

He would have to as it turned out, because Burt stood by and forced Finn to leave on Sunday afternoon. Finn had tried to hide, Caroline in his arms as he rocked her to sleep (even though she'd been asleep for at least half an hour) and he kept insisting that he could stay a little longer. Burt practically tossed Finn's things out in the snowbank he was so insistent on Finn returning to school. "You need to go back, Finn," Sam told him softly as they watched Burt haul Finn's things down to the door.

Finn looked over at Sam, kind of hurt that Sam would want to push him away like that. "If you don't want me around just say it, dude," Finn shot.

Sam looked hurt and said, "I want you around, but you need to go back - even if it's just for the rest of this school year."

"But…"

"We'll be fine, Finn," Sam insisted. "Your mom and Burt are being really cool about this whole thing and said they'd help and Puck offered to help, too."

"Puck isn't their father," Finn pointed out.

"And they know that," Sam finished with a shrug. "I've actually been trying to get Annika to call him uncle. He's as good as, and that way there's no confusion. They've got Auntie Tana, too, but that was her idea. We're fine, Finn, and they know you're their dad."

Finn looked disbelieving but nodded. He looked down at Caroline, who was still in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and she cooed and looked up at him with big eyes. "See you soon, sweetie," he whispered before slowly handing her off to Burt so he could have a proper goodbye with Sam.

Sam's arms wrapped around Finn's waist and he pulled him close. Finn's arms held Sam around his shoulders tightly, and he said, "You can still change your mind, you know."

Sam shook his head, his hair now back to the length it had been through most of high school and tickling Finn's neck. "You can't do that," Sam grumbled. "Burt would kill you and I would too."

Finn just sighed as he heard Caroline's soft cooing from the doorway. "Papa go?" a sad voice asked from their feet.

Sam pulled away and gave Finn a soft kiss before stepping away from him entirely and looking down at Annika. "Just for a little bit again, sweets," Finn said, leaning down to pick her up. "Back to my other room, remember?"

Annika nodded her head enthusiastically and said, "Soon?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," Finn told her with a smile. "I promise."

He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Now, while I'm gone you need to do me a favor, Annie," Finn told her seriously.

Annika looked up at him with big blue eyes, a smile on her face. "You need to take good care of your sister for me, okay? Daddy is going to need your help taking care of Caroline so I need you to help him," Annika's smile faded as she looked between Caroline and Finn. "Can you do that for me?"

She didn't speak at first, but when Finn prompted with, "Please?" Annika gave in and nodded. "Thank you," Finn smiled at her before setting her down.

He turned to Burt and one last time wanted to ask if he could stay, but bit back his question. Instead he just picked up his bags and walked right out the door, his heart heavy as he left his family once again. Sam sighed as he watched Finn roll out of the drive and head back towards Athens. Sam wasn't sure to expect now that Finn was gone; raising two girls wasn't going to be easy, he figured. Not with how young they were and how Annika didn't seem to like Caroline yet.

Sunday night passed roughly; Sam had a baby monitor set up in the playroom where Annika's bed now sat, just in case she needed him, and he woke with Caroline twice in the middle of the night. By the time Monday morning rolled around, Sam was ready to collapse. Annika would demand his attention every time she saw Sam holding Caroline, and she'd whine and complain if he walked away to do _anything_. She'd even started following him into the bathroom.

It was barely eight o'clock on Monday morning, but Burt and Carole were both already at work and it was their first morning with just the three of them. Caroline was crying in his arms as he tried to warm a bottle and pour a cup of juice for Annika. "Dada! Up!" Annika demanded.

Sam was exasperated and heard the microwave beeping in the background, but if Annika started screaming more, then Caroline would just get louder and then Sam would get a headache. "C'mere, Annie," Sam said, kneeling down to where she stood.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, looking for a place to put her so she'd feel more included, even though he was just feeding Caroline and getting Annika juice. He settled on the nearest thing that would hold her so she couldn't hurt herself; the sink. She crouched down in the sink, her little pink pajamas soaking up a few stray drops of water from the faucet, but otherwise staying dry. Annika looked around in surprise and watched with big eyes as Sam took the bottle from the microwave and lowered it to Caroline's lips.

Caroline sucked greedily at her bottle and Sam nestled it just right above her blankets so he didn't have to hold it. Slowly, with one hand, Sam managed to pour a sippy cup of juice for Annika and pour some dry cereal out on the countertop. Annika ate happily as Sam slowly cleaned up the mess from when he made Caroline's bottle and fed Caroline at the dinner table. Annika seemed to like sitting in the sink, and it soon became her favorite breakfast spot. Sam didn't even mind because it was actually easier for him to set her in the sink than over in her high chair – and it was much more convenient when he only had one free arm.

Once Sam discovered little things like setting Annika in the sink, it was easier to take care of the girls at the same time. The only thing that was still causing him trouble was getting Annika to like Caroline. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do," he complained to Santana over the phone.

She'd called to check up on him (at Puck's insistence, since he was actually in school now so he could take over at Burt's garage) and he broke down almost immediately. "She hates Caroline, and it kills me. I don't know how to fix it," Sam continued.

"How about I come over and see what I can do? I don't know much about kids, but I know a lot about hate and I can figure out why she hates Caroline at least," Santana offered.

Sam accepted her offer and Santana was over in the living room with Sam and the girls within half an hour. Annika dragged Santana off to play dolls almost immediately, and Sam was relieved to have a few moments to himself. Caroline was playing down on the floor, but at least he could breathe and take a few minutes to actually _think_. Unfortunately, his thinking time was short lived, because Caroline soon became fussy.

He carried her into the kitchen, expertly preparing a bottle with one hand. Annika came running in, no doubt to complain about wanting attention _right then_ because that's what she always did when Sam was making a bottle. "Annie, maybe you should help Daddy instead of being mean to him," Santana suggested.

Sam was surprised at how well Santana seemed to handle a screaming child, considering he would have guessed she'd rather punt a child out the window than try to calm them down. Annika crossed her arms but stopped screaming. Santana looked over at Sam, asking with her eyes if she was going to say anything. "Papa wanted you to help me take care of Caroline, right?" Sam asked, looking down at Annika while the bottle warmed up.

She nodded and said, "Papa say help."

"Do you think maybe you could feed Caroline?" Sam asked carefully.

Annika looked confused and the microwave dinged in the background. "Come on, let's go help Daddy feed her, huh?" Santana suggested, lifting up Annika and carrying her into the living room.

Sam sat on the couch this time instead of the recliner so Annika could help him feed Caroline. She climbed up next to him as he situated a cloth underneath Caroline's chin. "Now, I'm really tired, Annie, so I need you to hold the bottle for me. Can you do that?" Sam asked.

Big blue eyes looked up into Sam's for a moment before Annika nodded and reached out. Sam held the bottle near Caroline's face and let Annika take hold of it. Caroline began sucking at the bottle and Annika watched in amazement. "Car like?" Annika asked curiously.

"Yeah, she likes when you feed her," Sam nodded.

Santana smiled and said, "See, Caroline's nice. I told you so."

Annika glanced over at Santana, her blonde curls flying everywhere before she turned back to Sam and said, "Car okay."

Sam grinned and felt strangely content with life in that moment. Annika was warming up to Caroline and he was getting the hang of this solo parenting thing. Raising two girls was going to be a breeze now – as was life in general – or so Sam, thought. That was, until Finn announced that he'd be returning home in a few breaks to spend his spring break with Sam and the girls and said in a serious tone that he and Sam needed to talk. Sam didn't know what to think, and the weeks until Finn came home were the most nerve-wracking weeks of Sam's life.


	8. Chapter 8

**First, I would like to say that I appreciate all the wonderful feedback on this fic. That being said, I want to ask you all to stop reviewing multiple times "reminding" me to update. It spams my inbox and I have already told you I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC. I have a very detailed plan and lots of ideas. I ALSO HAVE A LIFE. Please don't take this as I'm yelling at you, but I get very irritated seeing "reminders" in my inbox.**

**Now that I have said that, I'd also like to point out that I am starting school in a week. I am going to TRY to post once more before that begins, but I cannot guarantee once a week updates or updates on Sundays or whatever it is you guys have noticed about my posting habits. I will write and post when I can, and that's all I can tell you. Again, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC. I just have a lot going on.**

**TL;DR - I am busy, I have a life, I will update when I can, stop spamming me with "don't forget to update" reviews, and I will not abandon this fic.**

The days, hours, and even minutes leading up until Finn came home were torture for Sam. He couldn't sleep right, he couldn't focus; he couldn't do anything without wondering what Finn had meant by those words, "we need to talk." Sam watched as Finn parked in the drive way and walked inside. He sat on the sofa with Caroline curled up in his arms. She'd fallen asleep almost an hour before, but she was warm and Sam liked just sitting and cuddling with her, so he hadn't put her down in her crib yet. Annika sat in front of the TV in her pink princess chair Kurt had bought her, watching Barbie Nutcracker for the hundredth time rather attentively.

As soon as Finn walked in, that changed though. Annika's head snapped to the door and as soon as Finn was inside, his bags landing with a thud at his feet, Annika was scrambling over to him. "Papa! Papa!" she cried out, running to him, her arms outstretched in front of her.

Finn picked her up and gave her a big hug as her little arms wrapped around his neck. Finn found it hard to believe that Annika was already eighteen months old. She dragged him into the living room to watch Barbie with her before Burt or Carole could really say hello, and Sam just smiled at Finn as he sat on the floor in front of the couch where Sam was curled up with Caroline. Finn returned his smile and for a minute there, Sam completely forgot about the "talk" that was looming in their future.

Carole and Burt worked together on dinner in the kitchen as the other four sat in the living room, their little family finally together again. Annika would occasionally try to explain things to Finn that were happening in the movie, but her vocabulary wasn't that big so most of the time she'd give up mid-sentence. Caroline kept snoozing in Sam's arms and Sam found it difficult to stay awake. Holding a sleeping baby was probably one of the most soothing things in the world to him.

Dinner came and went, and Finn was so busy trying to pry Annika away so she would put on her pajamas and get ready for bed that Finn and Sam didn't have a chance to talk until both girls had been put to bed. Sam usually went to bed not long after because taking care of the two girls was actually really exhausting, but he wanted to stay up; he couldn't wait any more to find out what Finn wanted to talk about.

Finn led Sam into Kurt's room so they could talk without bothering Burt and Carole, who were sitting on the couch watching a movie. "You okay?" Finn asked. He wasn't quite sure why Sam was sitting on the end of Kurt's bed looking so upset and…something else Finn couldn't put his finger on.

"I'm fine," Sam nodded insistently.

His stomach was doing flips and his heart was racing as he watched Finn sit down on the bed next to him. Finn slowly reached over to hold Sam's clammy hand in his own. "Dude, you don't have to be scared or anything," Finn told him softly. "It's nothing bad."

Finn knew as soon as he'd gotten home that Sam had been dwelling on his poor choice of words. Finn had winced after saying "we need to talk" and realized too late that it was probably really upsetting Sam. "I…I have something I want to ask you," Finn began. He turned to Sam and tilted Sam's chin up so the two of them were eye to eye. "It's really important, and I understand if you want to think about it for a bit, but…I wanted to ask you."

Finn's other hand came to rest on top of their clasped hands and he took a deep breath. Sam's mind was thinking about a million _other_ things Finn could ask now that he knew it was something good, and he only became more worried. "I…well, I hate being so far away from you guys," Finn began. "And like, I really don't want to miss out on the girls growing up any more than I already have. Burt's not going to let me quit school, either, so that's why…" Finn took a deep breath and locked eyes with Sam. "I want you guys to move out to Athens and live with me. We'll get an apartment. I've been saving up and I think mom said you can transfer to the hospital out there so you have a job. I talked to Burt about it and he thinks we'll be able to do it," Finn looked over at Sam hopefully and said, "I found the perfect place if you say yes. It's a two bedroom apartment really close to campus, and it's nice. There's plenty of space for the girls to play and there's a park nearby and…it's like, perfect."

Sam just sat and stared at Finn for a moment, not quite sure he was hearing things right. Had Finn really given it all that much thought? He was surprised that Finn had thought so far ahead as to Sam transferring hospitals so he still had a job. "You…really?" Sam sputtered out, still in shock. "You want us to live with you? And…you think we can do it? Like, we can afford to live on our own with two daughters?"

Finn nodded, "If we budget right and keep our jobs, we'll be good. We can't do a lot of excessive spending, but…it'll be okay. We can go to the park and do little things for fun with the girls – we don't need to go on big vacations and stuff. Like…we can really make this work, Sam."

He looked at Sam hopefully; he'd put so much effort and energy into apartment searching in the last few weeks; he really hoped it wasn't for nothing. Slowly Sam mulled all the thoughts over in his head and nodded slowly. "Yeah…" he said, his eyes meeting Finn's again. A small smile played on his lips as he nodded, "I'd like that. And I think it'll be good for us."

Overwhelmed, Finn just smiled and reached out to pull Sam into a hug. As they pulled away, they both leaned in for a quick kiss, the gesture habitual and familiar after all they'd been through. "You know what I just remembered?" Sam asked softly, his face still so near Finn's he didn't want to open his eyes.

Finn kissed Sam quickly and asked, "What?"

Slowly Sam's hand moved across Finn's shoulder and stopped at the nape of Finn's neck. His fingers played with the short hairs there as he whispered, "We've been together for over a year, now."

Finn couldn't stop the grin that was crossing his features. "You're right," he smiled. He kissed Sam again and said, "Wow, we've dealt with a lot."

Sam just nodded and slowly pulled out of Finn's embrace. "Do you wanna stay in my room tonight?" Sam asked softly.

He had forever to share a bed with Finn at night now that they were going to be living together, but for some reason Sam really just wanted that contact with Finn in that moment. A lot had happened since Finn had gotten home mere hours before. Sam was overwhelmed at the thought of his life moving on to that next stage – he'd be out of the house, voluntarily this time, living with his boyfriend and two daughters – _without parents_. It seemed so terrifying, yet exciting at the same time, and Sam couldn't wait. "Of course we can," Finn nodded.

They put on their pajamas and crawled into bed, taking care to stay quiet since Caroline was sleeping a few feet away from Sam's bed. Instinctively Finn's arm wrapped around Sam's waist and tugged him close. Sam's back was pressed against Finn's chest and he could feel his breathing on his neck. It had been a while since the boys had been able to lay like that, and it was nice.

Caroline only woke once in the middle of the night, and Finn was out of bed and taking care of her before Sam could really register what was going on. "Go back to sleep," Finn muttered to Sam.

Sam took one glance up at Finn, who was shushing a crying Caroline, before happily doing as he was told. It would be nice to get a full night's sleep for once. Sam slept in that morning; Finn kept Annika from running in and waking Sam up and instead distracted her with a new flavor of Pop-Tart for her Saturday morning breakfast. He sat at the table, Caroline cradled in his arm, as Annika sat on her booster seat at the table munching happily on a blueberry Pop-Tart ("boo!" as she had called it) and was enjoying the switch from strawberry.

They spent time with Burt and Carole that weekend, playing out in the yard and watching Barbie Nutcracker more times than anyone wanted (except Annika, of course). Tuesday morning the mood was different, though. Sam trudged into the kitchen to see Finn cleaning up after the girls' breakfasts. Caroline was in her swing and Annika was watching Blue's Clues on TV. "Hey," Sam said softly, walking up behind Finn and wrapping his arms around his waist. Something was wrong; he could tell. "What's wrong?"

Finn sighed and went back to scrubbing Caroline's bottles in the sink. "I'm fine," he insisted.

Sam frowned and shut off the tap before tugging at Finn's arm, forcing him to face Sam. "Something's wrong," Sam insisted. "Talk to me."

His fingers lingered upon Finn's as he stood there for a moment, wondering what was going on. "This is the last time I'll be here…" Finn frowned. "My dad…he…"

Finn glanced over at the photo of his father hanging on the wall. Upon closer examination, Sam saw that it had his birth date and his death date – today. He reached out for Finn and wrapped his arms around his neck. "We can come back here, you know. When it's…well, today." Sam hugged Finn close and was glad to feel Finn's strong grip around his waist. "And anytime you want."

Slowly Finn pulled out of Sam's hold and went back to washing bottles. Sam bit his lip and watched Finn closely. "Do you want to go to his grave?" Sam asked softly.

Finn glanced over at Sam. He remembered that they would be going to the mall that afternoon, and he didn't want to put a damper on anything. "The girls will be fine waiting a little before we get to the mall," Sam insisted. "If this is important to you I think we should go."

It sounded kind of morbid, taking his daughters to his father's grave site, but he really wanted to go. He nodded, his face solemn, and he said, "Yeah…I want to go."

Sam patted Finn's arms and smiled sympathetically. After lunch, they all climbed into Sam's car and began their afternoon out; Finn was driving because he knew his way to the cemetery, and when they got there, Annika asked, "Why no mall?"

"We'll get to the mall soon, sweetie," Sam insisted. "Papa just wants to go see somebody quick, okay?"

Finn climbed out of the car and helped Annika out of her car seat as Sam scooped Caroline up into his arms. They walked slowly, Finn leading the way as Annika held his hand, confused. They walked to the end of a row of headstones to a dark granite one on the end. It was simple and had nothing but his last name engraved on it. Tears pricked at Finn's eyes as he knelt in front of it. "Hey dad…" Finn said, his voice quivering as he spoke.

The damp April ground was soaking the kneecap of his jeans, but he didn't even notice it. Annika stood at his side and watched in confusion as Finn swallowed and said, "It's uh…it's been 19 years, but I still think about you all the time. I always will." Sam stood behind Finn, just barely close enough to hear him. His heart was breaking with every word that fell from Finn's lips. Finn cleared his throat and continued, "I brought some people for you to meet."

Finn turned to look at Annika, his eyes glassy with tears. She cocked her head to the side and asked, confused, "Pa talk rock?"

"Sweetie, let Papa talk, okay? Don't ask any questions right now," Sam said, stepping forward to reach out for her hand. "Be a good girl for us and we'll get you some ice cream this afternoon, okay?"

Annika reached up to hold Sam's hand and she nodded silently. She looked confused and had no idea why the mood was so somber; usually being around her daddies was fun. "Dad…this is my family," Finn said softly, glancing at them out of the corner of his eye. "See…Sam's special. I love him. We're going to live together soon, and…he gave me our beautiful girls. It's a long story but…I'm really glad it happened."

Sam felt his heart swelling in his chest; he hadn't expected Finn to say anything about him, especially things so nice like that. "And then there's Annika. She's your first granddaughter, dad. She was born on October 12…she was a month early but she's already so strong and healthy, just like the rest of the kids her age."

Curiously, Annika looked up at Sam and asked, "Me?"

"Yes, you, sweetheart," Sam nodded softly. He felt his own eyes welling with tears a little at the whole situation.

"And then…" Finn sniffled and let out a nervous laugh. "And then there's Caroline. She was born a couple of months ago – February 24 – and she's healthy too. They're both perfect and beautiful and…" he took a shaky breath and said, "I wish you could meet them, dad. All three of them."

Finn just knelt there for a moment while Sam and Annika stood quietly behind him, holding hands. Caroline was curled up in Sam's free arm. It had been so long since Finn had been there last; he hated that he'd get so busy he couldn't visit his dad, and now that so much had happened – it was hard to say it all and think about how much he'd missed and how much he was going to miss in the years to come. Finn was thankful to have Burt around, but it wasn't the same, and it never would be.

Slowly Annika pried her hand away from Sam and walked over to Finn. She tried her best to wrap her little arm around his back and she rested her head on his shoulder, her little blonde curls tickling his chin. "No sad, papa," she said softly.

Sam smiled sadly as Finn turned and hugged her properly. "Thanks, Annie," he told her as she squeezed around his neck, hugging him close. "One day you'll understand, sweetie."

He was surprised that Annika was so perceptive at her age, but it made him feel better knowing she wanted him to be happy. They hugged for what felt like forever, Annika being the most patient she'd been in a while. Finally it felt to Finn like it had been long enough; his dad knew they were there and he felt better about everything. "I love you, dad, and I'll be back again. I promise," Finn said softly as he stood up, Annika still hugging him and snuggling into his shoulder.

He turned slowly and started walking back to the car, Sam's free hand finding his almost instantly. They knew it was risky to walk around like this in public, but they were the only ones there. Once they reached the car, they put the girls in their car seats and Sam took the driver's seat this time. Finn seemed too upset to drive, and Sam didn't blame him.

When they approached the mall, Annika started giggling and clapping in excitement. "Mall!" she smiled.

Her happiness seemed to transfer slowly to Finn, which was good because Sam hated seeing Finn so upset. Once at the mall, they walked inside and Sam quickly realized why he'd never been out like this with Finn and the girls before. The moment they were through the doors, Caroline in Finn's arms and Annika in Sam's, people began to stare. "Toys?" Annika asked Sam, pulling him from his awkward state where he just kind of avoided everyone's stares. He turned his attention to her and nodded, "Sure sweetie, we'll look at some toys when we're finding grandma's present."

"Oh, right," Finn spoke up. "It's mom's birthday on Thursday."

They had two days to find a gift for Carole – talk about last minute. Finn and Sam trudged through the mall, Caroline staring up at Finn while Annika ran alongside Sam, holding his hand and skipping over little lines in the tiled floor. "What do you want to get grandma for her birthday?" Sam asked as they walked through the mall towards no store in particular.

"Toy!" Annika giggled, holding onto Sam's hand tight to jump over a particularly large strip of colored tile on the floor.

She didn't make it and almost fell over trying to; the only thing keeping her up was Sam's firm grip. They ended up going through only two stores before settling on a scented bath set (pink, at Annika's insistence) for Carole. They also bought Annika a new doll and let her choose a new teething toy for Caroline. Finn and Sam were pretty exhausted by the time they got to the ice cream shop, and they were happy to be able to sit down.

People buzzed past them in the food court as Finn looked over the menu. "What do you want?" Finn asked, leaning over to Sam as they looked up at their options.

"I always get Annika a sundae," Sam shrugged, absentmindedly picking her up as she grappled at his leg for attention.

"Choc!" she demanded.

Sam looked over at her with a small smile on his face and said, "Yes, we'll get you chocolate." He turned to Finn and said, "I'll just share whatever you get."

"Are you sure, dude? You can have your own if you want," Finn insisted.

"Nah, it's cool," Sam shook his head.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he'd been trying hard to get some physical activity in every day, even if it was just chasing Annika through the house, because he hated feeling lazy. Not to mention he missed his abs, and even though he wasn't sure they'd ever be as defined or even _show_ ever again, he was going to try. Finn accepted and led them to the counter where a girl that looked to be a few years older than them and very friendly took their order. "We'll get a chocolate sundae and a banana split," Finn told her.

She punched in his order and he paid, and as she was preparing their ice cream, she commented, "It's so nice to see teen dads stepping up these days." Her eyes lingered on Annika and Caroline, both perched in their father's arms. "I know too many girls whose boyfriends just up and left when they found out about the baby." She slid the banana split across the counter to them first before beginning to make Annika's chocolate sundae. "They both look so much like you guys. Your girlfriends can't be happy with that. I know I'd be pissed if my kid didn't look like me. They'd remind me of my baby daddy every day." The girl handed them Annika's ice cream sundae and pointedly glanced down at the tip jar in front of them.

Both boys knew it was ridiculous for her to assume that the girls really were theirs, together, but she'd kept babbling on and it seemed a little inappropriate. Finn picked up the banana split and Sam held the chocolate sundae up so he could help Annika carry it, and they walked away without leaving a tip. "She just wouldn't shut up, would she?" Sam asked, trying to break the awkward tension at the table.

Annika sat in a high chair at the end of the table, effectively making a mess with her sundae, and Finn and Sam picked at the banana split. Sam found himself eating barely a scoop and sticking to the banana slices instead. Finn happily ate the rest and commented, "I'm actually surprised more people haven't said anything."

"I don't think they really know what to think," Sam admitted, glancing around the food court. "I mean…guys like me aren't exactly _common_ are they?"

Finn nodded and shrugged; he hated the way Sam referred to the fact that he could have children, even though he really didn't know how else they were supposed to phrase it. They finished their ice cream (or in Annika's place, she ate half and the rest melted all over everything) and Sam did his best to clean Annika up before they left for home. "Now, you can't tell grandma we got her a present, okay?" Sam asked Annika seriously. "It's a surprise."

"No telling until we eat cake," Finn added.

"Cake!" Annika cheered.

She had an insatiable sweet tooth, Sam had learned, and he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet. Thursday came and went and Carole loved her gifts. Annika helped her unwrap them while Finn and Sam sat on the couch, Caroline between them squirming and letting out soft cooing noises.

That evening they told Burt and Carole about the apartment, and they offered to help move Sam in when the boys got their keys in May. Sam was nervous; that was less than a month away. "It'll be fine, Sam," Carole insisted when they were talking about it. "You guys are going to be just fine up there. I'm sure the girls will love it, too."

Sunday rolled around and Finn had to be going. "But Papa…" Annika whined.

"This is the last time, Annie," Finn said happily. "Next time you see me we're going to live together again."

"Again?" she asked innocently.

Finn wasn't sure she understood. He lifted her up and gave her a big hug. "I promise this is the last time I'm going to leave for my other room," he told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yay!" Annika giggled, hugging him tight.

She squirmed to get out of his arms and he set her down, making his way over to Sam now. "I'll let you know the details and stuff when I know," Finn told him. "I've got a meeting to apply tomorrow, and everything should work out. Then the first weekend we've got keys you should be able to move in."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Moving was a scary thought, but he was excited at the same time. "I'll talk to you soon, dude," Finn insisted.

Instead of speaking, Sam reached out and pulled Finn into a hug. He couldn't deny that he was kind of scared for the next time he'd see Finn; moving in together (and out on their own, no less) was a big deal and Sam couldn't help but be skeptical that it would actually work. Finn kissed him goodbye and said, "I said goodbye to Caroline before I put her down for a nap."

Sam nodded. "Skype when you get back?" Sam asked hopefully.

Annika liked seeing Finn in his "other room." It made her feel better about him leaving – not to mention Sam liked to see that Finn was safe back in Athens. "Of course," Finn agreed. "I'll text you when I'm back."

Finn gave him one last kiss goodbye before walking out the door to his truck. He climbed in and waved to Annika, who was standing sadly in the doorway, before slowly pulling out of the drive and making his way towards Athens.

The drive was always boring, but this time it gave Finn time to think. The thought of living with Sam and the girls and having their own place never left his mind; he was already excited to live with them and was grateful that Burt and Carole offered to help them a little. He'd never tell Sam that, though. Sam wouldn't like that and he'd instantly be turned off to the idea. All they wanted to help with was food and diapers and stuff – items like that really got expensive after a while. Finn agreed that he and Sam would take care of what they needed and let Burt and Carole help with the girls.

When Finn got back to campus, he trudged up to his room, his duffel bag weighing him down the whole time. Eventually he reached his room, and he was surprised that it wasn't bustling with guys like it usually was. Instead it just contained Micah and Meg. The two of them had started talking more when they met through Finn. "Hey, Finn!" she smiled as he walked through the door.

Meg bounded over to him and wrapped him up in a big hug, and Micah rolled his eyes. "Welcome back, dude," he said.

"Hey guys," Finn said, slightly embarrassed by the greetings.

He set his bag down and took a seat at his desk. He was tired and would rather just unpack the next day after he applied for the apartment. "So, Finn, I wanted to ask you…me and some guys found a house. We're looking for a guy to fill the last room – you in?" Micah asked.

Finn's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I uh…I can't," he said slowly.

Micah narrowed his eyes at Finn, and Meg looked scared. "You're not moving back, are you?" she asked. "Your mysterious second life isn't stealing you away from us, is it?"

Finn hated that she called it that; his mysterious second life. It made him feel like he was keeping a big, embarrassing secret. He just didn't think anyone at school would understand, so he kept Sam and the girls to himself. "I have other plans," he shrugged.

Both Meg and Micah were looking at Finn curiously, but Micah looked more pissed than anything. "Yeah, but dude, it's a house. We can party _all the time_. Plus, I kind of already told the other guys I'd get you to live with us, so…you kind of have to," Micah shrugged. "If you back out we're screwed."

"I can't do it," Finn shook his head.

Meg looked concerned and was about to speak up but Micah beat her to it. "What the hell is your problem, dude?" he asked roughly. "I look out for you and you treat me like shit? Not cool. Whatever your other plans are can just fuck off – you're living with us."

"No, I'm not," Finn said flatly.

He was starting to get pissed now, and he really just wanted to put Micah in his place. "Maybe we can work something out," Meg said, desperately trying to ease the tension. "I'm sure you and your girlfriend could share the room or something."

"Yeah, dude, if it's just your girlfriend, bring her along," Micah waved it off. "She can clean for us."

Finn was really angry now. "No, I'm not ditching these plans," he shook his head.

"Fuck your plans, dude! Nothing is more important than your bros," Micah pushed.

Meg reached out to try to calm the boys, but it was too much for Finn. "I'm going to live with my family," Finn said angrily. "My family is way more important than _your_ bros."

Micah burst out laughing at Finn's comment. "Oh, so you're going to run back to mommy before you live with us? We've got booze and _no rules_, Finn. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Micah tease.

"Micah, stop…" Meg asked desperately.

"I don't mean my _mother_," Finn cut her off. He was glaring at Micah and said, "I mean my boyfriend and our daughters. I'm living with _them_."

Nobody seemed to know what to say for a minute. Meg just stared at Finn in shock, putting together the pieces. She'd met Sam and Annika in passing, so that made more sense to her now. But he'd said daughters, as in plural, and that made no sense to her. Before she could ask him about it though, Micah was chipping in with laughter. "You're a fag? What the fuck dude, you could have warned me," he looked disgusted and said, "God, you could have been peeking at my junk while I was changing. Fuck."

"I didn't do that," Finn scowled. "You're not my type and like I said, _I'm taken_."

"Fucking gross, dude," Micah shook his head.

He stood up and left before Finn could say anything else. Finn buried his face in his hands as the full weight of what he'd just confessed bore down on him. Meg just stood and stared at Finn for a moment, not quite sure what to do. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly. "You know I would have understood."

Finn shook his head. He knew that Meg would be cool with it; she and her girlfriend were both really tolerant and led this group on campus…something about a flag, Finn recalled…and he'd been tempted to talk to them before. It was just easier keeping it all secret from everyone. Finn wasn't sure he could juggle worrying about who he told and who he didn't. That life was in Lima, and he was just a student in Athens…until Sam and the girls moved out there.

Meg reached out to pat his back gently. "It's okay, Finn. Micah's just very closed-minded," she tried desperately to soothe him. "Don't worry about him. I think it's great that you're going to be living with your family."

Finn looked up at her, surprised at her confession. "You're not grossed out?" he asked curiously.

"I'm wondering why the two of you decided to adopt at such a young age, but no, I'm not grossed out," she told him honestly.

That was another reason Finn didn't tell people about his life back in Lima – he had to explain Sam's…_condition_. "Sam can have kids," Finn explained lamely. "Before he was born he had a twin sister – he like, absorbed her so he's got girl parts and guy parts. And…we messed up…twice."

"So he actually had kids? Like, they grew inside of him for nine months?" Meg asked slowly.

Finn nodded and added, "Well, he only carried Annie for eight – she was premature – but yeah. Nine months."

Meg was quiet and kept patting Finn's back as he recovered from Micah's hurtful outburst. "I only met Sam and…Annie, was that her name? Who's the other?" she asked curiously.

"Caroline," Finn sighed. "She's two months old."

It all started to click in Meg's mind. "That's why you left out of nowhere and missed classes," she thought out loud.

Finn nodded and took a deep breath. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Sam. "I…I promised them I'd Skype them when I got back, so…"

Meg nodded and walked quietly over to the door before turning and asking hesitantly, "Can I meet them?"

For a second, Finn wanted to just tell her to leave, but it seemed fitting that she'd meet Sam and the girls – she was the best friend he had in Athens and she of all people would be accepting of them. Slowly, he nodded, "Sure."

He signed on to Skype and began the video chat. It didn't take long before Annika and Sam were conversing animatedly with Meg, and Finn felt a little better about everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry if my previous author's note sounded angry or bitchy. I was just very frustrated at the persistence of some of you - I was getting two to three reviews per chapter with two words of praise and ten words begging for an update. Most of you have been very respectful and I thank you all for that very much.**

**That being said, I begin classes tomorrow and updates might slow down. Don't fret, though! I have lots of stuff planned for this verse - I'm considering another installment to this verse, but we'll see where my ideas for that go and how long this takes me. I will update as often as possible, though, so I hope you all stick with me, Finn, Sam, Annika, and Caroline. It would mean the world to me.**

"Ready to go?" Burt asked from the doorway of Sam's room – the room that used to be Finn's. It was completely empty except for a few random tools that Burt had used to take things apart.

Sam spun around and looked at him, a million knots in his stomach as he thought about what this all meant. "You'll be fine, Sam," Burt insisted, ushering Sam out of the empty room. "You and Finn are smart, responsible adults. All of you are going to be just fine."

The two of them walked downstairs where Carole was busy packing a bag of things for Annika and Caroline to play with in the car. When she saw Sam she gave him a hug and said, "You've got nothing to worry about, Sam."

Sam was just worried about disappointing them or messing up or worse – what would happen if he and Finn _couldn't_ make it work. They walked out the door and into the driveway where Sam's car and a moving truck were parked. Carole's car was out on the street. "Okay, so we'll all meet at the apartments?" Carole asked as she helped get the girls into the car.

"Yep, just follow me," Burt nodded.

He'd gotten the address from Finn and knew the way. Sam just nodded in agreement as he made sure the girls had everything they needed in the car. Carole walked over to her car and Burt got into the truck. They took off down the street and Sam instantly felt fear welling up within him. He was excited to finally live with his family – all four of them together – but it was scary at the same time. The entire drive his thoughts dwelled on this. He peeked in the rear-view mirror to see both girls sound asleep by the time they were thirty miles out of Athens.

Once they got to the apartments, Sam looked up at them and instantly wondered how they'd be able to afford to live there. They were nice; four buildings surrounded a park with a play set and looked like they were no more than five years old. "What the hell, Finn?" Sam muttered as he parked the car next to Finn's truck that he'd spotted as he pulled into the parking lot.

Annika stirred and asked, "Daddy?"

"We're at our new house, sweetie," Sam said, turning around to look at her.

She looked out the window and saw Finn walking over and squealed, "Papa!"

Sam laughed and climbed out of the car to grab Caroline's car seat out of the car. "Finn, this place…" Sam trailed off, looking over at Finn incredulously. "It's…amazing."

Finn smiled proudly and led them towards the building, completely ignoring the sidewalk to the door. "We got a first floor apartment, so we can move things through the patio. It'll make it super easy to move. And to like, bring food in and take the girls to the park and stuff," Finn explained.

It was obvious that he was extremely proud of their new place. Their patio door was open and Finn led them inside. It was bigger than Sam expected. As soon as they walked in they were in the living room and facing the dining room and kitchen. To the left was a little hallway with a bathroom on the right, a bedroom on the left and a bedroom straight ahead. "The bathroom is huge so we only have one, but that right there is the girls' room," he pointed to the door across from the bathroom door. "This room is ours," he pointed to the one at the end of the hall.

Sam just nodded, taking in the place silently. Annika wandered around curiously and Carole was taking Caroline out of her car seat in the living room. "It's really great," Sam insisted.

The rooms looked spacious and everything was amazing. "There's a washer and dryer in the walk through space from our room to the bathroom," Finn explained. "So we don't have to like, go and pay for laundry."

As they wandered around, Finn thought of more things to point out, like how the bathroom had a giant bathtub and shower, and that the kitchen had a dishwasher, and the apartment had air conditioning. "Well boys, what do you say we start moving?" Burt asked from the living room.

"I was thinking of taking the girls to the park to play," Carole told them as she helped Annika put her sandals on. "They sat for three hours, they'll probably like the chance to run around."

Sam nodded and said, "There should be some sunscreen in the diaper bag."

Carole dug around for it and put some sunscreen on the girls before leading them out through the patio door and across the parking lot to the giant play set. Annika was running around and giggling, obviously already excited about her new home. Burt backed the truck up in the parking space across from the patio door and the boys set to work moving things with Burt.

It didn't take long before the bedrooms were completely furnished; Finn and Sam just had their bed, a couple bedside tables, and a dresser, and then the girls just had their beds (or in Caroline's case, a crib) and then a changing table. There was plenty of shelving already installed in the closet for their clothes, and their toys fit on a lot of the shelves as well. The sofa and recliner were the hardest to move; a friend of Carole's from work had an old sofa they wanted to get rid of and it was leather and oversized; the boys had almost cut the leather trying to squeeze it through the patio doorway.

Finally it was inside, though, and they set the rocking chair next to it and the TV stand in the corner, the girls' toy box to the side. "We have way too much stuff," Sam commented, looking around with worry.

"And yet when we were moving out you said you didn't have a lot," Burt laughed. "We've just got the dining room table and then some boxes. It's almost over."

Carole came by as they were moving the table to grab Sam's keys. She was going to take the girls to go get a couple of pizzas for diner. Sorting through the boxes got frustrating for Sam; he was exhausted and sweaty and reading was more of a challenge than he wanted to deal with, so Finn kindly sorted the boxes out while Sam carried them. Sam was thankful that Finn seemed to understand, even without any words.

They were just carrying the last boxes inside when Carole and the girls got back with pizzas. Annika proudly dragged a bag with some mini soda cans across the grass and into the apartment while Carole balanced carrying a 12-pack of sodas, three boxes of pizza, and a car seat. Sam instantly rushed towards her to take something for her, but she shook her head. "I'm almost there, Sam, don't worry," she laughed.

"I was a single mom once," Carole told Sam as she set everything down on the kitchen table. "I know how to carry more things at once than I probably should."

Sam unbuckled Caroline from her seat and cradled her in his arms. He hadn't held her in what felt like forever, and that kind of upset him. "Daddy! Papa! Me have pop!" Annika said proudly, trying to lift her bag.

Finn knelt down and looked inside the bag. "Oh, thank you for the orange pop, Annika!" he teased. "I can't wait to drink it all up!"

"No, Papa! It's mine!" she laughed, closing the bag and trying to drag it away from him.

Finn laughed as well and said, "I guess I can let you have some."

Annika smiled and jumped up and down, excited. "Come on, let's sit you down," Finn said, reaching out for her.

She let him pick her up and he set her on her booster seat that was on one of the chairs at the table. The high chair sat in a corner even though Caroline still had a few months before she'd be able to sit in it. Sam sat down next to Annika, Caroline squirming and giggling in his arms. Finn set out one of Annika's mini cans of soda for her and she happily drank from it as he cut her slice of pizza into bite size pieces. Everyone dug in to their food and after dinner Carole helped the boys unpack some things in the kitchen. Burt put together anything that needed to be and even hooked up their TV for them. "You boys think you're going to be fine unpacking the rest by yourselves?" Burt asked as he and Carole stood by the patio door.

Sam nodded and said, "Thank you for everything."

"No problem," Carole said, a bit teary eyed as she looked around at the apartment then back at them.

"We're going to be fine, mom," Finn insisted, pulling her into a hug. "Promise."

"Call if you need anything," Burt told them firmly. "I mean it."

Finn nodded as his mom stepped back and pulled Sam into a hug. "I'm so proud of you boys," she said, a big smile on her face as she fought the urge to cry.

Sam gave her a grateful smile and said, "Couldn't have done it without you."

Burt had to practically drag Carole out of the apartment so they could return the truck to a rental place before it closed and then drive home before it got too late. Sam watched as they drove away and he was struck with a mixture of excitement and fear. They were on their own – officially. Sam and Finn were three hours away from the rest of their relatives, living on their own with their two daughters. They were only nineteen but this was the life they ended up with and Sam was a little nervous that things weren't going to work out well.

They unpacked a few more things that evening before it was time to put the girls to bed. Annika seemed scared at first; she was in a new room and wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. When Finn plugged in her Disney Princess night light and gave her an extra kiss goodnight, she settled down, and within an hour both girls were asleep in their room. Finn was sitting back on the couch, relaxed, when Sam walked into the living room from putting Caroline down in her crib.

Finn couldn't keep the grin off his face as Sam sat down next to him. "We're on our own," he said, still kind of amazed to hear himself say it.

Sam just nodded and relaxed into Finn's touch as Finn wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. "We're gonna be fine," Finn insisted.

As it turns out, Finn was right. It was easy to get used to this new apartment, and by the end of the second week they were completely and fully unpacked. Sam liked the freedom of not having to tell an adult where he was going and being around Finn was nice. Finn liked to help out with Carly and Annika had finally stopped clinging to him and felt better knowing that Finn wasn't going to leave.

The problem was that they were living off of Finn's income, which really wasn't that much. Sam hated depending on Finn (and he knew that Burt and Carole were helping them too, even though Finn wouldn't fess up) and he wanted to contribute, too. "You can't go back to work yet, though," Finn told Sam one evening as they curled up on the couch watching Avatar, the girls asleep in the next room over.

"That doesn't mean I can't start looking," Sam argued calmly. "Besides, Carly is almost three months old – I should be able to go back to work soon and maybe we can find daycare."

"Daycare is expensive, dude," Finn pointed out.

Sam sat up and looked over at Finn seriously. "I don't want to live off of you and your parents forever. Even though we're on our own I'm still living off of you guys and I hate it," Sam said quickly. "I may have had two kids but that doesn't make me a girl. I can go out and work just like any other guy."

"But what are we going to do with Annie and Carly? We can't afford daycare and it would be really confusing to try to get our schedules to work out right," Finn pointed out.

Sam sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, but I can't keep sitting at home."

"Look…classes start in a few weeks. Then I'll have my work study job back and this job. We'll be fine," Finn insisted.

"No," Sam said firmly. "I'm going to work, too. I'll find a way to make it work."

Sam left the living room without another word, and by the time Finn got to their room, Sam was already curled up on his side, fast asleep. Finn felt bad, but he didn't want to add to their bills by putting the girls in daycare. Sam working would do more harm than good and Finn had to try to figure out a way to point this out to him.

For almost a full week, Sam was cold to Finn, only talking to him when he needed to and focusing on the girls the rest of the time. "Will you just talk to me, dude?" Finn asked on Friday night.

Sam was helping Annika into her pajamas and had a bottle warming up for Carly in the kitchen. "I'm kinda busy right now, Finn," Sam said, not even looking up at him.

Annika looked between the two of them quietly, a pout on her face as she nervously chewed on one of her fingers. "When you put the girls to bed, then," Finn bargained.

Sam picked Annika up and sighed, "Fine."

He left the room with Annika, leaving Finn to try to quell his anger in the girls' room. Finn decided it was best to give Sam his space while he put the girls to sleep; he was pretty set in his routine and so were the girls – it was better just to leave them be, as much as it pained Finn to do so. Finally he wandered out into the living room just in time to see Sam standing to carry Carly to her crib, Annie curled up asleep on the sofa. Finn silently scooped Annie up and put her down in her bed.

Sam reached out and grabbed Finn's hand to lead him out of the girls' room. They walked out to the living room and Sam took out the Barbie DVD before turning to Finn and saying awkwardly, "Hey."

"Hi," Finn replied.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and I…" Sam took a deep breath before saying. "You have a point, but I worked out how we can both have jobs and not pay a lot for daycare."

Finn sat down on the couch and watched Sam, confusion crossing his face. Sam sat next to him and said, "I called the hospital back in Lima, and they said they could arrange to have me transferred to the hospital here. I can do the same thing I did there – the food serving and stuff – and the girls can hang out in the hospital daycare. It'll be just like when I worked at the hospital before Carly was born. I'll only be making minimum wage instead of the full wage for that job, just to kind of cover childcare, but it's still not that much money. Not compared to a full daycare."

Sam watched Finn carefully and said, "I just don't want to sit around and live off of everyone else's money. I want to support our girls too. I'll start at the hospital when you start classes."

He waited for Finn to say something, anything, that would clue him in to whether he was pissed about this or not. Slowly Finn nodded and said, "Yeah, okay. That'll work."

Sam flashed Finn a soft smile and said, "Sweet."

He wasn't looking for Finn's permission to work, but it was good to know that Finn was okay with the whole arrangement. It was only a couple of weeks until school began, and Sam took comfort knowing that he'd have a job to go to. Things seemed to be okay in the apartment again, and Finn couldn't have been happier. "C'mon, let's go to bed a little early," Finn said with a wink.

He dragged Sam off the couch and they tried to be quiet as they wandered into their room. Sam had a few guesses as to what was on Finn's mind, and while it was tempting, the paranoia of becoming pregnant again wasn't gone, and it probably never would be. Finn sat on the end of their bed as Sam quietly closed the door behind them. He walked over to Finn and looked down at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

Finn reached up and pulled Sam slowly down for a kiss, and Sam's hands instantly found Finn's shoulders to steady himself. He responded slowly to the kiss, bending over a little before kneeling on either side of Finn. A firm arm held Sam around his waist as they fell back onto the bed, the kiss growing in intensity as they scooted back upon the bed. Their tongues and lips moved lazily together; they were content with this simple gesture – after everything, even a kiss wasn't taken for granted.

One of Finn's hands held Sam close as the other wove into his thick blonde hair. Slowly Sam pulled out of the kiss and said with an embarrassed laugh, "I need a haircut."

Finn gave him a peck on the lips and laughed, "I think all of us except Carly need haircuts." He ran his hand through Sam's hair and admitted, "You know, I really liked your short hair. It looked good on you. Not that this doesn't, but…"

"I know what you mean," Sam cut him off, his voice full of amusement. "I liked it shorter, too. D'you really think we should give Annie a haircut, though?"

"You've heard how much she cries when we try to comb out all the knots. Her curly hair is kind of annoying, dude," Finn admitted.

Sam shifted to the side and fell back onto his pillows, their bodies still entwined, just not on top of one another. "That's true," Sam admitted quietly.

Annika's hair was getting rather long. Some of her curls already fell upon her shoulders. "We'll keep her short at least until Kurt can show us how to take better care of it, how about that?" Finn asked.

Sam nodded. He wasn't sure why he wanted to keep Annika's hair long. Part of it was probably because it had taken him so long to learn how to braid her hair or put it up in a ponytail or something – he didn't want to forget, which he's been known to do in the past. That, and it would be a first for her – first things with Annika were always difficult for Sam to handle. It meant she was growing up and that scared the hell out of him sometimes. "Hey," Finn whispered, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

He brushed a stray bunch of hair out of Sam's face as their eyes met. "Just thinking," Sam shrugged.

"'bout what?" Finn asked lazily.

Sam sighed and said, "Annie is growing up so fast. They both are."

"Yeah," Finn admitted nervously. "Next thing you know we'll be potty training her and sending her off to kindergarten."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sam said quickly, the thought of Annie actually starting school far too much for him to handle at this point.

He did realize that potty training wasn't too far off, though, and that kind of freaked him out. Sam had no idea how he was supposed to do that – he kind of assumed that Burt and Carole would just…be there to help. Sam pushed that thought to the back of his mind, though, and focused on the fact that he was currently cuddled up with Finn for the first time in a few days. He leaned over to kiss him softly before saying, "We should get ready for bed."

Finn groaned and pulled Sam closer, hugging him tight so he couldn't escape. "But I wanna cuddle," he complained.

Sam laughed and said, "Get ready for bed and then you can."

"God, you're such a parent," Finn teased, slowly separating himself from Sam, a look of mirth on his face.

Sam stuck his tongue out at Finn and the two of them got ready for bed in record time. Finn practically tackled Sam to the bed and Sam struggled to keep quiet as he fought against Finn. After a few moments of some playful wrestling, the ended up under the covers, Sam curled up in Finn's arms, both of them content and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long for Annika to get used to the new apartment. She would ask for grandma and grandpa a lot, but Finn was around all the time and it seemed like she was okay with that trade-off. Fall rolled around quickly and the family fell into an easy routine. They woke together and got the girls ready, and then Sam would go with the girls to the hospital while Finn went to campus for the day. They were all home by four and could spend the evening together. Usually Sam would attempt some sort of dinner while Finn gave Caroline a bottle, and then after they ate (Annika had moved up to big girl food) they would play in the living room, a Barbie movie usually playing in the background. Sam would play dolls with Annika while Finn sat next to Caroline, doing his homework while she played with toys on her blanket. "What do you think we should do for Annie's birthday?" Sam asked Finn one evening after they'd put the girls to bed.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. "We're gonna throw her a party, right? Barbie themed?"

Sam laughed and nodded, "Well duh. I mean _where_."

Finn hadn't thought about that part. "Do you think people will wanna come out here to visit?" he asked.

"Your mom and Burt will," Sam pointed out. "I mean everyone else. I could talk mom into it. But like, our friends? Will they be able to afford the trip?"

"Maybe they can catch a ride with mom and Burt? The only people I can see visiting are Puck, Santana, and Brittany, and all five of them can fit in a car," Finn said.

Sam nodded and asked, "So here then?"

Finn smiled and agreed. Planning a birthday party for a two year old girl was actually pretty easy, as the boys soon discovered. All they had to do was buy supplies with Barbie on them. The weekend after Annika's birthday, the boys' apartment was filled with guests. Sam's mom was first to arrive. When she walked in, her eyes with filled with tears of pride at how well the boys (specifically Sam) were doing on their own. She held Caroline the entire time the boys wandered around putting last minute touches on tacky decorations and keeping Annika out of trouble. Stevie told Sam all about little league while Finn desperately tried to give Puck directions. He'd driven out to Athens with Santana and Brittany and had managed to get lost on the way.

Finally everyone was there and complimenting the apartment. Sam felt a sense of pride and kept smiling over at Finn after each comment. Annika was running around trying to talk to each guest, but mostly she just talked to Brittany. "Barbie pink," Annika said, holding up one of her many Barbie dolls to Brittany.

"Do you like Barbie?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Annika nodded fervently and added, "And pink!"

With a laugh, Brittany told her excitedly, "Me too!"

Brittany played with Annika as Sam's mom held Caroline and talked to Burt and Carole in the living room. Stevie and Stacy were playing Xbox, leaving the rest of the guests to talk in the kitchen. Puck, Finn, Santana, and Sam stood around with Meg. She and Puck had hit it off almost right away, even though Meg was still dating a girl from her music theory class. They were chattering away excitedly, and Sam and Finn exchanged a curious look when they noticed. "So…you two seem happy," Santana commented to Sam and Finn.

Finn grinned and nodded as Sam said, "Yeah, we are."

"So do you and Brittany," Finn added.

Santana blushed and said, "We uh…we're living together now. Kind of." The boys didn't seem surprised at all, but they were confused by what the 'kind of' meant. "Puck lives with us too, but like, he's got one bedroom and she and I are in another." She seemed to be stammering nervously through her words, and Finn and Sam just watched her in amusement.

"It's awesome you two are together, Santana," Sam told her kindly.

His words put Santana at ease and while she wanted to keep bragging, she couldn't. With a glance to the living room, she asked, "How old is Caroline now?"

"Eight months," Finn replied.

Sam nodded. He couldn't believe she'd grown so quickly. "She looks just like Finn," Santana said. "Poor girl," she teased, sticking her tongue out as she did so. "Kidding. But it's kind of cool how Annie looks like Sam and Caroline looks like Finn. Now you guys just need a third baby that looks like both of you and it'll be perfect." When neither boy said anything, she nervously added, "Kidding."

Finn and Sam exchanged a glance. They'd talked about the same thing, and if they stayed together, they decided they wanted to try for a third child. That would be far in the future though, as far as they were concerned. "Someday, Santana," Sam said with a laugh.

She looked surprised at that but laughed along with them. Carole began gathering everyone into the living room so Annika could open her gifts. Annika was bouncing around in her princess dress and crown, her long ponytails bouncing around along with her. People took seats on furniture and the floor around her.

The boys were quickly discovering that Annika loved attention. She sat in the living room and smiled as she looked around at all the gifts in front of her. "Presents now?" Annika asked Sam curiously.

"Sure, sweetie," Sam nodded once he was sure everyone was there.

She tore into her gifts right away, Carole and Sam's mom snapping photos as she did so. She got dolls and movies and some dresses, all of which she had but never seemed to have enough of. "Oh, here's my gift," Puck added, moving his wrapped gift from the table and handing it to Annika.

"Thanks!" Annika smiled, tearing into the wrapping paper almost instantly.

Puck smirked once over at Finn and Sam as Annika opened this new gift. As it turned out, Puck had bought Annika her first Xbox game. "You can't keep the Xbox to yourselves forever," Puck winked.

Meg laughed and added, "Looks like no more Halo and Call of Duty for you guys."

Annika looked down at the box for a minute before realizing what it was. "Daddy! Papa! Xbox!" she shouted, holding up the game to them.

Finn gave Puck a slight glare but Sam just laughed. Stevie distracted all the guests mere moments later when he burst out, "Yay Carly!" Stevie was pointing to where she stood on wobbly legs, one hand on the sofa, the other keeping her balance at her side.

"She's standing!" Stacy chimed in excitedly.

Carly looked around at the sound of her name and giggled, bouncing a little and squealing at the excitement of it all. Carole had her camera out and was videotaping as Carly slowly lifted a foot and placed it out in front of her. Seemingly out of nowhere, Annika was standing in front of Carly with a frown on her face.

Before anyone could stop her, Annika reached out with both hands and pushed Carly down to the floor. Carly just stared at Annie for a moment in shock, her lip trembling. "You can't walk!" Annie shouted angrily. "You're a _baby_!"

Carly burst out into tears at this proclamation and the surprise of being pushed over. Sam rushed to pick up Carly and Finn knelt down to look at Annie seriously. "Carly can walk just like everyone else if she wants to," Finn told her firmly. Annika pouted and looked away but Finn gently turned her head to look at him as he continued, "You need to tell Carly you're sorry and promise me that you won't do that again."

Annika crossed her arms and pouted. "Annie…" Finn said warningly.

Slowly she walked over to where Sam was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa with Carly cradled in his arms, her hazel eyes still wet and shiny with tears. Carly looked up at Annie fearfully and the whole room was silent. Grumpily, Annie mumbled, "Sorry Carly."

Carly looked up at Sam curiously before looking back at Annie. "Thank you, Annie," Sam told her with a small smile.

Annie shyly turned away and buried her face in Finn's shoulder. Carole smiled at how well the boys had handled the situation before dragging Burt into the kitchen to get the cake and ice cream ready.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch and by Christmas, Carly was walking a few steps at a time. Annie no longer had the urge to push Carly down and the boys were relieved. For a few weeks after her birthday, Annie would push Carly over whenever she'd attempt to walk; they figured that's why it was taking Carly so long to learn how to walk.

Christmas would be at Burt and Carole's house, and Finn, Sam, and the girls would be staying with them, as would Kurt and Blaine. The thought was exciting, though, because all of them hadn't been together for a long time. The girls opened presents from Santa on Christmas morning and everyone had gifts from each other. Once they'd managed to get through all of those (which was a lot, at least for the girls), Kurt and Blaine stood up and looked at everyone else. The excitement on their faces was rather obvious and nobody was sure what to expect.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Kurt said excitedly as Blaine stood at his side nervously.

Then Kurt burst like he would have exploded into a million tiny bits if he'd waited any longer to tell them. "We're engaged!" Kurt almost squealed.

He held out his hand to reveal a shiny silver band around his ring finger. Carole burst into a grin and rushed forward to hug them both. Burt smiled from his place on the sofa, a knowing grin inching across his features, almost as if Blaine had gone old-school and asked permission first. "Congratulations," Finn smiled.

Sam smiled and nodded and couldn't help himself from glancing over at Finn. He certainly didn't want to rush things with Finn, but Sam had definitely thought about marrying him before, at least recently. The look didn't go unnoticed by Finn, either; he'd gotten very perceptive over the years. The thought of marriage had crossed his mind as well, but they had enough going on in their lives; worrying about a wedding could wait. Not to mention Finn really wanted to save up for the perfect ring. "We're getting married a year from this March. It's going to be in New York in this gorgeous hotel. It'll be springtime and so beautiful, and..." Kurt trailed off excitedly.

Sam's stomach dropped when he heard it would be in New York. That meant flying and paying for a hotel room and spending money they probably wouldn't have. "We'll be there," Burt said firmly. He took one glance back at Sam before adding, "_All_ of us."

That didn't sound good to Sam, but at the same time, he was very grateful. "We've already been doing some planning," Kurt told them happily.

"Well, Kurt's done most of it…" Blaine added with a blush.

Kurt looked embarrassed before brushing off Blaine's comment and saying, "Sam, Finn, I'd like you two to be in the wedding, if you want to. I…I'd like you to be my groomsmen."

"Of course, dude," Finn smiled excitedly.

Sam just stared at Kurt in shock for a moment. "Are…are you sure? I'm not like, related to you or anything," he asked nervously.

"My groomsmen are my friends Nick and Jeff from high school," Blaine offered.

Sam sighed and asked, "Me? Really?"

"You're practically family anyway, but even if you weren't, I'd still want you in my wedding," Kurt told him seriously. "Please?"

Sam wanted to say yes; he was surprised and honored that Kurt would ask, but his parental instincts were kicking in. "What about the girls?" Sam asked softly.

Blaine smiled and said, "We thought about that. We'd like them to be flower girls."

At first Sam wasn't sure that was a good idea; Carly was still kind of young. "By the time the wedding rolls around they'll be the perfect ages for it," Kurt explained. "Carly will be two and Annie will be three and a half."

"What do you say?" Blaine asked.

Sam looked around at everyone and couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was being included in such an important event. "Yeah, we'll be in your wedding," he nodded.

Kurt jumped and did a squeal in excitement. Everyone seemed to be excited in the Hummel-Hudson home that Christmas, but something felt a little off. Finn and Sam glanced between each other nervously every so often as Blaine and Kurt told Burt and Carole more about their plans so far for the wedding. Annie was seated in Blaine's lap and he absentmindedly helped her change the clothes of her dolls as she played happily on her own. Carly was napping in her swing next to the Christmas tree, and everyone seemed to be content with where they were at.

Gently, Finn reached over and took Sam's hand in his own before leading him upstairs to Finn's old room that they were staying in for the holidays. Finn sat down on the end of the bed and Sam stood in front of him, looking down. Finn looked up at Sam pointedly, catching his eye. Softly, he asked, "What's on your mind, dude?"

Sam shook his head and just shrugged. He couldn't really pinpoint what it was, but there was something about that day that he just felt…_different_ about. Instead of saying what was on his mind, Sam just replied with another question, "When did we get so lucky?"

The corners of Finn's mouth upturned in a smile and he looked up at Sam, reaching out for his hands as he did so. He wove his fingers through Sam's with ease, the gesture familiar and comforting. Finn just shrugged and told him, "I don't know, but I'm not arguing."

Sam smiled a little at that and let Finn tug him gently so he was straddling Finn's lap as he scooted back a little on the bed. Their torsos pressed together as they sat there, Finn's arms wrapping around his waist and Sam's arm's settling comfortably upon Finn's shoulders. Their foreheads were pressed together and Sam leaned down slowly to capture Finn's lips in a small kiss. Sam smiled, his eyes still closed as he leaned into Finn's touch and he confessed quietly, "I've missed this."

Finn nodded and his hands ran along Sam's back, covering each inch of skin as his fingers slipped underneath the hem of the shirt and along Sam's bare skin. Sam sighed and buried his face in the crook of Finn's neck, letting out a soft groan as Finn's fingers dipped ever so slightly below the waistband of Sam's jeans. Sam's fingers wove their way through the tiny hairs at the back of Finn's head as he leaned back to connect their lips properly.

The kiss was slow and languid, perfect and calming and so many other things that just made it _perfect_. There was no pressure to go further or no fear of being interrupted; everyone was downstairs and if the looks they'd exchanged as Sam and Finn walked upstairs, nobody was going to wander off to bother them. Sam breathed slowly into the kiss, using his knees as leverage upon the bed to press his body flush against Finn's, even closer, if that was even possible.

Finn smiled into the kiss and kept slowly running his hands all over Sam's back and bum. Finn backed out of the kiss just barely so that when he spoke, his lips ghosted over Sam's. "I love you," he whispered before connecting their lips again.

Sam's breath hitched in his throat at Finn's words and the chills that Finn's breath against his lips gave him. Sam didn't even feel the need to respond. He pressed his lips firmer against Finn's and let out another soft groan, loving the things that Finn did to him. Sam ground up against Finn, but not to get turned on and have sex, if that was even possible. He just liked the feeling of being so close to him. "I…when we get home," Sam muttered softly against Finn's lips. "I wanna do this…and…and _more_. With you."

He kissed Finn again, but this time Finn didn't kiss back. He leaned back to lock his gaze with Sam's. "I want that too," he said softly. "But…" Finn looked around the room uncomfortably before looking back up at Sam. "We don't have the best luck with this stuff. I love the girls but…we can't risk it again."

Disappointment hung from every word that Fin spoke, and Sam didn't blame him. He bit his lip and stared absentmindedly into the distance before hesitantly suggesting, "What if…we switch it up a little?"

Finn seemed confused, but when it dawned on him his eyes snapped up to meet Sam's. "You…you want to uh…do that to _me_?" he asked slowly.

Sam couldn't figure out from Finn's tone if he was okay with this suggestion and it worried him a little bit. "You don't have to," Sam said quickly, blushing furiously. "It was a dumb idea, I'm sorry…"

He moved to climb off of Finn's lap but Finn's arms held him firmly in place. "No, I…I want to. I just…didn't think _you_ did," Finn told him honestly. One of his hands left Sam's hip to reach up and pull Sam down for a quick kiss. "I want to try it, I swear," he insisted. "When we get home we will." Finn kissed him one last time and looked up at Sam with a small smile on his face.

Sam kissed him back, his fingers crooking and feeling Finn's soft hair sliding through with ease. The kiss deepened a little as Sam flicked his tongue out against Finn's lower lip. Finn's tongue moved out to graze against Sam's and they kissed slowly. Finn's head was spinning like it always did when he and Sam were close in this way. Sam had his eyes closed and was just _feeling_, shifting on Finn's lap a little, leaning in to him and sliding his hands through Finn's hair.

A knock on the door pulled them from their moment, though, and Sam quickly shifted to the side so he was now sitting next to Finn on the bed. Slowly the door opened and Kurt peeked his head around. "Mom sent me up here to tell you guys that dinner is ready."

Both boys nodded and Sam muttered an embarrassed, "Thanks."

Kurt left and Finn and Sam took a moment to regain their composure. Finn reached over and held Sam's hand in his tenderly. "I love you, Sam," he said with a small smile on his lips.

Sam smiled in response and nodded, "I love you too, Finn."


	11. Chapter 11

When Sam and Finn returned home with the girls after spending Christmas at Finn's parents' house, they were eager to find time alone in the bedroom but found that it was more difficult than they expected. Once they got home the girls both managed to catch colds so they'd rarely sleep through the night. Finally, two nights before spring semester began the girls were well and fell asleep right away, leaving Finn and Sam with plenty of time.

Finn smirked mischievously at Sam after he closed the door to the girls' room. They walked into their room almost eagerly, a different feel to what they were doing than they'd had in the past. They barely had the door shut when Finn was pressing Sam against it to kiss him. Sam's arms reached out for Finn's hips as Finn's hands steadied himself against the door, spread on either side of Sam. He smiled into the kiss as Sam's fingers teased the skin right below the hem of Finn's shirt.

Sam tilted his hips forward a little bit, grinding just barely as he opened his mouth to allow Finn to kiss him deeper. Both were breathing heavily already and biting back moans so they wouldn't wake the girls next door. Slowly Sam tugged at Finn's shirt and brought it up and over his head. Finn broke away so Sam could fully remove his shirt and looked down at Sam with lust-filled eyes for a moment before hurriedly connecting their lips.

Curious hands explored Finn's chest inch by inch, pausing to graze over his nipples and tease them with the pads of Sam's fingers. Finn's hips bucked forward to rub against Sam's and Finn scrambled to find the hem of Sam's shirt. He tugged upwards awkwardly and as much as he hated that Sam's hands were no longer all over his chest, the feeling of their bodies pressed together like this was amazing.

Finn's hands found their way into Sam's hair and tugged a little as they kissed again, harder are more frantically than before. Sam pushed a little at Finn's waist, urging him to move towards their bed. He clambered backwards awkwardly until he was scooting back on the bed, Sam crawling back with him. Finn rested their awkwardly for a moment until Sam broke the kiss and slowly coaxed Finn's legs open so he could settle between them. Things felt different this way, and Finn wasn't so sure he liked it, but he had to give it a try for Sam's sake.

Sam ground down against Finn as they kissed and it nearly erased Finn's mind of the discomfort completely. Things felt nicer now; his jeans were beginning to hurt they had become so tight, and he had this uncontrollable urge to touch Sam everywhere he could. Frantically they stripped each other of the remainder of their clothes until they were grinding naked against each other. Sam buried his face in Finn's neck and let out a soft whine, nothing loud enough to wake the girls but enough to make Finn panic a little.

Finn threw his head back against the pillows as he felt Sam's cock slide along his roughly. "Dude…Sam…you should…" Finn couldn't quite find the words to say.

Sam leaned back and looked at Finn in confusion for a moment before realization hit and he nodded. He climbed off of Finn and reached into their side table drawer. He retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom before kneeling between Finn's legs.

Finn lay there awkwardly for a moment, feeling exposed and unsure of how this would all feel. "Relax," Sam muttered, offering Finn a lopsided smile as he ran his hands slowly along the inside of Finn's thighs as he spread his legs wide.

Sam may have sounded all calm and collected, but truthfully he was terrified. He'd never done this to someone else – it had always just been done to him. Slowly he poured some lube onto his fingers and rubbed it between them and his thumb to warm it a little. Finn watched Sam, his chest heaving with every ragged breath he took to calm himself. Sam reached out and ran his fingers along Finn's hole, teasing the puckered skin a little.

Finn's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I…nghhh…" Finn whispered, surprised at how good something like that felt.

Slowly Sam eased in one of his fingers, sliding it ever so slowly in and out, working it further in each time and twisting and crooking it to find where Finn liked it best. Finn just lay there, his eyes shut, feeling. He wasn't sure how to describe what Sam was doing. It wasn't amazing, but it still felt good; enough to keep him hard and make him want more, at least.

Sam seemed to work his fingers into Finn seamlessly, to the point where Finn hadn't really realized Sam had stretched him to four fingers until Sam was asking Finn if he was ready. Finn looked at Sam in amazement and nodded. Sam cocked a smile again and reached over for the condom. He rolled it on and slicked it up before leaning over Finn, one hand resting on either side of Finn to steady himself.

"I love you," Sam muttered, leaning down to capture Finn's lips in a kiss. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay? I'll go slow, I promise."

Finn nodded and reached out for Sam's hips. Slowly Sam pressed the head of his cock to Finn's hole and gasped when he felt it slowly push inside. The tightness surrounded him almost instantly and both just felt as Sam slid inside of Finn. Finn had a strong grip on Sam's hips, controlling his pace in that way because Finn wasn't sure he could speak right now if he wanted to.

Finn wasn't quite ready to say that he liked this, but he couldn't really say he hated it either. The feeling of being stretched like this, engulfing Sam the way he was –it was strange. Slowly Sam began to move his hips, sliding in and out of Finn in little motions, quickly building them up as Finn relaxed beneath him and responded to his touches. Sam kissed Finn and whispered, "Is…is this okay?"

Finn nodded and kissed Sam again, spreading his legs a little wider and shifting further down the bed, changing the angle they were at just barely. Sam thrust his hips particularly hard and Finn let out a gasp as he hit something inside of him that he hadn't known could feel so good. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam, and he bit his lip in concentration as he aimed at this spot consistently.

Sam gasped at how good it all felt; Finn was tight around him and kept making these faces and little whispers of sound that Sam had missed. Finn reached down between them and started stroking his cock in time with Sam's thrusts and Sam felt Finn's ass clenching around his cock. He was close, thank goodness. Sam knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

All too soon Finn felt that familiar tugging in his belly and he was arching his bed off the bed as his hand and Sam's thrusts simultaneously worked Finn to his orgasm. He bit back a moan and shook as he came, sending Sam over the edge as well without even realizing. Both breathed heavily as they came down from it all. Sam slowly pulled out of Finn and tied off the condom. Finn reached over for a tissue and cleaned himself off.

Their eyes met for the first time since they'd begun and they crawled under the blankets, Sam falling easily into Finn's arms. "Did…did you like that?" Sam asked softly as they curled up into each other.

Finn nodded and said, "It was good. I think I like it better the other way, but…this was nice."

Sam relaxed into Finn's arms and said, "I agree. But…I'm too scared to risk switching back, y'know?"

"I know," Finn said seriously, pulling Sam close. "It's fine. I liked this, too."

Sam smiled and looked up at Finn. Their lips met naturally and Finn whispered, "I love you too, by the way."

Finn's simple statement made Sam's smile grow and they just looked at each other for a moment until a wide yawn from Finn interrupted their moment. "Goodnight," Sam said with a laugh, his free arm falling around Finn's waist to hold him close.

"G'night, Sam," Finn replied sleepily.

They both fell asleep almost right away, the warmth of the other lulling them into a calm, peaceful slumber.

Switching things up as Sam and Finn had done was proving to be a great idea, even if their preference was for Sam to bottom. Both boys felt closer than ever to each other and their love life seemed to flow so naturally with everything else, it wasn't even awkward. Annika was making friends in the hospital daycare and Carly was now walking around unsteadily on her own two feet. Baby proofing the apartment was a slight challenge but Sam and Finn seemed to be handling it pretty well.

Being back in Athens in the New Year meant preparing to celebrate Caroline's first birthday. "What kind of party should we have for her?" Sam asked Finn as the four of them sat in the living room and watched Enchanted, Annika's new favorite movie.

"Barbie!" Annika suggested enthusiastically.

"No!" Carly yelled. "No bar! Icky!"

Sam and Finn laughed at Carly's reaction and Finn asked her, "What kind of party do you want?"

Carly started babbling but the boys couldn't understand her. She scowled when she realized this and climbed off of Sam's lap. She teetered over to her toy box and pulled out toys until she found what she was looking for. She carried a baseball and a tiny Nerf football over to him. "You want a sports party?" Finn asked, surprised.

Carly nodded and held out the baseball to him. He took it with a smile on his face. Sam watched Carly point adamantly to the baseball and asked "Do you want a baseball party"

Carly beamed and nodded, "Yeah!"

Annika pulled a face and looked at her sister, "But you're a girl! Girls don't like baseball!"

Carly looked hurt and shouted, "Me!"

"Annie," Sam warned. "Carly can like anything she wants."

Annika crossed her arms and pouted. "You should be happy she doesn't like Barbie," Finn said seriously. "If she did she'd seal all your toys."

This seemed to make a change in Annika's attitude. She looked horrified at the thought and had nothing else to say, even though she was no longer glaring. Sam looked at Carly and lifted her back onto his lap. "You can have a baseball party, okay?" he told her.

Carly smiled and nodded, clapping her hands excitedly as she did so. Finn and Sam were a little surprised that Carly wanted a sports theme for her birthday, but when they were shopping for her birthday things like plates and napkins and a cake, she enthusiastically chose every baseball thing they could find.

Everyone showed up for her party that did for Annika's, and most of the time Carly was too busy playing catch with Stevie to really worry too much about her presents, especially the ones that were dolls. Only Brittany had bought her a doll, though. "It's wearing boyish clothes," she said, holding up a "sports" Barbie.

"It's okay, Britt," Santana told her gently. "I'm sure she'll play with it later. She's just busy playing with her uncle right now."

Brittany smiled again and turned back to the table where the two of them were sitting along with Puck, Meg, Sam, and Finn. Meg was now perched on Puck's lap and nobody really knew what it meant. Finn knew that Meg and her girlfriend had split up just before semester break, but what he hadn't been aware of was the fact that Meg and Puck had been talking. When Finn asked her what it all meant, she just shook her head and told him it was nothing.

Finn kept his mouth shut though and just let them have their moment. When they served up cake both Annie and Carly made messes, Carly's worse of course, and the cameras were going off like crazy the whole time. Carly fell asleep on Santana's lap after she'd been cleaned up and brought back to the living room, and Brittany fell asleep leaning on Santana's shoulder.

After cake and seeing Carly asleep, the parents thought it was best that they go home. They pressed kisses to Carly's forehead without waking her and left, leaving Finn, Sam, Meg, Puck, Brittany, and Santana to hang out. Finn and Sam hadn't really gotten to hang out with their friends recently. Santana, Brittany, and Carly looked cozy all cuddled up on the sofa, and Sam smiled a little when he noticed Santana dozing off too, her head resting upon Brittany's. "They're gonna end up together, you know," Puck commented quietly from where he and Meg were cleaning up the cake in the dining room.

Everyone else just kind of nodded and Annika walked up to them all and stared up at Puck. "Uncle Puck, will you play Barbie Xbox with me?" she asked innocently, holding up the box to the game he'd bought her to torture Finn and Sam.

Puck had a look on his face that said he hadn't expected to ever have to play the game, but he nodded anyway and said, "Sure sweets, we'll play."

He rushed forward and picked her up, causing her to let out a giggle. Puck got the videogames going with Annika and Meg followed, watching adoringly from the side as Puck pulled Annika into his lap and began teaching her how to use the Xbox. Finn and Sam stood in the kitchen and Sam commented, "I like this. All of us being together."

It was strange to think that his friend group had changed so much in the past two years. He used to have the whole glee club there at his side, but everyone had gone their separate ways. The only people he had left were the ones in his living room and in his and Finn's families. That was strangely all Sam felt like he needed though.

When the hours had passed and it was dark out, Puck, Brittany, and Santana decided it was time they went home. "We're uh…we're going to be moving out here this spring," Puck told Finn and Sam nervously. "All three of us."

Brittany and Santana stood beaming on either side of him and Meg grinned from behind the boys. "What are you guys going to do here?" Finn asked, surprised.

"I got into a dancing school!" Brittany said excitedly.

"I'm transferring to the same school as you," Santana shrugged. "They have the same program as where I am now so it works."

Puck stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "I'm graduating this spring and I'm gonna try to find a job out here…for um – for Meg."

Sam raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Meg. Meg couldn't wipe the grin off her face and said, "He asked me out a few weeks ago, what was I supposed to do? Say no?"

Puck looked smug yet extremely happy at the same time. "Good for you guys," Sam said with a smile.

"We knew it was gonna happen," Finn told them with a devious smile. "It was so obvious…even for _me_."

Sam and Finn said goodbye to their friends and put the girls to bed before settling down on the couch to watch a movie. "So…everyone's moving out here, huh?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"It'll be cool to have everyone closer," Sam shrugged as he leaned in to Finn's touch.

Finn wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and nodded. He really was looking forward to having everyone so close – he didn't have many friends on campus ever since Micah had blown up at him. He'd taken away pretty much every friend that wasn't already scared away but the fact that Finn was gay and had children.

Sam's hand rested lazily on Finn's thigh as he confessed, "So…some of the ladies at work have been talking to me lately. About…stuff."

Finn furrowed his brow in confusion and asked, "What kind of stuff?"

The last thing he wanted was for Sam to be getting talks about 'being responsible' or things like that from the people at work – he and Sam were doing surprisingly well considering they were twenty, had two children, and were living on their own. "They think I should go back to school," Sam said softly. "There's a nighttime nursing program at a tech school in town that they gave me info on."

Finn didn't speak for a minute. Sam taking classes meant more money they had to pay instead of money they could use for rent and food and taking care of the girls and stuff. "Do you want to do it?" Finn asked gently.

"They said the hospital will pay most of the tuition. I'd just have to pay books," Sam said, sitting up a little to look at Finn. "I can still work at the hospital during the day, and then I can do my clinicals and interning there without having to change my schedule."

Finn was silent and asked, "Would you start in the fall, then?"

Sam nodded and said, "We'd graduate at the same time then, since this program is a two year thing. Then one day if I really wanted to I could go on to med school."

Finn looked at Sam with a soft smile and said, "If you want to do it, you should apply."

Sam was surprised at how easy it was to get Finn to agree. "It would mean you'd be home alone with the girls most nights, at least for part of the night," Sam pointed out. "Do…do you think you can do that?"

Finn nodded, "It'll work out fine. I can take care of them while you're in class."

Sam smiled at Finn and whispered, "Thank you."

He kissed Finn lightly before turning back to the movie, falling easily into Finn's arms. Now all he had to do was apply and register and Sam would be one step closer to being a full, responsible adult for his daughters. He knew he couldn't work as a nutritionist at the hospital forever; the pay wasn't that great, especially with the amount they took out so the girls could have free childcare, and Sam had always wanted to go to college. Granted, he'd be going the nontraditional route, but he was going to college nonetheless, and that was exciting.


	12. Chapter 12

It shocked Sam how much time flew when he was working, raising the girls, and getting ready for college. Going through the financial aid and registration kind of scared him, but it was exciting at the same time. When fall rolled around and the boys had to fall into a new routine with the girls now that Sam was also in school, the strain was a bit much. Finn wasn't used to taking care of both girls by himself, so it was stressful for him at first. Annika's third birthday was around the corner and Carly was nearly eighteen months old, so the two of them were quite the handful at times. They were usually in bed before Sam got home so he didn't get to see them as much as he used to, and that drove him crazy.

One night after Sam took an exam, he got home early and practically rushed through the door, thinking he'd get to say goodnight to the girls for once. He walked through the door just as Finn was walking out of their room. "Did I miss them?" Sam asked with a frown as he set his backpack down.

Finn nodded and instantly felt bad because of the look on Sam's face. He knew that not seeing the girls as much was taking its toll on Sam. "I'm sorry," Finn whispered sadly. "If I'd known…"

Sam shook his head and said, "No, it's okay. They need sleep."

He walked dejectedly into the living room and threw himself onto the sofa. Sam felt stupid because of the tears stinging at his eyes – he just really missed the girls and had hoped he'd get to see them that night. Finn walked to the sofa and sat down next to Sam. Finn walked to the sofa and sat down next to Sam. "Hey," he said softly, trying to get the blonde's attention. Finn covered Sam's hand with his own and said, "They miss you too, Sam."

Finn looked over at Sam in earnest and his heart ached at the look in Sam's watery blue eyes. "I can't do this," Sam said seriously. "I can't do this to the girls. I'm quitting."

"No you're not," Finn said instantly. "You're staying in school. Didn't you say one of your classes is only during the first half of the semester? When that ends you'll have more time with them. Just push through."

Sam looked at Finn with a sad smile and asked, "You really think I can keep this up? I'm not as smart as you think I am."

"Yes you are," Finn said, giving Sam's hand a squeeze. "You can do this, Sam. It'll be worth it in the end…for the girls, remember?"

Sam nodded and looked down. He hated the way he acted when he was stressed. It wasn't fair to Finn. Slowly Finn reached out and placed his fingers beneath Sam's chin to tip his face up so their eyes could meet. "I love you," Sam tried to say, but his voice failed him and it came out as a whisper.

"I love you too," Finn replied, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Sam's lips.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Sam asked sadly, "Homework?"

Finn frowned and nodded and the two of them got into their usual evening routine of doing homework together in the living room. Sam had been staring at the same page in his textbook for almost an hour when Finn tossed his backpack to the side. Woefully, Sam asked, "You're done already?"

Usually it took them the same amount of time to do their homework, but when Sam was stressed it was harder for him to read, so he hadn't gotten far. Finn could tell just by looking at Sam that his dyslexia was getting in the way again. Finn nodded and reached out to take Sam's book from him. "How far do you need to read?" he asked softly.

Sam sighed and said, "Like ten more pages? I don't know…until the chapter ends."

Finn sat back on the couch and pulled Sam against his side. His arm fell around Sam's shoulders naturally and Finn said quietly, "I'll read to you."

Sometimes Finn would help Sam like this; he'd read the textbook out loud to Sam so he could get his homework done without having to stress. Every once in a while something Sam was studying would gross Finn out, but he'd push through it for Sam. It was a relief to Finn that it helped Sam, because it made Sam keep hope that he'd pass and graduate. They went to bed once the reading was done and Sam murmured a soft 'thank you' before he fell asleep his head resting on Finn's shoulder.

Annika's birthday came and went and she was finally out of her terrible twos, though her behavior hadn't improved much. She had tons of toys and princess dresses, and her new favorite thing to do was dance around the living room, singing along with the movie Enchanted. She asked for a microphone for Christmas and Finn had quickly taken to calling her their "little Rachel Berry." It was in stark contrast to Caroline (Car, as she insisted people call her), who was most content when she was running around playing catch with her dads. Annie and Car were certainly two very different girls.

Everyone gathered at Burt and Carole's house for Christmas again, and the house was filled to the brim with people. One afternoon, Finn and Kurt were out doing some last minute Christmas shopping and Sam was sitting round the living room. Car was curled up next to him, asleep, and Annika was fast asleep on Burt's recliner, buried underneath her Tangled blanket. Blaine wandered into the room quietly and said softly, "Hey."

Sam looked over at Blaine with a small smile and replied, "Hey."

"We should talk," Blaine said softly, his expression serious.

Sam tried not to look too concerned as he nodded and quietly pried himself away from Car to go into the dining room with Blaine. "What's up?" Sam asked nervously.

Blaine busied himself with the coffee maker as he shrugged and said, "I just think we should talk. You and I are like family and there's just…some stuff we should talk about."

Sam looked at Blaine, confused. He was technically the only person _not_ in the family. Blaine's words made Sam wonder if he knew something Sam didn't. "What do you mean?" Sam asked nervously.

Blaine turned to Sam and said, "I just want to make sure you and I are okay. I mean, at first we…well, things were a little weird there for a while."

Sam nodded and thought back to the whole mess with Annika's other father before she was born. At one point Sam had thought her father was Blaine and the talks had been awkward at best. "We're okay, yeah," Sam insisted.

Blaine looked unsure and said, "I need to talk about this with you." He turned on the coffee maker and walked over to sit next to Sam. "I was willing to leave Kurt for you if she was mine, and…the guilt from that has been killing me, Sam," Blaine said desperately. "I love Kurt. I swear I do. I just…I need to know that I didn't hurt you by staying with him when I found out Annie wasn't mine."

Sam listened closely to Blaine and shook his head, "You didn't hurt me. You were being responsible," Sam insisted. "That's all you were doing Blaine and it meant a lot to me. I can tell you're happy with Kurt, though, and in the end _that's_ what matters."

Blaine looked disbelieving. "I love Kurt," he insisted. "I'm going to marry him."

"I know," Sam nodded. "You have nothing to worry about, Blaine. You were willing to take responsibility if she was yours and that's more than a lot of people get. It was very sweet of you. I have never been upset that you stayed with Kurt because I can tell that you two are just as in love as Finn and I. You're marrying Kurt and maybe you two will have kids of your own one day. You can just be Annie's awesome uncle instead." Sam looked at Blaine seriously and said, "I don't want you to feel guilty anymore. Please, be happy with Kurt."

Blaine looked at Sam gratefully. "Finn is a lucky guy," he said with a smile. "I can't wait for the day when I can call you my brother-in-law."

Sam smiled at Blaine and bit his tongue to keep from correcting him. It appeared as though Blaine was more at ease about everything, which was nice.

Christmas arrived quickly and the house was buzzing with activity. Annie and Car were both running around like crazy with their new toys while Carole helped Kurt and Blaine go over the last few wedding details they had left. They had to go back to New York the following day so Kurt could start an internship, so this was the last time they would all be together before the wedding.

When things finally started to calm down, Finn cleared his throat and asked if everyone would gather in the living room. Sam coaxed Car onto his lap and tried to steady Annie as she took a seat on the armrest of the recliner he was seated on. Burt and Carole sat on the couch where Blaine was currently seated, and Kurt sat on the armrest leaning into Blaine. Everybody except Kurt looked confused as Finn took a deep breath.

Finn's heart was beating wildly in his chest as he stood in the center of the living room facing Sam. Finally, with a trembling voice, Finn took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Sam…the past three and a half years have been really crazy and amazing. We've discovered who we are and we started a family…we even kept our relationship going long distance for a year. You and I…we can make it through anything. Sam…you're so amazing. You've given us two beautiful girls and I can't imagine our lives without them…just like I can't imagine my life without you."

Finn took a deep breath. Kurt was teary eyed and watching with a smile on his face. Burt, Carole, and Blaine watched with anticipation and bated breath as Finn shuffled his hand nervously in his pocket. Sam watched Finn's trembling hands and his head was spinning. It was hard to breathe and his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

Finally Finn pulled a small black box from his pocket and looked Sam right in the eye. Sam's breathing stopped completely when he saw Finn get down on one knee. Kurt let out a squeal from the back of the room and that seemed to break the tension a bit. Sam's face broke into a shocked smile and he found his breath again. "Sam…I don't want to ever live my life without you," Finn said seriously. "I love you and I love our family."

Finn's fingers shook as he opened the box. Inside the velvet casing rested a shining silver band, and Finn asked, "Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam's eyes locked with Finn's and he wanted to speak but words absolutely failed him. Instead Sam just nodded quickly, his smile growing. Finn's face broke out into a grin. Everyone in the room started clapping except for Finn and Sam, even the girls, though they probably didn't know exactly what they were applauding.

Finn leaned forward and kissed Sam, unable to contain his happiness any longer. "I love you," Sam muttered against Finn's lips before they kissed again. Slowly Finn backed away and took the ring out of the box.

Sam's hand was shaking as Finn slid the ring on his finger. Finn and Sam's lips met again and they leaned back to beam at each other happily. "Yay!" Annie smiled, climbing up to kiss Finn on the cheek and then did the same to Sam. "Daddy has a ring!" she squealed.

Car reached out to touch the ring as Annie leaned down to get a better look at it. Finn and Sam shared a laugh and Sam proudly showed off his ring to the girls. "I want one!" Annie said loudly with a grin.

"Oh no way," Finn shook his head with a laugh. "You don't get one for a very long time, Ann."

She frowned and the rest of the adults laughed. Car couldn't stop poking the ring and she smiled up at Sam. "Pretty!" she chimed. "Pretty ring!"

Finn stood as everyone started to crowd around him and Sam. Carole and Kurt had tears in their eyes and Carole instantly swooped in to look at the ring. Kurt stood to the back and Sam wondered if he helped Finn choose the ring while they were doing last minute shopping. Blaine was smiling with a knowing look and suddenly everything he had said during their talk seemed to make a lot more sense. Burt looked proud and clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Congrats, you two," he said kindly. "I'd say welcome to the family, but…well, you've been a part of us for a while." Burt smiled down at Sam, his heart filled with joy at the fact that Sam and Finn had made it through and were going to get their perfect ending just like everyone else.

Sam grinned and thanked him, his head spinning with the excitement of it all. After dinner, everything calmed down and slowly everyone went off to bed until Finn and Sam were the only ones awake. They sat on the sofa watching _A Christmas Story_ for the tenth time at least (it was Finn's favorite – aside from Braveheart). Sam rested easily against Finn, his thumb absentmindedly playing with his ring. Finn noticed as the end credits rolled and he said softly, "We don't need to rush into the wedding. We can take our time planning and have it after we graduate. I just…this felt like the right time to get engaged."

Sam smiled and let out a content sigh. "What about the fall after we graduate?" he suggested. "We'll have plenty of time to plan and that way we have the summer to hopefully find jobs."

Finn nodded and added somberly, "And maybe by then that gay marriage amendment will pass in Ohio. I mean, there are tons of states we could go get married in now, but…I'd rather do it here, you know?"

Sam nodded with a frown and said, "I hope it passes. It would be nice to get married here." He looked over at Finn and smiled. "I love you, Finn."

He leaned in to connect their lips, pressing into it gently. Finn kissed him back and gently pulled away to whisper, "I love you too, Sam."

Finn reached down to weave their hands together. He shut off the TV and stood from the couch, bringing Sam up with him. "Bedtime," he muttered with a wink.

He led Sam up the stairs and into the room they'd been sleeping in where Annie and Car were already fast asleep. They changed quietly and crawled into bed, Finn settling himself behind Sam and wrapping his arm around Sam's waist. His hand fell upon Sam's and he felt the ring underneath his fingertips. Finn smiled, content, as he heard Sam's breathing slow and he kissed the sleeping blonde before letting sleep claim him as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas break ending meant celebrating Caroline's second birthday and Annika throwing a fit that Car was almost as old as she was. She begged for her fourth birthday to come early, but Finn and Sam said no. March rolled around and they had the girls in their room with their pink suitcase open that they were sharing for the flight to New York for Kurt and Blaine's wedding. "You two have to help us choose what you want to wear while we're there," Sam told them as he and Finn sat by the closet where their clothes sat on shelves.

Annika rushed over and started shuffling through her clothes and Finn frantically tried to stop her from making a mess. Car just sat on Sam's lap, bored. "I want stripes," Car said, pointing to her massive shelf of baseball shirts that she called "stripes" because the sleeves were different colors.

"You need to wear more dresses!" Annie shouted at her angrily.

"No!" Car replied just as loudly.

Finn and Sam were already restless of the clothing arguments. Caroline liked to dress like her dads in plain tee shirts and shorts, whereas Annika couldn't get enough pink. In the stores Caroline flocked to the boys section with the baseball shirts and shirts with baseballs on them, whereas Annika preferred flowers and bows. They were definitely polar opposites. "Girls, you each get to choose your own clothes, but no choosing each other's," Sam said firmly.

Annika pouted and Car looked smug. Annika chose her most frilly dresses and her sparkly white Mary-Jane shoes to match. They would be in New York for five days; they were flying out on a Wednesday and staying until Sunday. Burt and Carole had already paid for the plane tickets and hotel rooms, which meant the boys only had to help the girls pack their things as well as pack their own bags, and they'd be ready to go. It was Sunday and the boys were packing bags before they had class and work on Monday and Tuesday, since they knew they wouldn't have time then. Their flight left early Wednesday morning which meant they wouldn't have time then, either.

Car chose most of her baseball shirts but sighed and accepted a yellow tee shirt Kurt had bought her in a final effort to make her a little girlier. Car had agreed to wear a dress for his wedding on one condition: she got to eat as much ice cream for dessert as she wanted. He'd kindly offered it and since ice cream was Car's favorite, she'd hastily agreed. Sam had smirked and he knew that actually putting that all into effect was a completely different matter. No doubt they'd be wrestling her into the dress and begging her to keep it on for most of the wedding.

Tuesday night rolled around and Burt and Carole were at the boys' apartment in time for dinner. Car and Annie were happy to see their grandparents, and Burt and Carole were excited to fly out to New York with the rest of them. "Puck and Meg said they'd be here in the morning to take us to the airport," Sam had told them, and they'd agreed because parking at the airport would cost an arm and a leg.

Wednesday morning came much too quickly and the girls stayed in their pajamas, slumped over Sam and Finn's shoulders, as they loaded into vehicles. Puck had his truck with him and was bringing Burt, Carole, and Finn. Meg would be driving Sam's car since it had the car seats in it, and she'd be bringing Sam and the girls. They got to the airport and went through security and the girls didn't really wake up until they were being buckled into their seats. Car sat next to Sam, Annie was next to Finn in the seats behind those two, and Burt and Carole sat behind Finn and Annie. The plane was small so one side only had two rows of seats, which meant Finn and Sam took aisle seats so the girls could sit by the windows. "What are we doing, Papa?" Annie asked as the plane began making its way to the runway.

"We're going to fly," Finn told her calmly.

Her eyes got wide and Carole leaned forward to say, "Honey, it's a lot of fun! You get to see the ground from really high up."

It didn't do anything to calm her nerves, though. She reached over and hugged onto Finn's arm tightly. He leaned forward to have a look at Caroline to make sure she was okay, but it appeared as though she was. She was staring out the window excitedly, pointing and giggling at the wing of the plane. "We gonna fly, Daddy?" she asked, excited.

"Yep," he smiled at her. "Not for very long, though, but we're going to see Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine."

Car squealed and clapped her hands, but quieted when the plane began to take off on the runway. Annie was crying silently, clinging to Finn's arm, and Car couldn't wipe the grin from her face. Carole reached forward to pat Annie's shoulder to calm her, but it didn't work. "Papa it's scary!" Annie wailed.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Finn told her calmly, reaching out to wrap his arm around her and pat her hair. "We're almost up in the air."

"No," she cried, reaching out for him. "I wanna be on the grass! This isn't fun!"

"It's too late now, Annie," Finn said, trying to soothe her. "We're almost all the way up, then you can look at the clouds."

"I don't wanna," she shook her head. "No clouds. I wanna go home."

Finn sighed and just tried to comfort her the best he could. Up in front of them, Sam was listening to Car chatter on and on about what was happening out the window, though most of it he couldn't understand. She'd point and babble in excitement, then turn to him to make sure he was listening. He'd nod and smile though he couldn't understand a word of it.

The flight seemed to take forever for both boys for very different reasons. Car rarely shut up the whole time, including when the flight attendant gave her apple juice and pretzels. Annie squeezed Finn's hand tight and wouldn't let him go anywhere, even though about halfway through the flight he really needed to use the bathroom. Finally the plane was landing, which sent Car into a new wave of excitement and Annie into a new wave of tears, and neither boy could have been more relieved to be stepping off the plane and into La Guardia airport.

Kurt and Blaine stood waiting for them after they'd collected their bags, and Kurt let out a sad "awww" at the sight of Annie crying and burying her face in Finn's shoulder.

"Come here sweetie," he cooed, reaching out for her.

She draped herself onto Kurt and sniffled into her blanket. "I don't think she likes flying," Finn said with a slight laugh.

Blaine patted her back before Car distracted him by tugging at his pants. "Hello Carly, how are you?" he asked sweetly, kneeling down to be more her height.

"Car!" she corrected roughly.

Blaine looked surprised and said, "Right. Car. Sorry. How are you, Car?"

She smiled and said, "Good! I fly!"

With a laugh, Blaine smiled and lifted her up. She stuck her arms straight out at her sides and make a whooshing noise as he lifted her up. "Come on," Kurt said to his family. "We drove – we can take you guys back to your hotel so you can rest."

"Kurt, we're in New York City. We can sleep tonight. Show us this place," Burt told Kurt, clapping him on the shoulder that Annie wasn't resting upon. "I've never gotten to sightsee because I've always been hauling you around to school."

Kurt smiled and glanced over at everyone else to make sure they were okay with it. When he was met with nods, he grinned and said, "Come on. We can all fit in the Navigator, I'm sure of it."

They walked out to where Kurt was parked and he pulled up the third seat in the back so everyone could climb in. Their suitcases were piled in the trunk and when they climbed in, Blaine let Burt take the front seat next to Kurt. He sat in the middle with Car and Carole. Car couldn't stop chattering on to Blaine about the flight. Sam and Finn climbed in the far back (which was quite the feat for Finn, who clambered awkwardly to the back corner) and Annie sat in the middle of them, curled up under her blanket.

Kurt and Blaine drove them around the city, pointing out little things and telling stories along with them. It amazed Sam how easily Kurt drove in such a busy place considering he hated how busy things got in _Ohio_, but he supposed it came with living in someplace like that. The sights were amazing and about halfway through the drive Annie fell asleep. Car fell asleep just before they pulled up outside the hotel and Blaine couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"We'll pick you guys up tomorrow for fittings and then we have Friday to decorate," Kurt said.

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us in until noon on Friday," Blaine shook his head, disappointed.

"And then rehearsal dinner is on Friday night and the wedding is on Saturday!" Kurt explained. He let out a squeal of excitement and helped everyone climb out of the Navigator.

They went to bed early that night, exhausted from the flight and from following Annie and Car around at the pool that evening after dinner in the hotel restaurant. Sam felt guilty every time Burt would pull out his card to pay for something for everyone, but he knew that if he offered to pay instead, that there would go money that his family needed for something else – diapers, food, gas money – and he couldn't justify that. Vacations were expensive.

Thursday morning came quickly and they rode with Kurt to the wedding shop where everyone's wedding clothes were waiting for them. Blaine would have joined them but he had to work that morning – he'd be meeting them in Central Park later with food for a picnic. Annie and Car were first, and they tried on their dresses. Annie felt right at home in the white dress, spinning around and prancing about. "It's a fancy dress, daddy!" she squealed, doing a special twirl just for Sam.

He laughed and said, "You look beautiful."

Car stood awkwardly to the side, tugging at the skirt and frowning. "What's wrong, Car?" Kurt asked her seriously.

"It's a dress," she whined.

He let out a soft chuckle and said, "Yes, I know. But remember our deal? You said you'd wear this for the wedding if I let you have all the ice cream you could eat?"

"I don't wanna," Car stomped her foot.

She looked up at Kurt with a fierce glare, her hazel eyes boring straight into Kurt's and he sighed. "Please Car?" he asked. "It would really mean a lot to me if you'd wear this dress."

With an angry growl, Car crossed her arms, stomped her foot, and repeated, "I don't wanna!"

"Why not?" Carole asked her sweetly. "You look so beautiful in it."

Just at that moment, Finn walked out in his tux and Car looked up at him. "I want that!" she pointed to him eagerly.

Finn looked down at his tux and laughed, "This one is for boys though, honey."

"I want it!" Car screamed.

Sam hated when she screamed because her voice got really high pitched and annoying. Kurt winced and Burt and Carole bit back laughs. The saleswoman helping them walked forward to suggest something to Kurt in private, and once she ran her idea past him, Kurt nodded and walked over to Sam and Finn. "She says that we can switch out the dress for a little suit if we want to," he explained. "They've got the ring bearer suits and she said it would be no problem to tailor one for Carly in time for the wedding. If…you're okay with it, that is. I just want her to be comfortable and happy. We don't want any hissy fits during the ceremony."

Car walked up to them and asked sadly, "Please can I dress like Papa? Dresses are icky."

Sam usually wouldn't hedge on something like this – Car would never learn discipline – but this felt different to him. She never wore dresses, so it wasn't like this was just her throwing a fit because she wanted to. He wanted the same as Kurt – for Car to be comfortable and well-behaved for the wedding. He turned to Finn seriously and asked, "Do you think we should? I mean…it does kind of seem more fitting for her to wear a little tux."

Finn had the same thoughts running through his mind and he said, "Yeah, I mean…she's only going to kinda ruin the day if we make her wear the dress anyway, right?"

Sam nodded and looked down at Car, who was now begging Burt and Carole to say she could wear the tux. "Car, sweetie, can me and Papa talk to you?" Sam asked, walking over to the side with Finn.

Both knelt down so they could look her in the eyes better and Sam asked, "If we let you dress like Papa, do you promise to be a good girl the whole time at the wedding?"

Car nodded fervently, an excited glow already sparking in her eyes. "That means you need to listen and do everything we say," Finn added. "And you can't make fun of Annie for wearing a dress. You know she likes them."

"Promise," she said eagerly.

"Okay, then we'll get you a tux instead," Sam nodded.

Car jumped and hugged Sam tight before smiling and turning to Carole. "Gramma! I get to dress like Papa!" she squealed excitedly.

All the adults in the room laughed and the saleswoman brought over a little tux to get her into. Car wouldn't stop grinning the whole time she was wearing it and Finn and Sam knew then that they'd made the right decision. Who were they to stop Car from dressing the way she wanted to? They even managed to convince Annie not to make fun of her. "It just means that she'll have to walk you down the aisle," Finn said seriously. "So she has to do all the work and you just have to look pretty in your dress."

That seemed to make Annika feel much better about it all, and both girls were reluctant to change out of their wedding clothes at the end of the appointment. "You get to wear them on Saturday, though," Kurt reminded them. "All day. And we'll do your hair nice and pretty and everything."

"Do I get to wear makeup!" Annie asked.

Carole laughed and said, "You can wear some of mine, sweetie."

She had no intention of letting Annie use a lot, but a little lipstick never hurt. They went to Central Park after that where Blaine was waiting near a fountain with plenty of food for all of them. Car ran around playing catch with Blaine most of the time (he was her favorite, it seemed) so he didn't get a chance to sit down and eat until Car was practically falling asleep in Burt's arms. She dozed off soon enough and Annika seemed sleepy as well, resting her head against Finn's shoulder as she knelt next to him. "Come here, sweetie," he said, and easily pulled her into his lap.

Annie quickly fell asleep as well, and both girls slept as the adults talked. Mostly everyone just talked about college and what they were doing; Kurt was interning at a fashion magazine uptown and Blaine was currently editor of his school's newspaper. Finn would be starting student teaching in the fall and Sam had a summer full of clinicals approaching. Burt and Carole couldn't wipe the looks of pride from their faces as the boys all talked about their futures; they were all nearing graduation and would be starting the next chapter of their lives, though in a way both couples already had. Finn and Sam had entered adulthood early, and Kurt and Blaine were about to get married; it seemed like just yesterday they were taking Sam in and had no idea that anyone would end up this happy so quickly.

The park quickly became crowded as noontime changed into the afternoon, and they all made their way to Kurt and Blaine's cars to drive back to the hotel. Kurt planned on telling Carole all the details of where each wedding decoration would go so the following day of decorating the hotel would go as smoothly as possible. The rest of the guys would probably end up taking Annie and Car down to the pool to hang out and relax.

Friday morning came quickly, and even though Kurt had gone over all the plans with Carole, he was still stressing out. "Baby, it's okay," Blaine would tell him every time Kurt would panic, but his words never sank in.

Kurt snapped at pretty much anyone for basically anything until Burt finally decided to put a stop to it. He used a firm voice with Kurt and refused to hedge when Kurt told him to stop, and it resulted in Kurt completely breaking down. The look in Burt's eyes said it killed him to do that, but it got Kurt out of the reception room (guided by Blaine of course) so they could finish decorating in peace. Carole patted his shoulder and she said, "He's fine. He's just nervous."

Burt looked harassed and nodded. It turns out Carole was right, because Kurt was as close to his normal chipper self as could be expected by the time the rehearsal came about. He'd changed outfits and restyled his hair and never left his room until it was time, and everyone felt a little more at ease. The minute Kurt walked into the room he'd hugged his father and thanked him. "What are we doing, Daddy?" Annie asked Sam quietly.

They were standing off to the side as Kurt went over everything. "Just listen to Uncle Kurt, sweetie," Sam whispered back in response.

Kurt walked everyone through the ceremony and they went out to his favorite restaurant for dinner. Everyone seemed to be tiptoeing around Kurt as nicely as possible because they didn't want to upset him. It really helped Kurt's mood when Annika climbed into his lap and cuddled him through most of dinner.

Saturday morning came quickly and everyone gathered in Kurt's hotel room while Nick, Jeff, and Blaine's parents gathered with Blaine in his room. Kurt was blocking everyone out as he tried to perfectly set his hair. "You look great," Burt kept reminding him.

Carole and Sam were helping Car and Annika into their outfits and Annika seemed far more excited to get dressed up than Car did. "Car, can we still put a flower in your hair?" Carole asked sweetly.

Car looked reluctant, but she nodded. "Grandma, will you do my hair in a flower?" Annie asked.

With a smile, Carole nodded and reached out to run a comb through Annie's blonde curls. Car watched as Carole pulled her hair back into a ponytail and fastened a deep red rose at the base of the ponytail. Car pulled a face and then looked panicked when Carole said, "Your turn, Car," as Annie rushed over to Kurt.

"Can I have a spray, Uncle Kurt?" Annie asked innocently.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts to look down at her adoringly. "Sure, Annie," he smiled.

He knelt down and covered Annie's eyes before spraying around her ponytail. "You look beautiful," he told her with a calm smile.

Annika beamedand rushed over to Finn to show off as he tried (and failed) to tie his bow tie. "Papa! Uncle Kurt gave me spray!" she shouted.

"You look so pretty," Finn smiled, still struggling with his tie.

"Me! I want spray!" Car chimed in.

"We need to put your hair up first, Car," Sam said, beckoning her to him.

Car sat on his lap eagerly and he slowly combed her thin dark hair back into a tiny ponytail. Carole leaned in to fasten a flower in her hair just before she rushed off of Sam's lap and over to Kurt. Once he sprayed her hair with hairspray he walked over to Finn and expertly tied his bow tie. "You ready, Kurt?" Burt asked after glancing over at the clock.

Kurt took a deep breath and his eyes widened before he nodded. "You'll be fine," Finn reassured him with a gentle pat on the shoulder. "You look great and all the decorations look really awesome."

Kurt turned and pulled Finn into a big hug before they all went downstairs. Carole turned to the girls and said, "Now remember, you girls are going to walk slowly right in front of me just like we practiced." Both girls nodded seriously and stayed close to her as people milled around them.

Nick and Jeff walked into the entryway where everybody stood anxiously. The double doors to the ceremony room were closed but music emanated through the doors. "Blaine is up there and ready," Nick told them. "We can start walking out anytime now."

Sam could feel the nervous, excited tension in the air and he wondered if he'd feel the same way on _his_ wedding day. His stomach did a leap just thinking about marrying Finn, but he had to push those thoughts from his mind because the doors were opening. Sam took his place next to Nick and they walked down the aisle towards the front. Blaine stood with his hands clasped in front of him, looking nervous as hell, but excited. The music rang in Sam's ears as he walked and he wished he could see Finn walking down the aisle behind him, because he was sure that Finn looked amazing.

Finn and Jeff followed Sam and Nick, and they all took their place up front just as Carole began ushering Annie and Car down the aisle. Car proudly walked, Annie's arm wrapped through hers. Annie beamed and moved down the aisle at Car's slow pace, waving eagerly at her fathers once she spotted them up front. They winked back at her and finally they made it to the front and sat in the front row on either side of Carole. Car waved up eagerly at Blaine who was standing right in front of her, and he winked at her before the music changed over and his eyes were dragged to the back doors again.

Burt and Kurt rounded the corner and Blaine visibly gasped as he saw Kurt begin to walk down the aisle, his arm woven through his father's. Kurt walked, teary-eyed and beaming, until he made it to the front of the room where he happily reached out for Blaine. The ceremony was beautiful and went off without a hitch. By the end both men were grinning with wet eyes.

Burt kept everyone focused and led them to the reception room down the hallway in the hotel. All the guests followed and took their turns congratulating the newly married couple. Kurt and Blaine were overwhelmed by all the well-wishes they received and it seemed like forever before they could speak to their families. When he finally had a chance to, Finn reached out to hug Kurt, a giant grin on his face. "I'm so happy for you," he told Kurt proudly.

"This will be you one day," Kurt reminded him with a smile as Finn pulled out of the hug. "Though I don't think you'll cry nearly as much."

Finn laughed and stepped to the side so Sam could speak to Kurt. Kurt grinned and pulled Sam into a hug as well. Sam hugged back, surprised. "Congratulations, Kurt," Sam said earnestly.

Kurt stepped back and smiled. "Thank you. You guys and the girls look so amazing today," he said happily.

"You look great, too," Sam insisted. He looked over at Annie and Car where they were happily laughing and playing with Puck and Meg. "The girls seem to be having a good time. I think they liked being in the wedding."

"They're adorable," Kurt smiled. "I wouldn't have had it any other way." He looked at Sam sadly and said, "Sometimes I wish Blaine and I could have a family like you guys do. I'm happy to adopt but the thought of having a child that's completely ours would be so amazing."

Sam sighed and told him, "It's not that amazing. I love the girls but it's scary as hell having a baby in you. I don't know how girls do it."

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged, "But your children are _yours_. They're your own flesh and blood – both of yours. I know sometimes it seems like a curse, but you are so unbelievably lucky, Sam."

Sam offered Kurt a small smile and said, "You two will have your own perfect family one day. I know it. You'll find that little child that reminds you of each other and then you'll forget all about wishing you were like me."

Kurt smiled and hugged Sam again. "Yeah," he admitted. "You're probably right."

Sam looked at Kurt seriously and said, "I know I'm right. Besides, I don't think you could handle the scars from the C-section."

Kurt snickered and said, "Oh, Sam. I never said _I'd_ be the one having the kid."

He winked and Sam let out a laugh. Quickly the reception was underway and Sam and Finn had to practically feed the girls so they wouldn't make a mess of their outfits. It was a little easier for Car since she had a suit, but Annika dripped water on her dress on more than one occasion. "Thank goodness we didn't let her have grape juice," Finn muttered to Sam.

The adults all had a dark red wine, and for the guests that couldn't have wine for whatever reason, there was grape juice. Annika wanted some so she could be like her dads, but they insisted against it. Burt and Carole also helped deter her and let her have water in one of the wine glasses instead. Car didn't really care, but Annika had made quite the fuss.

The festivities seemed to pass in a blur for all involved; Finn and Sam had to keep the girls out of the way, and Kurt and Blaine just couldn't stop smiling. It had been a long day so far and there was still an evening of dancing ahead. Kurt and Blaine shared their first dance together as a married couple out in the middle of the dance floor, and everyone else watched with smiles on their faces. Annie kept begging Finn to let her go dance with Uncle Kurt, which made Car beg to dance with Uncle Blaine, and by the time Kurt and Blaine's dance was done, the boys could hardly hold back their daughters anymore.

"Uncle Kurt! Uncle Kurt!" Annie chanted out as the song ended.

Both Kurt and Blaine turned to the girls and smiled. Finn and Sam looked kind of embarrassed that their girls had been such a distraction, but most of the guests appeared to find it endearing and they just smiled. "Miss Annika Lucy Evans, will you please dance with me?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face as he held out his hand to her.

Annie grinned and nodded, her curls bouncing as she did so, and she happily reached out to hold his hand. Kurt led her gently to the dance floor as a faster song began. Annie happily turned this way and that at Kurt's lead. Blaine smiled down at Car and asked, "Miss Caroline Nicole Evans, will you dance with me please?"

He held out his hand and Car stared at him for a minute before nodding and reaching her arms up so he could lift her. She wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck in a hug before breaking away to hold one of his hands. They twisted and turned on the dance floor until a slower song came on the speakers. Finn and Sam walked out to where Kurt and Blaine were dancing with the girls. "Will you girls dance with us?" Sam asked hopefully, knowing Kurt and Blaine would want to spend every moment in each other's arms.

Annika frowned but Car reached out for Sam eagerly. Sam grinned and took her into his arms, and Finn looked down at Annika with an exaggerated pout. "Nobody wants to dance with me," he teased her.

With wide eyes, Annie looked up at her dad and said, "Don't cry! I'll dance with you Papa!"

She reached out and held his hands and Finn smiled and switched to pick her up before she could protest. "I tricked you!" he teased.

Annie giggled and hugged him close just like she saw Kurt and Blaine doing on the dance floor. "You're silly, Papa," Annie said to him.

"I am?" Finn asked, glancing over at where Car was curled up in Sam's arms as they turned slowly on the dance floor nearby.

"Yeah," Annie nodded. She leaned back in his arms and tugged at his bow tie lightly. "You dance with me and not Daddy. You and Daddy love each other like Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine right?"

Finn looked at Annie for a second in complete surprise before nodding, "Yes we do, sweetheart."

"Dance with Daddy then," Annie told him with a grin. "Next song you dance with Daddy and I'll dance with Car. Deal?"

Finn smiled down at his daughter and let out a laugh as he said, "Okay, Annie, you've got a deal."

Just as promised, when the song they were dancing to ended, Finn walked over to Sam as the DJ congratulated Kurt and Blaine and let everyone catch a breath before the next song. Both Annie and Finn must have looked suspicious, because when they reached Sam and Car, Sam's eyebrow was raised. "Car! Come with me?" Annie asked eagerly.

Car looked confused but nodded and both girls squirmed to be let down. Once they were down, they scurried off towards Burt and Carole, leaving Sam and Finn to face each other as another slow song began. Kurt and Blaine sent knowing looks Finn and Sam's way, and as Finn looked over towards Annie, he spotted her giving him two thumbs up with a big, bright grin. Sam turned to Finn and asked, "Are you plotting with our daughter?"

Finn turned to look at Sam and said with a smirk, "Believe it or not she was the one doing the plotting."

"Really? You're putting the blame on her?" Sam asked curiously.

With a smile, Finn reached out to wrap his arms around Sam's waist and said, "She asked me why you and I weren't dancing like Kurt and Blaine. She said we love each other the same way those two do and that we should dance. I'm just following her orders."

Sam looked disbelieving for a moment, but wrapped his arms around Finn's neck easily. While it did see far-fetched, at the same time it seemed like it made the most sense in the world. Annika was a very perceptive little girl, and the look on her face was that of pride and Sam just _knew_ that Finn was telling the truth. "You really think we love each other as much as Kurt and Blaine love each other?" Sam asked curiously, enjoying the warmth of Finn's body against his own as they danced.

"Of course I do," Finn nodded simply. "We're going to get married just like them, and well…I don't think I could see myself with anyone except you, dude."

Sam let out a small laugh and the smile never faded from his lips. "Yeah, I guess you and Annie are right," he admitted. "I feel the same way, Finn."

Sam leaned back a little bit so their eyes could meet, and their noses brushed just barely as they smiled at each other. "I love you," Finn whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I love you too," Sam mumbled into the kiss, his lips never leaving Finn's the whole time he spoke.

They danced in silence for a few moments before Finn whispered, "I…I wanna ask you something I've been thinking about for a while. I know this is kind of a weird place to ask, but I…"

"What is it, Finn?" Sam asked, cutting off Finn's nervous rambling to keep himself from becoming nervous as well.

Finn sighed and asked softly, "When…when we get married and we have good jobs and stuff…would you maybe want to have another kid? Just…one more. I love the girls but I've always kind of wanted three kids…"

Sam bit his lip at Finn's request. He himself had thought about it, but after all the stress and worry with Annika and the pain he'd gone through while in labor with both girls kind of freaked him out. Part of Sam wondered if they could have a boy this time around. He had always wanted a son, even though he'd never thought about children much. "I…yeah, I'd…I'd be okay with that," Sam nodded. He flashed Finn a small smile and said, "When we're ready."

Finn grinned down at Sam and said, "Sweet."

The song slowly came to a close, and when it did they could hear small claps from the side of the dance floor where Annie and Car were cheering them on. Finn and Sam laughed and slowly stepped out of each other's touch. Both wished they didn't have to, and it must have shown on their faces, because as they took their seats back at the table to let Kurt and Burt have a father-son dance, Carole leaned over and said, "The girls are staying in our hotel room tonight."

She winked at Finn as she leaned away from him, and he blushed furiously. At the same time, though, he couldn't wait for the reception to end. Kurt and Blaine were going to get their amazing night, and just for fun, so would Finn and Sam. It was a pretty sweet deal if you asked Finn.


	14. Chapter 14

The crowd at the wedding made a big deal about Kurt and Blaine leaving, and Finn found that it was even easy for _him_ to figure out what everyone was implying. Both Kurt and Blaine were blushing furiously and Kurt hadn't looked this nervous since he got his acceptance letter in the mail but hadn't opened it yet. Finn laughed and gave Kurt one final hug, and Sam gave him a pat on the back, just before the men disappeared upstairs to their suite.

Finn and Sam looked at each other, then over to where Burt and Carole held sleeping girls in their arms. Carole shooed them away with her free hand, and Finn reached out to hold Sam's hand in his own. With a smirk on his face, Finn led Sam out of the reception, and as they wandered (rather quickly) down the hallway to their hotel room, Sam teased, "Way to be subtle, dude."

Finn just smiled and led Sam into the room and closed it behind them. He wanted to just race forward and kiss Sam, but he knew he shouldn't. "We should…um…" Finn stammered out as he unfastened the button on his tux.

Kurt would kill them if they ruined the tuxes, so Finn quickly undressed and put his suit on the hanger. Sam did the same from the other side of the room, and once they'd hung up their things, they casually climbed into bed wearing nothing but boxers. There wasn't a rush to what they were doing, but they were happy to curl up into each other's arms. Once they were there, it all seemed so much different. It was their first night without the girls in so long – they weren't next door, sleeping lightly. There wasn't anyone they had to worry about waking, and the thought of it made both eagerly smile at the other.

Slowly Finn reached out to cup Sam's face and slowly pulled him in for a kiss. Sam smiled into the kiss and reached out, his hand resting on Finn's waist, pulling him closer. They eased into the kiss, but once things got going, they took off. Finn pulled Sam over as they kissed until Sam was settled between Finn's legs, his tongue moving against Finn's, their hips sliding together lightly. The friction was light but amazing and Finn let out a moan against Sam's lips.

Sam ran his fingers through Finn's hair and whispered, "Do…do you want to do this like last time?"

Finn thought back to the previous time they'd been this close. It had been after Christmas and he and Sam had finally nursed the girls back to health. They'd been able to have a night alone and had switched things up so Finn bottomed. It hadn't been nearly as amazing as when Sam bottomed, but it was still pleasurable, and Finn nodded slowly as he looked into Sam's eyes. "Sure," he said with a coy smile.

Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to Finn's. He'd secretly been hoping that Finn would say no, but he was being responsible and said yes, and there was something to be said for that. Slowly Sam reached down between them and tugged at the waistband of Finn's boxers. Finn shifted his hips upwards a bit so Sam could remove the last article of clothing on his body, and Sam leaned back as he tugged them off of Finn before shucking his own and looking down at Finn's whole body. It had been a while since they'd had the time or patience to take each other in and really go slowly, and the blush that painted Finn's cheeks as Sam's eyes hungrily took in every inch of his body. "Dude…" Finn muttered.

Sam met his eyes and smiled. "What?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're staring," Finn pointed out.

With a shrug, Sam replied, "So? I'm your fiancé, I should get to stare as much as I want to."

He leaned in to kiss Finn before reaching for his suitcase that was lying next to the bed. Sam pulled out a bottle of lube and moved back to his place between Finn's legs. Finn looked at Sam expectantly, like he was waiting for another kiss, but instead of leaning in to kiss Finn, Sam leaned down and took the head of Finn's cock into his mouth. Finn let out a groan at the unexpected sensations and his hand flew down to Sam's hair almost instantly.

Sam wasn't sure what made him decide to do this, but Finn's reaction made it all worth it, and as he slowly bobbed his head around Finn's cock, Sam slicked up his fingers and ran them along his hole. Every touch sent shocks of electricity through Finn's body and he arched his back a bit as Sam slid a first finger in. It was an uncomfortable pleasure and Finn was still unsure of how he felt about it. It really helped having Sam's lips wrapped around his cock, Finn decided.

As Sam eased in a second finger, Finn couldn't help it. He scooted away from Sam and sat up against the headboard. Sam's stomach dropped and he wondered what he'd done wrong. "Dude…I really like you, and I get that you're freaked out about having another kid too soon, but…" Finn reached out to kiss Sam and said, "I…I like it better the other way. You're good at the whole top thing, but it's just not the same."

Sam just stared at Finn for a moment, half wondering why he'd agree to bottom and then change his mind like this. The other half of him didn't care, because it had taken a lot of courage to up and say that midway through what they were doing. Slowly Sam nodded and said, "It's okay. Just…we've done this the right way before. We can…we can do it again."

It made Sam nervous, deciding to bottom again, but he could do it. He agreed that it felt better and he kissed Finn again. "I agree with you, by the way, dude," Sam whispered against Finn's lips. "It's so much better when you top."

Finn couldn't even put to words how happy he was that Sam agreed and was okay with this switch. He kissed him eagerly and shifted to move so Sam was lying back on the bed, but Sam just smirked at him mischievously and said, "No. Stay there."

Sam wasn't sure where his courage had come from, but he reached for the bottle of lube and sat back on the bed opposite Finn. His heart was pounding in his chest and he slowly poured a little more out onto his fingers before leaning back and spreading his legs. Sam had only done this once before in his life, and it had been years before. He closed his eyes and hoped Finn wouldn't get freaked out when Sam reached down and ran his fingers over his own hole, slowly slicking it up.

Finn watched with wide eyes as Sam closed his eyes and slowly started to work himself open. Something about Sam doing it to himself was far sexier than Finn ever thought it could be, and he licked his lips and stared as his mouth went dry. Finn's heart beat fast in his chest as his eyes switched from watching Sam's face as he reacted to his own touches, and down to his hand that was causing each and every one of these looks.

Sam's breathing was heavy and he was stretched a bit awkwardly as he worked himself open, but soon he was sliding three fingers in and out of himself. He let his eyes flutter open a bit and he watched Finn lick his lips. Sam blushed with pleasure and pride at the effect he had on Finn, and he waited for Finn to give in and reach out for him. When Finn seemed unsure of when exactly to step in, Sam whispered, "C'mon…I need you dude…"

Finn's eyes met Sam's and he nodded. With shaking hands, Finn carefully slid on a condom and rubbed some lube on it before leaning in to capture Sam's lips in a kiss. Sam had yet another idea at this, and as they were both kneeling in front of the other, Sam pushed backwards gently at Finn's shoulders. Finn leaned back against the headboard, worried that Sam had changed his mind, but that was the opposite of what happened.

Sam slowly moved forward, his legs on either side of Finn's so he was straddling his lap. Finn's eyes went wide. Wherever this adventurous side of Sam came from, Finn certainly wasn't arguing with it. He grinned at Sam, lopsided and excited, and Sam smiled back before kissing Finn hard. Finn reached down between them and lined his cock up with Sam's hole, and slowly Sam lowered himself onto Finn.

It was a different experience completely, being in this position. Sam groaned as soon as he felt Finn inside of him, and he held on to Finn tight. His knuckles were white as he gripped Finn's shoulders, and Finn held onto Sam's hips, keeping him steady. "Oh my god, dude…" Finn whispered as he felt how tight Sam was around him.

Sam took a deep breath and let out a nervous laugh before he used his legs to slowly begin to ride Finn. He never went too fast, his paranoia that it might break the condom was too much. In a sense, the slow pace was better though – the pleasure had time to build up and the anticipation was so much better than when they went fast and at a desperate pace. Working more of his muscles made each sensation so much better to Sam, and he groaned as he kissed Finn hard.

Finn held onto Sam's hips and looked up at his boyfriend in amazement. He looked so good like this, his blonde hair disheveled and bouncing a bit as he closed his eyes and concentrated on it all. "Gah…Finn…" Sam moaned out, almost as if asking for something.

Finn was no mind reader though, and he could only do what he thought Sam would want. He reached forward to wrap his hand around Sam's cock, and he jerked Sam in time with Sam's movements. Finn's own head was thrown back against the headboard in pleasure, and he let out a low moan at how tight Sam was around him. He wasn't going to last much longer, and from the sounds Sam kept making, Sam could say the same.

"God…Finn, I…" Sam muttered, leaning down to kiss Finn, almost as though he'd forgotten he'd been meaning to do it all along.

"Sam, I'm gonna…" Finn whispered into the kiss.

Sam nodded and rested his forehead against Finn's. "Me too…" he moaned.

Finn jerked Sam faster and Sam let out a loud moan as he came into Finn's hand, his muscles clenching down tight around Finn, drawing Finn to the same ending. Finn's mouth contorted into an 'o' and he didn't make a sound, but Sam could tell he'd came as well because he'd stopped moving his hand. Sam stopped his movement, just sitting there on Finn's lap, still completely impaled on his cock. "Holy shit, dude…" Finn mumbled.

Sam let out a laugh and just nodded. He was out of breath and a little tired, and he slowly rose and settled to one side of Finn, draped across the bed haphazardly. "Be right back," Finn muttered.

He leaned down to press a kiss to Sam's forehead before he got up and walked into the bathroom. Finn rolled off the condom and threw it away before wetting a rag and bringing it into the room so the two of them cold wash the cum from their torsos. Finn cleaned himself and walked into the room where Sam was sprawled across the pillows, his eyes barely open. Finn cleaned off Sam's stomach and his eyes spotted the scar in a line across Sam's belly where the girls had been removed. It still amazed Finn that his boyfriend was able to have children, and he ran his finger along the scar slowly before Sam whispered, "Finn?"

Sam's eyes met Finn's and Finn blushed. "Sorry," he said, standing to leave to put the rag in the bathroom. "I just think it's really cool."

Finn threw the rag onto the floor where they'd been disposing of used towels before he walked back into the room and rested on the bed. "You really dig this whole man baby thing, don't you?" Sam asked quietly.

With a nod, Finn whispered, "Of course."

Sam looked exhausted, and he rolled his eyes and laughed, "You can have the next kid."

Finn smirked a little in amusement and said, "Well…if I could, I'd do it just once so you could relax through it all."

Surprise shone in Sam's eyes as he looked up at Finn, and Finn just looked at Sam like it was the easiest, most obvious answer he'd ever given. Sam's shocked expression turned into that of complete happiness, and he pulled Finn into a kiss. "Thanks, dude," he whispered.

Finn just nodded and kissed Sam back before breaking the kiss to let out a big yawn. He tugged at the blankets and climbed beneath them, Sam following suit. When they were beneath the blankets, Sam folded into Finn's arms easily and sleep claimed them almost right away.

They slept in until about ten o'clock the next morning when Sam woke, instinctively searching out the girls because he hadn't been awakened by them and he usually always was. "They're fine," Finn whispered, trying to get Sam to crawl back into bed with him. "Mom and Burt have them."

Sam looked at Finn and knew he had a point, but he was awake now and there wasn't really anything else he could do. Finn lounged about in bed as he heard Sam in the shower, and when Sam emerged in the gray shirt with red sleeves that he never seemed to want to get rid of and a pair of blue jeans, Finn knew their cuddle time for the trip was over. Finn climbed out of bed and took a shower next as Sam spent the time stuffing their suitcases with clothes. Their flight for Ohio left that afternoon and they'd be leaving New York – he wanted to be ready. They would be going out for lunch with Kurt and Blaine before the newlyweds drove them to the airport.

The flight back wasn't nearly as difficult as the flight there, because this time Puck and Meg were flying with them as well, and Puck and Finn traded seats. Puck somehow managed to completely distract Annika from everything, and Meg couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Finn elbowed her and pulled her focus, and he whispered, "You totally want to have his babies."

Finn stuck out his tongue and watched in mirth as she blushed bright red. "Shut up," she retorted, elbowing him.

Finn's smile grew and he said, "I knew it."

"He's good with kids, okay! It's cute," Meg said lamely, trying to defend herself.

"Just keep your pants on until you two are alone, got it?" Finn teased.

Meg's blush took forever to fade, it seemed, and Finn was proud of himself for picking up on something like that. Usually it flew right over his head – no matter how tall he was.

When Sam, Finn, and the girls arrived home, Finn made a late dinner of grilled cheese and tomato soup as Sam rifled through the mail that had piled up over the past few days. The girls sat curled up on the couch under their blankets watching _Tangled_. "Hey Finn?" Sam asked as he found a letter addressed to him from the Ohio University Education department. "You have mail from the ed department."

Finn looked excited and said, "Trade you?" He held out a spatula and explained, "I think it's my student teaching placement for next year."

Sam laughed at Finn's childlike excitement and wandered into the kitchen to prepare dinner as Finn tore open the letter. He read it over quickly, but all his eyes could see were the words about three quarters of the way down the page. Finn stared in amazement and Sam peeked around the corner between the kitchen and living room to ask, "You okay?"

"I got placed in a high school!" Finn said excitedly. "They told me I probably wouldn't be able to teach in a high school but I _totally_ got it!"

Sam grinned and said, "That's great!"

He pulled the last grilled cheese off the stove and set up dinner at the table. He poured some soup into mugs for the girls, and he put the rest in two bowls, one each for him and Finn. Sam cut the grilled cheese diagonally for the girls, giving Annika two halves and Caroline one half. He took one and the other half of Caroline's for himself, and served Finn up two sandwiches.

They sat the girls down at the table and ate calmly as Annika rambled on and on about the guy in Tangled and how he looked weird, and Car grinned, "Cute!"

Annika glared at Car for a second before turning to Sam. "Daddy, can I make my hair as long as hers is?" she asked.

Sam looked confused and asked, "You want hair taller than you?"

"Yeah!" Annie said with a giggle.

"If you brush your hair by yourself, then we'll talk about it," Sam told her.

It was about time she learned to brush her own hair. It was the only thing she still made Finn and Sam do. Everything else she could do on her own. She scrubbed herself up in the bath all alone, she could brush her teeth alone, she was potty trained, and she was already learning how to color inside the lines. She could get dressed alone and she could pull up the blankets on her bed…all that was left was her hair. "But I can't braid it," she pouted.

"I'll braid it for you, still," Sam clarified. "But you have to brush the knots out for me first."

Annika looked worried but nodded. "Okay. Then I can have really long pretty hair," she smiled.

"We'll see," Sam told her with a wink.

As it turns out, that was all it took to convince Annika to learn how to brush her hair. Soon she was offering to brush everyone else's hair when she finished with her own, and only Caroline had the nerve to say no. Caroline hated when people played with her hair, though, unless it was Sam or Finn putting it up in a ponytail and out of her face.

Summertime approached quickly and when Sam wasn't working at the hospital, he was at home with the girls and sometimes Finn, too. Finn worked part time in the evenings so Sam could keep his daytime hours, and it worked out fairly well. Finn took Car to a toddler baseball league while Annika had swimming lessons at the local city pool, and all seemed to be working out.


	15. Chapter 15

After the wedding, it was like time started to move faster. Sam was busy with his nursing classes, Finn was getting ready to student teach in the fall, and Kurt was emailing them both like mad with links for wedding planning. By September, Sam was overwhelmed by Kurt's efforts and didn't really know what to do about it all. They still had time, right? The wedding was still just under a year away.

Classes were keeping both Sam and Finn busy, which is why they were glad to have a break for Annika's birthday. She was turning four and Santana and Brittany offered to throw her a princess party at their apartment. Finn and Sam were thankful that they didn't have to plan it because of all the pressure of their last year of school.

Annika turned four that fall and Finn and Sam were faced with the thought of finding a preschool for her within a year. Sam's closet had morphed from being filled with hoodies and jeans to being filled with scrubs and Finn owned a lot more ties and button down shirts now that he was student teaching.

Finn and Sam were sitting down in the living room after putting Annika and Caroline down to bed one night. They were going through the mail that had piled up in the last few days. "Dude," Finn said as he looked over a letter.

Finn sat up straighter on the sofa and Sam leaned over to look. He saw the McKinley High letterhead and asked, "What's that?"

"It…it's from Mr. Schue," Finn said, still staring down at the letter. "He says he's moving out of state with Ms. Pillsbury. He wants me to apply to take over the glee club and the music program. It's apparently really good now."

Confused, Sam asked, "What would you be teaching? If you're part time, I don't think we'd be making enough…"

"He says I'd be teaching music theory, songwriting, both choirs, and glee club," Finn explained. "Figgins wants me to apply too."

"Yeah, but then you have to deal with Ms. Sylvester," Sam pointed out with a laugh.

Finn smirked and said, "I'd have Beiste on my side."

Sam laughed a little more at that and asked, "Are you going to apply?"

Finn shrugged. "Do you think I should?"

Sam thought about it and nodded. "It's worth a try," he offered. "I mean, if you get it I can try for a transfer back to the other hospital. They liked me there…I think."

Finn smiled and said, "Of course they liked you. See if mom will talk to them and put your name out there."

Sam nodded. He couldn't believe they were already planning for working after graduation. "You'll be okay with moving back to Lima if we have to?" Finn asked nervously.

"Sure," Sam said slowly with a nod. "I like both places."

Finn looked hesitant and asked, "Even though in Lima people are kind of…closed minded?"

"We'll have to deal with it," Sam shrugged. "Rachel's dads were okay. It was mostly just the kids at school."

Finn nodded and said, "I guess you're right."

"We'll just have to toughen up the girls before they start school," Sam shrugged.

Finn smiled sadly and nodded. He hoped things had changed since they went to school in Lima. He knew that he and Sam could handle it – he just didn't want the girls to go through anything hurtful because of them.

As expected, Santana and Brittany invited Sam and Finn's families to Annika's birthday party along with Puck and Meg. The party went smoothly and Annika was very content when Car had no ambition to steal all of her new dolls. After the parents left, they all sat around the living room of Brittany and Santana's apartment as they played with the girls. Finn and Sam had noticed the strange looks between Meg and Puck most of the afternoon and lucky for them, Santana decided to bring it up before they had to. "So, what's with the weirdness, you two?" she asked, looking right at Puck and Meg as they played with the girls.

Sam and Finn glanced at each other with wide eyes before curiously looking at Puck and Meg. Meg glanced over at Puck and bit her lip. Puck sent a huge glare Santana's way before turning to look at Meg. She frowned and sighed. "Well we…" she trailed off nervously.

"We had an argument last night," Puck said simply as he played with toy cars with Caroline.

"About what?" Finn asked, instantly worried.

"Aww, trouble in paradise?" Santana teased.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone just stared at Meg, except for Puck who kept himself busy with Caroline. "I…I had no idea," Santana trailed off awkwardly.

Meg was still small – she couldn't have found out more than a few days ago. Meg just looked at Santana and shrugged. "Is that bad?" Sam asked awkwardly.

Puck looked sharply over at Sam and said, "It's none of your business."

Sam scowled at Puck and looked over at Meg. "It sounds scary, but it's worth it," he offered gently.

Meg nodded and looked down at the doll she was holding. "Are you guys keeping it?" Finn asked.

All at once Finn was elbowed by Sam and hit upside the head by Santana. "We don't know," Puck replied.

At his words, Meg frowned and looked away from everyone. The whole room felt awkward and after a few moments of silence, Brittany was pulled from where she was playing dolls with Annika and asked, "Oh! Meg! Did you still want to look at those old clothes of mine? I have them all in a pile in my room for you!"

Santana looked at Brittany, appalled that she had asked that. Meg let out a soft laugh and nodded, "Yeah, let's go look at them, Britt."

Meg, Santana, and Brittany left to go to the bedroom, Annika eagerly trailing behind. As soon as they were out of earshot, Finn asked, "What the hell, dude!"

Sam elbowed Finn again and Puck turned to glare at him. Finn didn't seem to care. "You went through the whole thing with Quinn like five years ago – how is this worse?" Finn asked.

Puck shook his head and bit back a snide comment. Sam opened his mouth to try to stop Finn but he was cut off. "This time it's real," Puck shot roughly. "She wants to keep it and live together and maybe even get married and that scares the shit out of me. What if me and Meg don't work out? I'm not going to put my kid through what I had to go through."

"I'm sure you guys will be fine," Finn said casually.

"We can't all be as lucky as you two," Puck said, glaring at Finn.

Nobody said anything and Puck didn't break his glare until Sam timidly spoke up, "You never know until you try."

Both Finn and Puck snapped their heads to look at Sam and the blond just shrugged casually. "You think Finn and I weren't terrified when we found out about the girls? You think it was just no problem to move in together?" Sam looked at Puck seriously and said, "We fight too, just like any other couple. It happens. At least you two have already been living together so you know you can do it."

Puck's glare softened a bit and Sam continued, "She needs you, dude. I can tell she's scared and she shouldn't have to be. You guys will be awesome parents and it's time for us all to grow up anyway. You two will have the most badass kid ever, and I know you're both ready to do this. I mean, you're both awesome with Annie and Car." With a shrug, he finished, "After a while it's not so scary."

Puck just stared at Sam for a minute before Finn added, "And you know Sam and I will always be here for you guys."

Puck's gaze shifted and he shook his head. "I'm a fucking idiot," he muttered.

"Fack idot?" Car asked him, holding out one of her toy cars.

All three guys burst out laughing and Car looked at them, confused. "No, Car," Finn said, still chuckling. "Don't use that word. That's only a word Uncle Puck can use."

"Why?" Car asked.

"You're way too little to use that word," Puck said, reaching out to tickle her. "We can share it when you're older."

Car giggled as Puck tickled her and shouted, "Okay! Okay! No fack!"

Puck laughed down at her and Finn pointed out, "See? You can totally be a good dad."

"You and Meg are in love anyway," Sam added. "We can all see it."

Puck looked up at Sam, then over at Finn. Finn nodded and Puck sighed, "Yeah, okay, I'll talk to her."

Later that evening when Brittany, Santana, and Meg emerged from Brittany's room with Annika, they all looked happy. Puck was standing by the door with Meg's sweater and he offered it to her as she approached, a bag of clothes in hand. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Quietly Meg's smile faded and she put on her sweater as Sam and Finn got the girls into their jackets. Puck silently led Meg out the door and Sam and Finn genuinely hoped that Puck and Meg would get through this little scuffle. Santana and Brittany helped pack up Annika's gifts and load them and the girls into Sam's car before they said their goodbyes. Finn and Sam thanked Brittany and Santana one last time before getting in the car and driving away towards their apartment.

Time seemed to fly after that. Sam had to work Thanksgiving weekend so they stayed in Athens, and when Christmas rolled around they dreaded going to Burt and Carole's because Kurt would be in fanatic-wedding-planner mode.

As it turned out, Blaine had talked Kurt into staying calm, and Sam and Finn actually had some fun wedding planning with Kurt. That was, until Blaine mentioned the gay marriage laws. Kurt glared at him and said, "Blaine Anderson, I'm trying to keep the mood light and happy."

"Kurt Anderson," Blaine replied in kind, "I'm just trying to be realistic."

Finn and Sam weren't sure what to do. On one hand, they could plan it all in hopes that when the bill was voted on in the spring, it would pass, but if it wasn't, then they'd need a backup plan. Finn frowned and thought for a moment before he said, "Let's just plan it. If the bill passes, sweet. If it doesn't, we'll just have a ceremony and reception anyway and just…honeymoon to New York and make it legal then."

Kurt smiled with pride at his brother and Sam reached over to hold Finn's hand. "Good idea," Sam agreed with a smile.

"Perfect!" Kurt beamed. He pulled out yet another catalog and said, "Now, we're going to need a color scheme and decorations and bouquets to match, and…"

"I don't want anything fancy," Sam spoke up suddenly. His voice was timid, and this was the first time he'd said more than three words about the wedding. "I'm honestly happy if the tables just have a flower in a vase in the center. I really don't need fancy decorations."

"Yeah, I agree," Finn said with a nod. He looked at Kurt and said, "All the decorations and centerpieces are really awesome, but they're so…_you_. They're not us, Kurt."

Kurt frowned and bit his lip before he slowly nodded and asked, "At least let me put a tablecloth and table runner down at each table?"

Neither boy really knew what a table runner was, but it sounded like a massive compromise on Kurt's part so they nodded and continued on with the planning. Kurt and Blaine helped them with the save the date letters and they were in the mail by New Year's Eve.

Annika and Caroline were going to be flower girls again, and the boys had decided already that Car would get to wear a tux again if she wanted to. Then came the task of deciding the groomsmen. "I…I kind of want Stevie and Stacy to be in the wedding somehow," Sam said timidly as Kurt was throwing out suggestions.

Stevie and Stacy were getting older and could realistically fit as "groomsmen," for lack of a better term. Stevie was fifteen now, and Stacy would turn thirteen just before the wedding in August. "You should have them in it, then," Finn said simply. "I'll choose a guy and a girl then, too. That way it's even."

Finn decided upon Kurt and Meg, his brother and one of his closest female friends. Planning seemed to consume every minute of Christmas break time they had left when they weren't eating Christmas cookies or watching _A Christmas Story_. Christmas break passed quickly and soon the boys were filing for graduation and applying for jobs. Sam applied to both the hospital in Lima and the one in Athens in hopes that both places would want him and he'd get to choose. He'd have to go where Finn could get a job, and he was okay with this. Now it was a waiting game to hear back from Figgins and the rest of the school board at McKinley.

Finn watched the mail religiously for weeks. When Caroline's third birthday came and went, Finn began to panic. "It'll be fine," Sam kept telling him.

It probably didn't help matters any when Sam received job offers from both hospitals by Caroline's birthday. Finally one evening in March, Finn got a phone call from the Lima area, the number one that he didn't recognize. Eagerly, he answered it. "Hello?" he asked. Sam watched from his place on the sofa with the girls as Finn nodded and his face finally began to morph into a grin. "Thanks, Principal Figgins. I appreciate it."

When he hung up, words didn't even need to be said. Sam knew Finn had gotten the job. He happily climbed off the sofa and rushed forward to pull Finn into a big hug. Finn grinned into Sam's shoulder as the girls came running towards him. Neither really knew what was going on, but they hugged at his legs and Sam's, bringing them all together. Sam pressed a kiss to Finn's lips as he slowly pulled out of the hug, and he said, "I'm happy for you."

Finn smiled and was about to thank Sam when a small voice from one side asked, "What's going on?"

They looked down to Annika and Finn replied, "I'm going to work in a school."

"I thought you already did?" she questioned as he picked her up and perched her on his waist.

"I do, but it's with another teacher," he explained. "Now I get to teach all by myself."

"Like a big kid!" Car chimed in from the floor where she still stood.

Finn laughed and looked down at her as Sam reached down to pick her up. "Yep, like a big kid," Finn smiled. "Daddy has a big kid job now too, though."

"You do?" Annika asked curiously, turning to look at Sam.

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah. I'll take care of sick people all by myself."

"Yay!" Carly chimed in.

Sam and Finn couldn't stop grinning as the girls cheered them on, and Sam wandered into the kitchen. "How about we have a special treat to celebrate?" he asked.

Usually Sam saved the ice cream for an afternoon snack for himself and Finn, but he could hedge on that just this once. He was terrified of the girls getting toothaches or getting sick, so he very rarely let them have sweets. That, and he couldn't stand the disappointed look on Finn's face when the sweets were gone before he got all that he wanted. Finn was just like a big kid sometimes, and Sam found it adorable, most of the time.

He reached out and opened the freezer, Car still on his hip, and she cheered as he pulled out the bucket of ice cream. It was plain vanilla, but thanks to Finn's sweet tooth, a whole section of the cupboards were filled with toppings. Annika was climbing into her chair at the table, and Finn reached out to take Car from Sam to put her in her booster seat. Sam set about the kitchen, pulling out bowls and toppings and spreading them out at the table as the girls clapped and cheered in excitement. "Good thing it's a Friday, huh?" Finn asked with a laugh as he realized that they were feeding the girls sugar at seven o'clock on a Friday night.

Sam nodded and laughed as he scooped up a bowl of ice cream each for Annika and Caroline. He helped Annika top hers and Finn helped Caroline, and by the time the girls actually got to dig in, their ice cream was covered with strawberry, caramel, chocolate, sprinkles, and Oreo cookie crumbs. They ate happily in silence as Finn and Sam made their own desserts, Finn's bigger than Sam's, Annika's, and Caroline's combined, and the four sat at the table, celebrating together.

It still amazed Sam that he and Finn were making this work so well, but in that moment it felt like all the struggle, all the things they'd gone through in the past five years…it was all worth it. He felt a swelling in his chest as he realized that not only were the past five years worth it, but Sam had a whole lifetime of just this to look forward to.


	16. Chapter 16

Just as Kurt had warned them, Finn and Sam quickly discovered that the wedding approached sooner than they had expected. Hotel reservations were made, suits were waiting to be worn at Burt and Carole's, and the rehearsal dinner came and went smoothly. Now Finn was spending his last night as an unmarried man at his parents' house with his daughters while Sam stayed with Kurt and Blaine in their hotel room. As they were taking turns brushing their teeth in the bathroom before bed, Kurt smiled at Sam and asked, "Nervous?"

Sam's eyes were wide and he looked absolutely terrified, but he shook his head and said, "I'm fine."

"Oh, it will all be fine," Blaine insisted as he left the bathroom so Kurt could have a turn. "Not much is going to change. You guys already live together so you don't need to worry about not getting along there. It's just…legal now."

Kurt let out an excited squeal from the bathroom as he put a line of toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Just in time, too," Kurt said with a smile. "You guys are legally getting married in Ohio!"

Sam smiled and blushed. He could remember the day they had found out gay marriage was officially legalized in Ohio. Sam had just spent most of his evening taking a final exam for his last nursing class and was ready to go to bed as soon as he got home. Finn stopped him from this by pulling him into a hug before he could even shut the door behind him, and when Sam heard the news, he kissed Finn with more energy and passion than he knew he could possess. They made love late into the night in celebration, and now a few months later they were legally getting married.

Sleep was difficult for both Finn and Sam that night, and by the time they fell asleep, it was almost time to wake up again. Kurt took his time helping Sam get ready while he himself got ready for the day, and Blaine brought Sam breakfast in bed. As Sam tried to stomach a bagel, Kurt hid in the bathroom on the phone. When he emerged with a tie for Sam, he was smiling and he said, "Carole says Finn and the girls are doing well and will be leaving for the hotel soon."

Sam felt the butterflies in his stomach multiply and Kurt patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Sam," he said with a comforting smile. "You and Finn love each other and today we're celebrating it with you guys. That's all it is. You're going to be just fine."

All too soon, Sam was getting into Kurt's car with Kurt and Blaine, and they were driving to the hotel. They parked and met up with Burt, and he led Sam to a back room to let him sit down as he got him a glass of water. "I can't decide who is more nervous, you or Finn," Burt told Sam with a chuckle. "You boys are going to be fine. There's no reason to worry."

The clock showed five minutes until the ceremony was to begin and Sam took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and imagined the many ways this could go. He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see his mother proudly smiling at him. Sam instantly stood and hugged her. She beamed at him with tears in her eyes as she asked, "Ready Sammy?"

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. He wove his arm through hers and they walked towards the doors that led to the backyard where the ceremony would be held. The girls rushed forward to hug him, and Sam knelt down to hug them. "You look petty just like Papa does," Annika commented.

Sam smiled and said, "Thank you, Annie. You and Car look pretty, too."

"Thanks!" Car said proudly.

Meg ushered Annika and Carly to the doors, as they would be walking through first. Meg smiled proudly at Sam before turning around and wrapping her arm through Stevie's. Stacey took Kurt's arm as well, and the music began.

It felt like the world stopped as everyone began walking, pair by pair down the aisle, until Sam was being led to the end of the aisle by his mother. "Let's go, Sammy," she said with a smile.

Sam held on to his mother's arm tight as they began to walk down the aisle, and Sam's nerves were put to rest as soon as he saw Finn standing up front, hands clasped in front of him. The moment their eyes locked, both broke into grins and all their nerves and worry were pushed aside. Sam could barely hear a sound besides the wild beating of his heart in his chest, but even that seemed to melt away the closer they got to Finn. When they reached the front, Finn took a step forward to Sam and his mom stopped walking. She turned to Sam and smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered as she pulled him into a hug.

When Sam's mom stepped away, she looked over at Finn and smiled before leaving the two there together. Finn held out his hand and Sam gladly took it in his own. All their fears disappeared when their hands touched, and slowly they walked front and center where the judge stood, proudly beaming at the two men before him. The music stopped and the judge looked around for a moment before he began speaking. "We gather here today to join these two men, Samuel and Finn, in marriage…" the judge began.

Sam and Finn only heard half of what the man said because they were far busier looking at each other. Finn beamed proudly at Sam, taking in every little detail: his watery eyes, the perfectly tousled short blonde hair (like he'd had for their senior prom), his bright smile, and better yet, the slight blush to his cheeks. Finn gave Sam's hands an excited squeeze and the judge's voice pulled them from their focus on the other. "I will now let Finn and Sam give their vows to each other," he beamed. "Finn?"

Finn nodded and his expression faltered for a moment at the prospect of speaking in front of everyone. Sam's thumb rubbed the back of Finn's hand and Finn calmed a bit. He took a deep breath and began. "Six years ago, if someone had told me this was where I would be in my life one day, I would have called them crazy," Finn said simply. "Becoming a teenage father and marrying my best dude friend hadn't even crossed my mind, but…I wouldn't have it any other way." He looked into Sam's eyes seriously and said, "When I met you in glee club all those years ago, I kept telling everyone to just accept that they were special and different, no matter what the kids at school thought about them, but I never really walked the walk…until I met you, Sam. You're so special and different, and if it weren't for you, I probably would have never realized that I am too." Finn turned to look at all the guests for a moment before he turned back to Sam. "I love you, Sam. I love you and our daughters and I swear to you I will always be there for you guys. _Always_. And…" Finn's voice faltered for a moment before he finished, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sam just looked into Finn's eyes, overwhelmed by the multitude of emotions he was experiencing. Finn beamed at Sam and Sam smiled back, albeit a bit nervously. "I don't know how I'm supposed to top that," he muttered softly, but Finn's hands squeezed his reassuringly and Sam took a deep breath. "Six years ago, I was questioning everything I ever thought about myself. I thought that being gay meant I'd never have a family of my own, and that I'd never be able to get married, and that worst of all…that I'd never _really_ be happy again." Sam took a deep breath and said seriously, "But you changed all of that, Finn, and…I don't really know what else to say besides 'I love you' and 'thank you,' a million times and then some. You're amazing, Finn, and I don't know where I'd be without you." Sam's voice cracked and he looked up at Finn with a smile, his eyes watery. "I love you so much, and…I'm going to be the best husband to you that I can be."

Finn smiled proudly at Sam and Sam beamed back. All the guests applauded Finn and Sam before the judge smiled and said, "And now it's time for the giving and receiving of rings."

Meg gave Annika and Caroline pats on the back, and the girls rushed forward to their dads. Annie stood next to Finn and Car stood at Sam's side. Finn held out his hand to Annika and she dropped the wedding band into the palm of his hand. She beamed up at him as he thanked her before he turned to face Sam and hold his left hand. He repeated the vows after the judge as he slid the ring on Sam's finger. Sam looked down at his hand in awe at the shining silver band around his finger. It had six diamonds evenly embedded around the ring, and it was perfect.

Sam held out his hand to Car so he could do the same for Finn, and she gave it to him, but only after inspecting his ring closely, since she stood to his left. When she finally freed his hand, some guests let out a laugh and he smiled down at her before meeting Finn's eyes again. Slowly Sam slid the ring on Finn's finger, repeating after the judge. The ring looked just as perfect on Finn's hand as it did on Sam's, and they looked at each other happily, the feeling of these new rings on their hands strange and very welcome.

The judge looked pleased, and he looked between Finn and Sam and said, "I now pronounce you two legally married. You may now share your first kiss as a married couple."

Sam stepped towards Finn and his hand cupped the side of Finn's face as he pulled Finn into a kiss. Finn eagerly kissed Sam back, ecstatic to hear that he was finally married to Sam. When the kiss finally broke, they smiled at each other before turning to look at the judge. He sent a knowing look and a curt nod to Finn and Sam, and they reached out for their daughters. Sam held Caroline's right hand with his left, and Finn held Annika's left hand with his right, and their free hands met in the middle. "I present to you all: Finn, Samuel, Annika, and Caroline Hudson."

Finn and Sam saw their mothers in the front row, crying happily, their siblings clapping happily along with all the other guests at the wedding. Sam felt Caroline bouncing in happiness to his side, and Annika was waving to the guests excitedly with her free hand. Finn and Sam looked at each other and back out at the guests before walking back down the aisle, their daughters falling in stride with them.

When they reached the doorway to the hotel, they stopped and stood next to each other, grinning like idiots, greeting their guests as they passed through and into the reception room. Family members they hadn't heard from in years were congratulating them and kissing their cheeks and fawning over the girls, and the line to greet them moved slowly. At the end of the line were their parents and siblings, and Finn and Sam found themselves locked in tight, seemingly never-ending embraces with their mothers before anyone else had a chance to get to them. Kurt had tears in his eyes as well, and he hugged Finn close and said, "I'm so happy for you."

Finn beamed down at Kurt and said, "Don't cry."

"You knew the minute you mentioned _proposing to him_ that I'd cry today," Kurt teased, moving over to wrap Sam into an equally close hug. "Welcome to the family," Kurt smiled at Sam. "Well…officially, I guess. You've been part of us for years now, though."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thanks," he said happily.

Meg approached, her scarlet dress contrasting nicely with her now tastefully brunette hair (as compared to the burgundy hair she sported all through college). Puck was behind her, a small bundle of blankets in his arms. All the blankets were white and blue, and Puck wandered over to say, "He fell asleep about three words into your vows, dude." He looked up at Finn and said, "Congrats, bro."

"Babies always sleep," Finn rolled his eyes with a laugh. "At least he didn't start crying or something."

"Hey, be nice," Meg warned. "Now since you said that, Andy's going to cry all through the reception."

Puck snickered and Finn just shook his head. The rest of them walked into the room where the reception would be held, and they brought Annika and Caroline with them, leaving Finn and Sam all alone. They just smiled at each other for a minute before Sam reached out and wrapped his arms around Finn's waist and pulled him into a big hug. He buried his face in Finn's chest and Finn wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders. "We're married, dude," Finn muttered, amazed.

"I know," Sam whispered, still in shock from it all. He breathed in Finn's scent and smiled. "I…I can't believe it."

Finn smiled and rubbed Sam's back. "It's totally cool though," he said happily.

"Agreed," Sam grinned.

He slowly pulled himself just far enough away from Finn to look up at him. It was the easiest thing in the world for Finn to just lean down and kiss Sam, and he smiled into the kiss as Sam's arms tugged their bodies together. They stayed there for a few more moments until Finn slowly separated their bodies, but reached down to hold Sam's hand. Their fingers wove together and Finn didn't plan on letting go of Sam the rest of the day if he didn't have to.

They walked into the reception where everyone was gathered and they smiled and were met with two small girls running towards their legs. "Daddy! Daddy! You and Papa are going to wear the rings always, right?" Annika asked.

"Yep, that's how it works," Sam said with a laugh.

Caroline stood in front of him and looked up at Sam, her arms outstretched to him as her hands kept grabbing at him. He laughed and picked her up. She hugged him close and said, "Pretty rings."

"Pretty girl," he smiled, pointing to her.

Car smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're not sleepy already, are you?" he teased. "We still have to eat food and cake _and_ dance."

"No, you dance with Papa. I dance with Ann," Car corrected. "No we."

"I'll dance with you if I want to," Sam winked, tickling her a little.

Carole swooped in and dragged Finn and Sam to the table at the front of the room where they sat, Stevie and Stacy off to Sam's left and Kurt and Meg off to Finn's right. The girls sat with Burt and Carole and all the guests were gathered at their tables. Finn just looked out at them all for a moment before holding Sam's hand in his own. A tapping on glass from Finn's right stopped all the chattering, and Kurt was slowly standing, a flute of champagne in one hand and a microphone in the other. "Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming," he said with a smile. "I'm Kurt Anderson, and I'm Finn's extremely lucky step-brother. I got to officially welcome Sam to the family today, and I couldn't be happier to call him my brother-in-law." Kurt looked over at Sam and Finn, who were smiling back at him as he spoke. Kurt's gaze turned back out towards the audience, and he said, "I can't even begin to describe how happy I am to see these two finally married. They've come a long way since Annika's conception, which is what started this all. These two are the most selfless, loving men I have ever seen, and their chemistry is undeniable. They're great fathers to my adorable nieces, and they're more driven than almost anyone I know…besides Rachel Berry." The guests let out a laugh as Kurt continued, "So, if you'll all join me, I'd like to make a toast." Kurt raised his champagne flute and many of the other guests followed suit. "To Finn and Sam." Kurt looked over at them and said, "I wish you guys every happiness, because if anyone deserves it, it's you two. Congratulations."

"Cheers!" several guests shouted out, and everyone raised their glasses to Finn and Sam.

Sam blushed at how earnest and kind Kurt was, and Finn smiled and said, "Thanks, Kurt."

Before he sat down, Kurt passed the microphone off to Stevie. "Hey," the young blonde boy said as he stood next to Finn and Sam. "I don't do this public talking thing much so uh…sorry if it sucks." Sam was looking at his brother in amazement. Age fifteen and he was already making a toast? It definitely impressed Sam. "So…a long time ago I remember my brother here getting kicked out of the house," Stevie said to the crowd. "That day sucked. And so did every day after that until he came back to visit us. I didn't really know what had happened or why he was gone, and when I found out I was kinda shocked." Stevie took a deep breath and continued, "It sucked I couldn't be there for my nieces right away. I was young and I wanted to teach them how to beat up the boys on the playground so nobody would ever hurt them. I _still_ want to do that. But…mostly I want my brother to be happy, and I'm glad he is, and that I'm here to see it. So…" Stevie turned to Sam with a nervous smile and said, "You're the best big brother in the world, Sam. I look up to you and I really hope I can be as awesome as you one day. I've never seen anyone as happy as you and I'm totally jealous. I love you."

"I do too," Stacy said, standing up and tugging the microphone towards her for a few words.

Stevie tugged the microphone back from her and said, "Congrats, you guys."

The guests burst into applause again, and Sam's mother looked teary-eyed and proud from her spot at the table with Burt and Carole and the girls. Finn took the microphone from Stevie and said, "Well…speeches are sweet and everything, and it really means a lot to us that you guys have so many awesome things to say." Finn smiled down at Sam before looking back at the guests. "But...I seriously gotta ask. Am I the only hungry one here? Because my stomach has been growling since Sam put this ring on my finger." He held up his hand to show off the ring as emphasis.

The whole room burst into laughter and clapped, and the servers began bringing out plates of food. Finn sat down next to Sam and he looked over to the blonde, only to see him laughing and shaking his head. "What!" Finn asked defensively, laughing along with Sam. "I'm hungry, dude. I could barely eat breakfast."

"Same here," Sam laughed.

Their dinners were delivered to them, and once they had finished eating, it was time for cake. Finn practically sprinted to the back of the room where a cake sat, waiting to be sliced into. "Chill out," Sam laughed.

"You want it too," Finn pointed out.

Sam knew he had a point, and he watched as Finn fumbled to pick up the knife. "Okay dude, we're switching things up. No more bride spot for me on this one," Sam laughed, reaching out to hold Finn's hand, which held the knife.

He guided Finn's hand out to the cake and slowly helped Finn cut a slice of cake out of the larger round base. The top layer had been removed to freeze so they could eat it on their first wedding anniversary, as Kurt pointed out is tradition. They cut another line through the cake so a piece could be pulled out and put on a plate. "Feed each other!" Puck shouted.

Sam blushed and Finn shot a glare over at Finn, but the applause was all it took to persuade the boys to do it. Finn reached out for a small piece of the slice and held it out to Sam. Sam leaned in and took it into his mouth, his tongue flicking out against Finn's fingers to get as much frosting as he could. He watched Finn and noticed how his eyes glazed over a little bit, and he was amused. Sam smirked and reached out for a piece to feed Finn, and it was rather large. With a mischievous smile, he held it out to Finn, who eyed it hungrily for no more than two seconds before eating it, his tongue running all over Sam's fingers as some sort of revenge. And it worked, too, because Sam felt a stirring in his body and he had to push it away. They still had to properly eat cake and dance with some people before it was time to rush off to the bedroom!

"I'm so glad I got that on camera," Kurt taunted from the side, taking note of the looks on Finn and Sam's faces.

"Okay, boys, you go sit down, we'll serve up the cake," Meg said, pushing them away from each other and the cake, trying to make the awkwardness dissipate.

"I want an extra big piece," Finn called out as he and Sam walked back to their seats at the table in the front of the room.

Meg laughed as Carole shouted after him, "We know, Finn."

Finn ate his fair share of cake, as did everyone else at the wedding, and dancing went as well as it could considering Finn's famous dance moves. He only stepped on Sam's toes twice during their first dance as a married couple, which Sam was rather impressed by. They danced late into the night with guests: family, friends, Annika and Caroline…everyone. Then as it became late and a few guests began excusing themselves so they could get to bed, several of their friends were encouraging Finn and Sam to go up to their room. "Just be careful, you two," Kurt warned.

Finn squeezed Sam's hand and they said goodbye to everyone before they turned and retrieved their key from the front desk. Once they were on the top floor outside their suite, Finn looked over at Sam and smirked. "Do you want me to carry you inside?" he asked with a grin.

"And have you hit my head on the doorframe?" Sam pointed out with a laugh.

"C'mon, hop on my back then," Finn said, turning so his back was to Sam.

Sam couldn't believe he was actually going through with it. He wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and hopped up onto his back. Finn put the key in the door and led Sam into the room. "Don't let go," Finn said as he kicked the door shut behind him.

He set the key on a table in the walkway before he made his way towards the bed and flopped sideways onto it so he and Sam went crashing down. He rolled over and was met with his husband's face, and he grinned. "We did it, dude," Finn said incredulously.

Instead of replying, Sam just closed the distance between them and kissed Finn hard. He smiled into the kiss and muttered, "Mhmm."

Finn slowly broke the kiss and said, "There's no way in hell I'm ruining this tux."

He smirked and climbed off the bed to begin undressing. Sam laughed and shook his head. "Your gay side is showing," Sam teased.

Finn playfully stuck his tongue out at Sam and couldn't tear his eyes from Finn, even as he undressed himself in the process. Both became serious as they found themselves in nothing but their boxers, facing each other across the room. Their eyes took in every inch of the other before Finn smiled and walked towards Sam. Sam happily moved towards Finn and their lips met slowly and passionately.

Sam moaned into the kiss and his arms found their way around Finn's neck. Finn smiled into the kiss and lifted Sam's leg up around his waist. Large hands held Sam's ass and Sam wrapped his legs up and around Finn's waist, eagerly bringing their bodies together. Finn walked towards the bed and they fell backwards onto it, not too roughly but just enough to break the kiss for a split second before Sam's fingers were weaving in Finn's hair to pull him into another kiss. It was Finn's turn to moan this time, and he ground their bodies together.

The kiss ended as Sam threw his head back onto the pillows, a low moan escaping his lips. Finn took this as an invitation to trail kisses along Sam's neck, taking care to pay special attention to his pulse point, where Sam seemed to like it most. Sam moaned and muttered encouragement to Finn as their bodies continued to grind together. Sam's trembling thumbs dipped below the waistband of Finn's boxers and pushed gently at them, hoping to remove them and his own because he was desperate for more contact with his husband.

Slowly Finn caught on to what Sam was trying to do, and he leaned back to slide off both his boxers and Sam's, leaving them to rut against each other, moaning at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together. It had been a while since they'd been able to just take their time and do this with each other, and they were going to savor it. It was a natural thing now, having sex, and they intended on enjoying it while they could. Finn broke the kiss slowly to reach over to the bedside table and grab a bottle of lube (which Finn had placed their earlier, before the wedding).

Finn slowly prepped Sam, teasing him with every touch. He purposely avoided sliding his fingers against Sam's prostate once he'd found it, and his hands never went near Sam's hard, leaking cock. It was all part of Finn's plan to try to make this their best night together yet. Sam was panting and moaning and biting back begs for Finn to get a move on, when finally Finn was ready to give Sam what he wanted. Finn reached over to the bedside table again and grabbed a condom, but Sam's hand pushed his away. "No," Sam said seriously. His eyes locked with Finn's again and he said, "I…I don't want you to use that."

"You…you want me to pull out?" Finn asked, confused.

Sam shook his head and smiled a little as he pulled Finn down for a kiss. "Remember at Kurt and Blaine's wedding when you asked if we could have another kid when we were ready?" Sam whispered against Finn's lips.

Finn was a little shocked, but he knew after everything, they could handle it. They were doing well at their jobs already, and _had_ jobs, which was a good start, and Annika and Caroline were growing up nicely. Finn couldn't think of a single argument against it, and instead he excitedly kissed Sam and said, "Sweet."

Sam smiled into the kiss at Finn's eagerness and he kept his lips connected to Finn's as much as he could while Finn slicked his cock up. Slowly Sam felt the head pressing against his hole. He groaned as Finn began to slide into him, and it felt amazing. This was the first time they'd ever had sex without a condom, and it felt different – better – to the point that Sam wanted to do it like this all the time.

Finn let out a moan at the slightly different sensations he was experiencing, and he moved their bodies together expertly, kissing every inch of skin he could find, mostly along Sam's neck. Sam wasn't even trying to be quiet anymore; he let out loud moans as Finn moved his hips slowly, his thrusts teasing Sam and heightening every sensation, making him absolutely desperate for contact.

Sam was panting and his hand was lazily stroking his cock as his eyes met Finn's. They looked at each other and smiled, Finn still sliding in and out of Sam, before their lips collided in a strong, deep kiss. Their tongues moved together as they seemed to move in tandem. Finn shifted a tiny bit and Sam broke the kiss to let out a strangled yelp. "You okay?" Finn asked, his cock now repeatedly hitting Sam's prostate.

"Hnng…_yes_ _ohmygod_…" Sam moaned, his hands gripping Finn's biceps now, his cock straining and leaking upon his torso.

Finn's lips twisted into a satisfied smile and he continued to thrust deep into Sam until he began to moan loudly, his orgasm welling deep within his body and threatening to overcome him at any moment. "God, Sam, I'm…" Finn muttered.

Sam's hair was sticking to his forehead and his hand was stroking his cock again, and he nodded. "Me too," he panted.

Finn leaned down to connect their lips as he pressed deep within Sam. Sam let out a loud moan against Finn's lips as he felt himself being filled up as Finn came. It was an amazing feeling, he decided, and it was that new sensation that caused Sam to come as well, covering their chests in the warm liquid. Finn buried his face in Sam's neck and rested there for a moment as Sam just lay back on the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath.

Finn kissed at Sam's neck and slowly slid out of Sam. He didn't know how this trying-to-make-a-baby thing worked versus how they usually did it so he moved slowly and tried not to jostle Sam around too much. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Sam was just lying back against the pillows, his eyes closed, his body lazy and limp. "'m fine," Sam muttered. "Just sleepy. Very sleepy."

"Me too," Finn whispered as he rested on the bed next to Sam. "C'mere," he said to Sam.

Sam happily curled into Finn's arms and he was almost asleep as soon as his head rested upon Finn's chest. "I love you so much, dude," Finn whispered.

"Love you too, Finn," Sam muttered sleepily.

Sam let out a big yawn and Finn copied, and completely wrapped up in each other, the two of them fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the honeymoon passed quickly; they were only in New York for the weekend because neither could get off of work for longer than that, but it was still a nice getaway. Sam was surprisingly chipper after that one night in bed where he'd been overly-emotional. It was almost like giving up had cheered him up. Finn couldn't help but hope that their last night together trying for a child had worked – for Sam's sake more than anything else. Finn hated how defeated Sam had been, and he really wanted Sam to be happy.

Once they were back home, the boys fell easily back into their routines as music teacher and nurse, now just casually fooling around and making love when they felt like it. Sam was still frustrated that he wasn't getting sick or anything like that, but it wasn't nearly as much of a big deal as it used to be. Finn and Sam were content with Annika and Caroline; they were perfect and beautiful, and they were growing up far too fast. Annika was five and they were getting ready to send her to kindergarten in the fall, and Caroline had just turned four.

Things seemed to be going better for the boys, though, and by springtime they'd just accepted that a third baby wasn't in the cards for them, and everything seemed so much easier. The boys fell into an easy routine of taking the girls to where they needed to be, then going to work, then coming home and fixing dinner and playing with the girls until bedtime. Annika had started singing along with all of her favorite Disney movies – most of the time she'd just sing along as Giselle in Enchanted and make Finn sing along as Prince Edward. Sam and Carly played catch up and down the hallway a lot, and she was actually getting very good at throwing.

They'd gotten a larger apartment this time around; a three bedroom so each of the girls could have their own. Finn had mentioned getting a house, but they didn't need a bigger place, and they were still paying off their student loans. They could if they wanted to, though, and the thought was in the back of their minds.

One night in April when spring rain poured outside, pattering on the roof so they could hear it in their third floor apartment, Sam and Finn lay in bed, curled up, Finn buried deep within Sam as their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm. Sex was so much more natural between them than it had been in the past, and Sam was much more relaxed while they did it now that they resigned themselves to not having any more kids. They'd been absolutely silent except for their breathing. The only sounds that could be heard were the rumbles of thunder outside. Finn panted and moved his body against Sam's as Sam clung to him desperately. "I…Finn…" Sam gasped out in a whisper.

Finn moved his hand faster and stroked Sam through his orgasm just as he reached his own. No more than a few seconds after this happened, the door to their bedroom opened. Finn quickly rolled to the side his hand still covered in Sam's cum, and he panicked. Sam faked a sneeze and reached over to the bedside table next to him for a tissue. He subtly reached under the blankets to wipe the mess from his stomach as the girls wandered in clutching their blankets. "Papa? What were you doing?" Annika asked as she stood at the foot of the bed.

Sam looked over at Finn quickly and it took a moment but then Finn caught on. He faked a sneeze as well and Sam handed him a tissue so he could clean off his hand. "I was just giving Daddy a kiss goodnight," Finn lied lamely.

Annika and Caroline giggled, but their giggles were cut short by a louder rumble of thunder and a soft flash of lightning. "We're scared," Carly said softly.

Sam reached under the blankets and did his best to tug on his pajama pants. Finn copied, though not as subtly, as Sam beckoned the girls over. "C'mere, girls," he said.

Another rumble of thunder echoed from outside and the girls eagerly climbed up into bed with them. Carly buried her face in Finn's chest as he rested back on the bed and he held her close. "It's okay. The weather isn't going to hurt you," he reassured her. Annika climbed into bed, too, and it was a snug fit, but the girls were curled up in bed with Finn and Sam on either end.

They didn't fall asleep right away. It turned into Sam and Finn singing softly to them as the storm passed before the girls even let their eyelids droop. Finally they fell asleep, and Sam and Finn could, too. When Sam woke up the next morning, he found Annika attempting to braid his hair as Carly leaned over the edge of the bed, barking. Sam was confused; he couldn't find Finn anywhere.

Slowly he sat up and Annika pouted. "You messed up the braid!" she cried.

"You can braid it in a little bit. Where's Papa?" he asked.

Carly turned to Sam and barked as she pointed down to the floor next to the bed. Sam crawled near where Carly was and looked down, and sure enough there was Finn. He must have moved off the bed when they ran out of space. It was cute, seeing him curled up down there. "Can I wake him up Daddy?" Caroline asked.

Sam laughed and nodded, and both Carly and Annie climbed off the bed and started to tickle Finn. He stirred and let out a strange grunt as he tried to figure out what was going on. Slowly he sat up and the girls giggled at how disheveled his hair was and how scruffy he looked. "So much for sleeping in on a Saturday…" he grumbled.

The girls ran down the hall shouting about breakfast and TV, and Sam and Finn slowly climbed out of bed to follow. Finn rubbed the sleep from his eyes and Sam laughed, "What a night, huh?"

Finn let out a dry laugh and nodded, "You can say that again."

They were still embarrassed that the girls had walked in just when they were finished being intimate, and it reminded them to lock the door from then on. Slowly they walked down the hall and Finn started a pot of coffee (that both had been reluctant to drink, but grew to need it anyway). Sam wandered over to where the girls were jumping and reaching up for a cabinet. He knew exactly what they wanted; it had been their usual Saturday morning breakfast since Annika had been able to eat solid foods. He pulled out some boxes of different flavored Pop Tarts and let them choose. "Which flavor today, girls?" he asked.

"Blueberry!" Annie cried out.

"Chocolate!" Carly chimed in.

Sam gave the girls each a Pop Tart and put the remaining one from the package in a zip-top plastic bag for next weekend. They hopped away to the living room where Finn had just turned on the TV to some Saturday morning cartoons while Sam poured them each a cup of juice. It was their usual Saturday morning routine, complete with Sam and Finn watching cartoons right along with them while they sipped their coffee.

The school year ended and Finn found himself only at school every so often to do teacher workshops, so he could stay home with the girls during the day while Sam worked. He took Annika to her dance lessons and brought Carly to little league and Sam would take off of work to go to their games and recitals if they were during the day.

Everything was going smoothly until Sam was moved to the maternity wing. He was being trained in through free classes provided during his work hours to work in the nursery and NICU, where the premature babies stayed. Sam hadn't been back there since Annika, and it was hard to go back. He did, though, because his boss didn't even know his history with the place. The same nurse that was there when Annika was born recognized him, though, and she took him under her wing.

Sam slowly grew accustomed to holding the small babies and handling them even with all the cords and machines they were near. He liked what he did, helping these little babies like this, but it was scary seeing new little ones come in. Sam had stepped back when a new baby no bigger than the size of his hand came in. Cortney, the nurse that had helped him with Annika all those years ago, slowly helped him get used to caring for babies so small.

Just as he was getting used to it and felt comfortable being around babies this small, it all completely disappeared. He came home one afternoon in early June, tears welling in his eyes. Finn had just been playing with the girls outside, and now they were curled up on the couch in shorts and tee shirts, trying to cool off. Finn was too, but he panicked the instant he saw Sam's face, it all disappeared.

Finn walked to where Sam stood, just barely inside the door, and he pulled Sam into a hug without a single question. Sam buried his face in Finn's shoulder and said, "They were right."

Confused, Finn wrapped his arms around Sam a little tighter and asked, "Who was right? What were they right about?"

Sam sniffled and said, "The first is always the worst."

Finn still didn't know what Sam was talking about, but he could sense that now wasn't the best time to push for a better explanation. He kissed the top of Sam's head and said, "Why don't you go take a shower and just take a few minutes. I'll start on dinner and tonight after they go to bed we can talk."

Sam nodded and shrunk away from Finn to shower, and the whole evening through dinner and up until they put the girls to bed, Finn was worried and confused. Even after the girls were asleep, Sam just curled up against Finn without saying a single word. Finally Finn summoned the courage to ask, "So what happened?"

Sam sighed and just said, "I have to get over it. This is my job. Cortney said this was going to happen."

Finn reached over and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. "You know, I can't try to help you unless I know what happened," Finn said softly.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "A baby died while I was working in the NICU today. He was too little."

Finn had been wondering if it had been something like that, but the fact that it had been a baby and not a different aged patient was so much more heartbreaking. "I'm sorry," Finn said. "I'm sure you guys did everything you could."

"Yeah, but it sucks that it wasn't enough," Sam replied instantly.

A fresh wave of sadness washed over Sam and he had to get up and run to the bathroom to vomit. His stomach had been upset all day and tried to choke it back, to stay strong, but this was hard. The little boy was so cute and so strong, but it hadn't been enough and it killed Sam. He'd have to work through this if he was going to be a good nurse, but it sucked. Finn waited on the couch for Sam to return, not wanting to invade his privacy and make things worse.

"You sure you're okay?" Finn asked. "Do you want me to get you any medicine?"

Sam shook his head and sighed, "No


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the honeymoon passed quickly; they were only in New York for the weekend because neither could get off of work for longer than that, but it was still a nice getaway. Sam was surprisingly chipper after that one night in bed where he'd been overly-emotional. It was almost like giving up had cheered him up. Finn couldn't help but hope that their last night together trying for a child had worked – for Sam's sake more than anything else. Finn hated how defeated Sam had been, and he really wanted Sam to be happy.

Once they were back home, the boys fell easily back into their routines as music teacher and nurse, now just casually fooling around and making love when they felt like it. Sam was still frustrated that he wasn't getting sick or anything like that, but it wasn't nearly as much of a big deal as it used to be. Finn and Sam were content with Annika and Caroline; they were perfect and beautiful, and they were growing up far too fast. Annika was five and they were getting ready to send her to kindergarten in the fall, and Caroline had just turned four.

Things seemed to be going better for the boys, though, and by springtime they'd just accepted that a third baby wasn't in the cards for them, and everything seemed so much easier. The boys fell into an easy routine of taking the girls to where they needed to be, then going to work, then coming home and fixing dinner and playing with the girls until bedtime. Annika had started singing along with all of her favorite Disney movies – most of the time she'd just sing along as Giselle in Enchanted and make Finn sing along as Prince Edward. Sam and Carly played catch up and down the hallway a lot, and she was actually getting very good at throwing.

They'd gotten a larger apartment this time around; a three bedroom so each of the girls could have their own. Finn had mentioned getting a house, but they didn't need a bigger place, and they were still paying off their student loans. They could move into a house if they wanted to, though, and the thought was always in the back of their minds.

One night in April when spring rain poured outside, pattering on the roof so they could hear it in their third floor apartment, Sam and Finn lay in bed, curled up, Finn buried deep within Sam as their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm. Sex was so much more natural between them than it had been in the past, and Sam was much more relaxed while they did it now that they resigned themselves to not having any more kids. They'd been absolutely silent except for their breathing. The only sounds that could be heard were the rumbles of thunder outside. Finn panted and moved his body against Sam's as Sam clung to him desperately. "I…Finn…" Sam gasped out in a whisper.

Finn moved his hand faster and stroked Sam through his orgasm just as he reached his own. No more than a few seconds after this happened, the door to their bedroom opened. Finn quickly rolled to the side, his hand still covered in Sam's cum, and he panicked. Sam faked a sneeze and reached over to the bedside table next to him for a tissue. He subtly reached under the blankets to wipe the mess from his stomach as the girls wandered in clutching their blankets. "Papa? What were you doing?" Annika asked as she stood at the foot of the bed.

Sam looked over at Finn quickly and it took a moment but then Finn caught on. He faked a sneeze as well and Sam handed him a tissue so he could clean off his hand. "I was just giving Daddy a kiss goodnight," Finn lied lamely.

Annika and Caroline giggled, but their giggles were cut short by a louder rumble of thunder and a soft flash of lightning. "We're scared," Carly said softly.

Sam reached under the blankets and did his best to tug on his pajama pants. Finn copied, though not as subtly, as Sam beckoned the girls over. "C'mere, girls," he said.

Another rumble of thunder echoed from outside and the girls eagerly climbed up into bed with them. Carly buried her face in Finn's chest as he rested back on the bed and he held her close. "It's okay. The thunder isn't going to hurt you," he reassured her. Annika climbed into bed, too, and it was a snug fit, but the girls were curled up in bed with Finn and Sam on either end.

They didn't fall asleep right away. It turned into Sam and Finn singing softly to them as the storm passed before the girls even let their eyelids droop. Finally they fell asleep, and Sam and Finn could, too. When Sam woke up the next morning, he found Annika attempting to braid his hair as Carly leaned over the edge of the bed, barking. Sam was confused; he couldn't find Finn anywhere.

Slowly he sat up and Annika pouted. "You messed up the braid!" she cried.

"You can braid it in a little bit. Where's Papa?" he asked.

Carly turned to Sam and barked as she pointed down to the floor next to the bed. Sam crawled near where Carly was and looked down, and sure enough there was Finn. He must have moved off the bed when they ran out of space. It was cute, seeing him curled up down there. "Can I wake him up Daddy?" Caroline asked.

Sam laughed and nodded, and both Carly and Annie climbed off the bed and started to tickle Finn. He stirred and let out a strange grunt as he tried to figure out what was going on. Slowly he sat up and the girls giggled at how disheveled his hair was and how scruffy he looked. "So much for sleeping in on a Saturday…" he grumbled.

The girls ran down the hall shouting about breakfast and TV, and Sam and Finn slowly climbed out of bed to follow. Finn rubbed the sleep from his eyes and Sam laughed, "What a night, huh?"

Finn let out a dry laugh and nodded, "You can say that again."

They were still embarrassed that the girls had walked in just when they were finished being intimate, and it reminded them to lock the door from then on. Slowly they walked down the hall and Finn started a pot of coffee (that both had been reluctant to drink, but grew to need it anyway). Sam wandered over to where the girls were jumping and reaching up for a cabinet. He knew exactly what they wanted; it had been their usual Saturday morning breakfast since Annika had been able to eat solid foods. He pulled out some boxes of different flavored Pop Tarts and let them choose. "Which flavor today, girls?" he asked.

"Blueberry!" Annie cried out.

"Chocolate!" Carly chimed in.

Sam gave the girls each a Pop Tart and put the remaining one from the package in a zip-top plastic bag for next weekend. They hopped away to the living room where Finn had just turned on the TV to some Saturday morning cartoons while Sam poured them each a sippy cup of juice. It was their usual Saturday morning routine, complete with Sam and Finn watching cartoons right along with them while they sipped their coffee.

The school year ended and Finn found himself only at school every so often to do teacher workshops, so he could stay home with the girls during the day while Sam worked. He took Annika to her dance lessons and brought Carly to little league and Sam would take off of work to go to their games and recitals if they were during the day. Everything was going smoothly until Sam was moved to the maternity wing. He was being trained in through free classes provided during his work hours to work in the nursery and NICU, where the premature babies stayed. Sam hadn't been back there since Annika, and it was hard to go back. He did, though, because his boss didn't even know his history with the place. The same nurse that was there when Annika was born recognized him, though, and she took him under her wing.

Sam slowly grew accustomed to holding the small babies and handling them even with all the cords and machines they were near. He liked what he did, helping these little babies like this, but it was scary seeing new little ones come in. Sam had stepped back when a new baby no bigger than the size of his hand came in. Cortney, the nurse that had helped him with Annika all those years ago, slowly helped him get used to caring for babies so small.

Just as he was getting used to it and felt comfortable being around babies this small, it all completely disappeared. He came home one afternoon in early June, tears welling in his eyes. Finn had just been playing with the girls outside, and now they were curled up on the couch in shorts and tee shirts, trying to cool off. Finn was too, but he panicked the instant he saw Sam's face. Finn walked to where Sam stood, just barely inside the door, and he pulled Sam into a hug without a single question. Sam buried his face in Finn's shoulder and said, "They were right."

Confused, Finn wrapped his arms around Sam a little tighter and asked, "Who was right? What were they right about?"

Sam sniffled and said, "The first is always the worst."

Finn still didn't know what Sam was talking about, but he could sense that now wasn't the best time to push for a better explanation. He kissed the top of Sam's head and said, "Why don't you go take a shower and just take a few minutes. I'll start on dinner and tonight after they go to bed we can talk."

Sam nodded and shrunk away from Finn to shower, and the whole evening through dinner and up until they put the girls to bed, Finn was worried and confused. Even after the girls were asleep, Sam just curled up against Finn without saying a single word. Finally Finn summoned the courage to ask, "So what happened?"

Sam sighed and just said, "I have to get over it. This is my job. Cortney said this was going to happen."

Finn reached over and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. "You know, I can't try to help you unless I know what happened," Finn said softly.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "A baby died while I was working in the NICU today. He was too little."

Finn had been wondering if it had been something like that, but the fact that it had been a baby and not a different aged patient was so much more heartbreaking. "I'm sorry," Finn said. "I'm sure you guys did everything you could."

"Yeah, but it sucks that it wasn't enough," Sam replied instantly.

A fresh wave of sadness washed over Sam and he had to get up and run to the bathroom to vomit. His stomach had been upset all day and tried to choke it back, to stay strong, but this was hard. The little boy was so cute and so strong, but it hadn't been enough and it killed Sam. He'd have to work through this if he was going to be a good nurse, but it sucked. Finn waited on the couch for Sam to return, not wanting to invade his privacy and make things worse.

"You sure you're okay?" Finn asked. "Do you want me to get you any medicine?"

Sam shook his head and sighed, "No, I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

Finn looked over at Sam, his brow scrunched up in worry, and he suggested, "We can go to bed now if you want."

A nod was the only response Finn got to that, and Sam slowly sat up and wandered to their room where he pulled on pajamas in silence. Finn changed and brushed his teeth as Sam just kind of sat there, and then Sam went into the bathroom. Finn winced when he heard Sam throw up again, and then waited for Sam to brush his teeth. After a while, Sam came back and crawled into bed. Finn wrapped his arm protectively around Sam's waist and Sam buried his face against Finn's chest. He sighed and breathed slowly as Finn ran his hand gently along his back.

Finn hated that he didn't know what to say in this situation. He only hoped that Cortney knew how to help Sam through this, because Finn was clueless. Sam slowly worked past it, but kept getting sick, and while Finn had a suspicion that perhaps their efforts had finally paid off, Sam insisted it was just anxiety. It was as if giving up on having a baby had destroyed any hopes he had left.

Finn only mentioned it once, because the sadness in Sam's eyes at the thought of getting his hopes crushed again was too much to handle. Finn never brought it up again, even though Sam's sickness stayed around for weeks.

The women that Sam worked with had noticed, too, and several of them (led by Cortney) were determined to convince Sam to find out for sure. "Just go check!" Cortney insisted as they walked to the break room. "What can it hurt?"

"I'm not pregnant," Sam said seriously. "And I don't need to pay some doctor to tell me so."

"Sam, something is going on. If it's not a baby, it's _something_," Cortney told him firmly. "We're worried about you because whatever this is, it's not going away."

Sam frowned and shook his head, "It's nothing."

Cortney sighed and said, "We already called Dr. Lopez for you. We made you an appointment for this afternoon. _Please_, Sam. Just check. If you aren't, then I'm sorry, but if you _are_, don't you think it's best you start prenatal vitamins and taking care of yourself so you don't have another preemie?"

That right there was all it took to convince Sam to go see Dr. Lopez.

Sam finished his shift at two o'clock, and he had to fill out an impossible amount of paperwork, but he was brought back into Dr. Lopez's office by two thirty and his hands rested nervously on his bare stomach as Dr. Lopez started the machine. "So," Dr. Lopez began. "You think you might be pregnant?"

"No," Sam admitted, though the nervousness indicated otherwise. "But everyone else does so I'm humoring them."

Dr. Lopez squirted the gel on Sam's belly and slowly set the wand down. Sam took a deep breath and shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the proof that he wasn't pregnant. "Well, it looks like you and Finn finally did it," Dr. Lopez said.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at the ultrasound screen in shock. "Wait…what?" he asked. "It wasn't working. How…what? Are you sure?"

Dr. Lopez laughed a bit and said, "Yes I'm sure, Sam." He pointed to the screen and said, "That's the head there, and you can make out the feet down there, too."

Sam was shocked, to say the least. He just stared at the screen for a moment and couldn't really believe it. "It looks like you're actually at around 9 weeks, so it's not too late to get you going on your medications and vitamins to try for a full term birth," he said as he printed off a picture and shut down the machine.

He wrote out some prescriptions for Sam and sent him home with those and an ultrasound photo. Sam made his way to the pharmacy and as he waited for his prescriptions, Sam paced back and forth, elated. He wanted to get home so he could tell Finn the news and celebrate with him. Finally his prescriptions were filled, and Sam was out of there and home in record time. "Woah, dude, are you okay?" Finn asked curiously from where he sat in the living room with napping girls on either side of him.

Sam just grinned and held up the ultrasound picture. Finn's jaw dropped and he stood up to walk over to Sam, who was still in the doorway for fear of waking up the girls. "Wait…you…?" Finn asked incredulously.

Finn hadn't expected Sam to actually go and find out if he was or not – though he assumed that the people Sam worked with had something to do about it. Cortney had called Finn in concern more than once, though how she got Finn's phone number was baffling. Sam beamed and nodded, "I'm pregnant."

They pulled each other into a big hug and neither could wipe the grins from their faces. "Oh my god," was all Finn could say. He was too surprised and excited to say anything else. "When are you due?"

"January 5th," Sam said with a smile. "I've already got all the medicine I need. It's going to be okay. We're going to have another kid."

Finn kissed Sam happily and they couldn't wipe the grins off of their faces for days. They'd called Burt and Carole first, but within a week everyone they had normal contact with knew. Santana and Brittany said they'd babysit if Sam and Finn ever felt like bringing the family out to L.A. where Brittany had a gig dancing backup on stage for a pop star and Santana was working as Brittany's booking agent. They made a good team, and they'd just gotten married.

Puck and Meg were excited as well, and they said either way, the kid was going to be close with their son Andy, whether it was his best friend or his girlfriend. Finn and Sam had laughed at that. The girls were excited, but neither of them really fully understood what it meant. Annika had been too young to really comprehend it all when Caroline was born, and this was all new to Caroline. It was fun, though, explaining that they were going to have a baby just like Puck and Meg had. "A boy?" Carly asked curiously.

"We don't know, yet," Sam admitted.

"No, I want a sister that will play Barbies with me!" Annika demanded.

"We don't get to choose, girls," Finn said with a laugh. "It's a surprise. The baby has to grow a little more before the doctor can tell us if it's a boy or a girl."

Annika pouted and said, "Tell him I want a sister.

"Tell him I want a brother!" Carly shouted.

Sam wasn't exactly sure how they were going to break the news to the girls when the time came, and especially how the girl that didn't get her way was going to react. A few thoughts came to mind, but they definitely didn't have the space.

The girls forgot about the baby after a while and summer passed rather quickly. They were a little confused by the baby bump that became more pronounced throughout the summer months, but mostly they just liked to feel it.

In late August after a few particularly stressful days of school shopping to be sure Annika had everything she needed for kindergarten, Sam and Finn dropped the girls off with Burt and Carole and made their way to the doctor. It was the day that they'd find out if the baby was a boy or a girl, and both Finn and Sam's stomachs were full of butterflies in anticipation.

Dr. Lopez brought them back to a room with an ultrasound machine in it, and Sam lifted his shirt above his baby bump. Finn sat at his side and they acted like this was the most natural thing in the world. And truly, in some senses it _was_ the most natural thing. After Annika and Caroline, they were old pros.

Dr. Lopez put the gel on Sam's belly and moved the wand around, and his frown only grew as time went on. "We're going to have to put you on bed rest already, Sam," he said with a frown. "The baby's heart rate is low and I'm getting unusual measurements on him so far."

Sam's eyes shut and he leaned his head back. Of course they'd have complications. After it had taken so long to conceive, complications were obvious and he should have been expecting them. "Wait, what do you mean unusual measurements?" Finn asked, concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about at this point," Dr. Lopez insisted. "He's probably in the womb at a strange angle. We'll check at the next appointment and that should give us a better indication of how the little guy is doing. His heart rate is low, though, so we're going to put you on an additional medication, Sam, and we want to keep you on bed rest."

Sam frowned and nodded to show that he'd understood. "On the bright side," Dr. Lopez interjected, trying to redeem the situation a little bit. "You're expecting a baby boy."

Finn and Sam were so caught up in the fact that something was wrong that they barely registered that they would have a son. Dr. Lopez printed the ultrasound image and let Sam clean up, and he wished he had better news for them. As he walked them back to the lobby, he said, "If you'd like to come in two weeks to check on the baby and see if we can get you up and moving again, feel free. I think this early on we might be able to get you back on your feet, like we did with Annika."

He patted Sam's shoulder and Sam half-heartedly scheduled an appointment two weeks out, just in case. Finn carried the picture all the way to the car and got into the driver's seat. He handed the picture to Sam and Sam stared down at it. "At least we get our little boy, huh?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah," Finn replied with half a smile.

He wanted to be strong for Sam – he wanted to be overjoyed that they were having a son – but he was a little freaked out at what Dr. Lopez had said. Unusual measurements might mean something was wrong with the baby. If something was wrong…well, Finn knew that he and Sam were strong, but getting through something going terribly wrong might not be the easiest thing for them to do, especially if they had to explain it to the girls.

Sam put on a front for Burt and Carole and pretended to be ecstatic that it was a boy, and Finn followed suit in an attempt to hide what he was really feeling. He didn't need Burt and Carole getting concerned for no reason.

When they got home, they tried to explain things to the girls, but Annika ended up crying and pouting most of the night. Sam got short with her around dinnertime, and Finn had to step in. "Sam, you should just go take a shower and relax in our room," Finn said to him softly as they prepared chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese for dinner.

Sam glared at Finn, but Finn wouldn't hedge. Sam needed to rest, and he needed to calm down and just think for a bit before he really upset the girls. "I'll take care of the girls and get them to bed," Finn reassured him. "But right now we really need you to rest because he needs to stay healthy," Finn insisted as he glanced down at Sam's belly.

"After we eat," he said curtly.

They ate dinner in silence. It was the girls' favorite meal so they were busy stuffing their faces, and Finn and Sam didn't speak to each other. Sam disappeared after he insisted on cleaning up after dinner, and Finn sat with the girls as they watched Enchanted for the millionth time. He put them to bed like he usually did and walked into their room to find Sam staring down at the picture, his eyes wet and glassy. "Sam…" Finn trailed off softly.

Sam ignored him and Finn sighed. He'd shut off all the lights and locked the door, and even though it was early, he planned on crawling into bed with Sam. He took a quick shower and pulled on some boxers before scooting under the covers. Sam was still staring at the ultrasound picture, and Finn slowly leaned over to kiss Sam's neck lightly. "He's going to be fine," Finn insisted. "You're both going to be fine."

"What if he's not," Sam said sharply. "I work in the NICU, I see babies not making it. Maybe we won't even be as lucky as we were with Annika."

"Stop thinking like that, Sam, please," Finn pleaded with him. "At least the doctors caught it now. Dr. Lopez isn't going to let anything happen to our son."

Sam just pursed his lips and set the picture on the bedside table. "We should choose a name for him," Finn suggested timidly.

Finn would never admit that he wanted to choose a name just in case they lost the baby. He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and hugged him as they nestled further under the blankets. Sam sighed and shook his head, "I don't know what to name him."

"What about…" Finn swallowed. He'd been thinking about this a while, truthfully, and he hoped Sam would at least consider this idea. "Well, you know how we kind of named Caroline after my mom?" Finn asked, and Sam nodded in response. "Well…what if we name him after you?"

"No way are we naming our kid Sam Jr.," Sam mumbled instantly.

Sam's arm reached out to wrap around Finn's waist as they rested there, curled up in each other in bed. "No, I don't mean that," Finn insisted softly. "I was thinking more like the name Evan. It's kind of like your last name, to remember your mom and brother and sister and stuff, but it won't be repetitive because you all have my last name now."

Sam didn't speak for a minute, and Finn wondered if he'd said something wrong. It was the faintest of movement, but Finn slowly felt Sam nod. "Evan Christopher," he said softly.

Finn was a little surprised that Sam had remembered his father's name and wanted to use it, and slowly nodded himself. Finn reached a hand down to run his hand along Sam's belly, and he smiled as he whispered, "Evan Christopher Hudson. I like it."

Sam looked up at Finn and they shared a gentle kiss before Sam turned around and guided Finn's arm around his waist so they could spoon like they always did. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Finn kissed Sam's shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

Sam was too tired to reply, and instead just gave Finn's hand a soft squeeze and scooted back against him before they both fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

September was tough for both Sam and Finn, but Sam especially. Annika was starting kindergarten, and she was signed up to take the bus. "I want to bring her to her classroom, just today. Please," Sam begged. He'd been restricted to bed rest even after his appointment two weeks from the one where they'd first spotted complications.

"She knows where her classroom is," Finn reassured him. "She has to grow up sometime."

Truth be told, he wanted to do the exact same thing, but after the massive lecture he'd gotten from Burt, Finn wasn't going to do it. "Can I at least drive her to school?" Sam pleaded.

Sam wasn't supposed to do any sort of work, and he'd have to bring Carly with him, too, but Finn knew that denying Sam this as well might just break his heart and stress him out more, which would just hurt the baby. He sighed as he stuffed the rest of his lunch in his box and said, "Sure. Just today, though."

The look of relief on Sam's face made Finn relax a little more, and he smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek before he said, "I have to go and get ready for classes. I'll see you tonight."

Finn was almost to the door when he said, "Let her ride the bus home, okay? When I did the bus orientation with her she was really excited for it."

Sam was nervous, but nodded. He spent most of the morning fussing over her while Caroline sat, half-asleep on the sofa. Annika wanted to wear her favorite new pink dress and wanted pigtails and some makeup (which really meant a dab of Lip Smackers) before she'd even consider having her morning juice and cereal. Sam kept checking the time and didn't want her to be late. "Do I get to ride the bus, Daddy?" she asked curiously as he helped her into a cardigan and her white Mary-Jane shoes with a bow on them.

"When you come home, yeah. I'm going to drive you to school today sweetie," he told her.

Caroline was in footie pajamas, clinging to her blanket, and Sam carried her out to the car like that as Annika followed, her backpack bouncing on her back as she walked. They got into the car and Sam drove slowly, wanting to draw out this moment because he couldn't believe that Annika was ready for this. "Are we there yet?" she asked curiously. "The trees are moving by us really slow."

Caroline glared over at Annika and said, "Shut up."

"Carly," Sam warned. She wasn't a morning person and tended to take out her frustrations on Annika. "We'll be there soon, Annie."

He was glad that she was so excited for kindergarten, but he was scared as hell. It would be fine, he knew, but it was the fact that he wasn't right there just in case something happened. What if the kids were mean? What if she fell and got hurt? Sam knew that having two dads wasn't exactly common, and what if she told someone and got made fun of? He was terrified, but pulled up to the student drop-off line of the parking lot. "Can I go now daddy?" she asked as she saw other kids climbing out of the cars.

"Let me get closer to the door," he said, though he could have let her out right there.

When he pulled the car up to the door, she scrambled to open the door. "Annie, honey, give me a kiss goodbye," Sam said as she fumbled with the door handle.

She rolled her eyes but climbed over the center console of the car and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. She kissed him quickly and said, "Bye daddy! I ride the bus home right?"

"Yep," he replied, though he wished he could have said no.

Annika climbed out of the car and one of the teachers near the door helped usher her inside. Sam drove out of the way and his stomach was in knots the whole way home. He was nervous and couldn't stop watching outside for the school bus, even though he knew she wouldn't be home for hours. He kept checking his phone in case he got a call that something was wrong. Caroline kept trying to steal his attention or get him to play with her, but all he kept thinking about was Annika and how she was doing on her first day of school.

Caroline threw several fits throughout the day to try to get Sam's attention, and she managed to draw him away to play catch (which really meant she threw stuff at him while he sat on the couch). As soon as the hour in which the bus would arrive came around, Sam was constantly staring out the windows downstairs to the parking lot of the apartment building. They lived on the third floor so she couldn't just walk in through the patio door. She had to buzz and climb the stairs and it scared the hell out of Sam.

As it turned out, she was fine, but she did complain when she tripped up the stairs on her way up to the apartment. Sam gave her a cold rag to hold on her rug burn from the carpet and listened to her go on and on about how some of her friends from her preschool class were now in her kindergarten class, and her teacher, Miss Nichols, was really nice. Sam smiled and listened to all of her stories, but still found himself worrying about her having to walk up all those flights of stairs alone.

When Finn got home, Sam made dinner even though he wasn't supposed to be up and about because Annika was talking Finn's ears off with the same stories she'd told Sam earlier. Caroline kept telling her to shut up, so Sam brought Carly in to help him with dinner, even if it was just grilled cheese and tomato soup. She liked sitting on the counter next to the stove and stirring the soup.

After dinner Finn insisted that Sam at least lie down on the sofa because he knew even without asking that Sam hadn't relaxed a single second that Annika was away. Sam sighed but did as he was told. Finn put the girls to bed and came back out to the living room. "You're going to have to start relaxing during the day while she's gone," Finn said softly. "For Evan."

Sam frowned and said what had been plaguing his mind for most of the day, "We should start looking for somewhere bigger to live."

Finn was a little caught off guard at the sudden change of topic, but he had to admit that he'd been thinking the same thing. "You mean a house?" Finn asked, just to be sure.

He'd wanted to start looking for a house for a while now, but Sam said it wasn't practical if they all fit in an apartment. They didn't fit in an apartment now, though. Or rather, they wouldn't once Evan was born. Sam nodded and said, "Yeah. Not a huge house, but…we need more space. And I really don't like the idea of Annika having to wander the apartment just to get up here after school. She fell today."

Finn knew that Sam was probably exaggerating the fall because Annika had seemed fine when he saw her, but if it would put Sam at ease, he'd get looking right away. "Okay," he nodded. "How about you start looking for places while Annie and I are at school tomorrow?" Finn suggested. "Then we can make some calls about a mortgage and get it all worked out."

"I want to try to move before he's born," Sam said.

"Sure," Finn nodded, though he didn't know how long it would actually take.

Good news was, Quinn was a real estate agent in Lima and she was eager to help them find a house in their price range that would be perfect for raising a family in. She set up some tours for them throughout September and October to give them plenty of homes to choose from. She already knew how everything worked, so she also set them up with the right people to ask about mortgages. "I've been doing this long enough to know which guys will help you and which will refuse because you're together," she had told them. "If you want to get this done quickly, you have to work with the right people."

The problem with finding a good house was most of the time, either Finn or Sam would find something wrong with the house, something that should be fixed or something that was unsafe, which led to Quinn having to find more homes for them to look at. The girls loved every single one they went in, and most of the time would just run through the house to scout out their bedrooms. Just before Halloween, Quinn gave the boys a call and Finn answered. "Hey, Finn. I may have found one last one we can look at if you want to stay in Lima. It's a little above your budget, but I think we may be able to work it out with the bank and the sellers if you're interested," she said.

They were all getting burned out on looking at houses, but Finn agreed because what could it hurt? After looking at almost ten, adding one more wasn't going to be a big deal. Sam was constantly sore and Dr. Lopez wanted him to stay on bed rest because they were still trying to figure out what the unusual measurements meant. Unfortunately, nobody could persuade Sam to rest instead of looking at houses, and they all ended up at 1400 Peachtree Court on the Saturday before Halloween.

Quinn looked as amazing as ever in her pale pink pea coat and white scarf and hat, and she wore classy heels and a simple dress as she led them up to the front door. The house was large and cream colored with a forest green door. It looked bigger than the others they'd looked at, and also newer. "This house is about seven years old. It's one of the newest ones out on the market besides just-built homes," Quinn explained as she unlocked the door.

They walked inside to the foyer which was parquet hardwood flooring. The flooring spread to the left into what Quinn called the sitting room. The sitting room was spacious and filled with windows. She led them this way first. "The hardwood floors were just smoothed over before the house went on the market, so they're like new," she explained as she led them through this room to a larger room, also with parquet flooring. There was a large bay window, and she said, "This is the dining room area." Quinn gestured to the adjacent kitchen. "It gets quite sunny and bright in here as well." The kitchen overlooked the backyard and was large and spacious with stainless steel appliances. "Everything in here is in working order, electric stove, large fridge for all of Finn's food," she teased, and Sam laughed. On the other end of the kitchen there was a half bathroom and then the door to the garage.

They made a full wrap around back to the foyer through one last room, carpeted a tasteful beige color with a fireplace in the center. "Then we've got this family room with a working fireplace," Quinn gestured to it.

When they were back in the foyer, they had the option of going down the hallway which led straight to the kitchen, or upstairs. She took them upstairs, and when they reached the landing, they were met with a hallway of doors. The first room once you reached the top of the stairs was one of the four bedrooms, and it was painted a pale pink. "This room belonged to a little girl and she had it covered in princess decorations," Quinn explained. "The sellers are willing to paint over it if this is a color you're not interested in."

"This room is mine!" Annika cried out as she ran in the room and began spinning in circles, her skirt swinging out around her.

"It's fine," Sam insisted as Quinn walked down the hall.

She smiled and pointed out the next two rooms, one at the middle of the hallway and one at the end. "These two bedrooms belonged to the family's sons. One is green and one is blue. Again, the sellers are willing to paint over these colors if you're not interested in them," Quinn explained.

Carly ran into the blue room eagerly and asked, "Can this be mine?"

Sam and Finn smiled and Quinn figured out that if they chose this house, repainting wouldn't be necessary. There was a bathroom just around the corner, and tucked away on the other side of the house was a huge master bedroom. It was painted beige with dark brown paneling on the bottom half of the walls. It looked rustic and cozy, and there was a private bathroom off the side. Quinn could tell just by the expressions on their faces that Finn and Sam liked this house and wanted to live in it.

"The basement is unfinished and is rather small, but it contains a large storage room and a tiled laundry room with a new washer and drier in it. We can go look at it, or…"

"We'll take it," Finn said excitedly.

Sam grinned from next to Finn as the girls rushed into the room where the adults stood. "Are we gonna live in this one Papa?" Annika asked eagerly.

"We're going to try," Sam replied.

They went back to Finn and Sam's apartment where they offered Quinn some coffee and did the paperwork while Annika and Caroline played in the living room. When all the business was out of the way, Quinn just watched the girls with a smile. "They've really grown up," she said wistfully.

It was the truth. Annika's hair was long and curly and went down to her elbows. It was dusty blonde like her dad's hair and her big blue eyes were as sparkly and full of mirth as ever. She was tall for her age, too. Her head was already at Sam's waist, and Caroline wasn't far behind. Caroline was about two inches shorter than Annika and her hair was dark brown and stick straight. She liked it long so she could put it up in a ponytail, which at age four she was already an expert at. Day after day she kept her hair in a ponytail because then it wouldn't get in her face when she ran and played sports which were still her favorite. She always wore jeans and a tee shirt and cried endlessly whenever Annika would tell her she had to wear a dress. Annika, only the other hand, only owned about two pairs of pants. The rest of her closet was full of dresses and leggings and she hated wearing tennis shoes on gym days at school.

"How are _you_ doing?" Sam asked, feeling a little rude for just now realizing he should have asked Quinn about her life.

She nodded slowly and said, "I'm good. I do this and I'm casually seeing someone. It's nothing serious right now. I get to see Beth every other weekend when Puck doesn't have her."

That right there surprised the boys. "You guys get to see Beth?" Finn asked curiously.

Quinn nodded and said, "Puck sees her the weekends I don't, and she's with Shelby during the week." At their shocked faces, she added, "I'm not surprised he didn't tell you."

"Why?" Finn asked, a little rougher than he should have.

Quinn moved past it like it was nothing and explained, "Well, Meg wasn't too happy with it at first. He was worried that he'd upset you guys and stress Sam out if he told you that his relationship with Meg was a little rocky. I think it's better now so you guys will hear it from him eventually, but Meg got a little territorial."

That right there didn't surprise Finn or Sam at all. She always was rather free-spirited and could be rather brash. "She knows I'm not going to get in the way or try to get Puck back, and he just wants to be in his daughter's life," Quinn shrugged. "She and I actually went out for drinks the other night and got along. I hear that little Andy loves Beth."

Sam smiled a little at the thought. Andy had turned one a few months back, but neither could remember how old Beth was. Sam asked, and Quinn smiled, "She's seven and in first grade."

"Does she go to McKinley Elementary?" Sam asked curiously.

"No, Shelby still lives out in Akron so she goes to Carmel," Quinn shook her head.

"Well if she ever wants a playmate while she's with you, she's more than welcome to come and play with Annie. And you can come by anytime you like, Quinn," Finn offered.

Quinn smiled and said, "Thanks, guys. Hopefully we get this sorted out, and I can help you guys move if you need it." Her eyes lingered on Sam's growing belly for a moment before she said, "I should get going, though. Process the paperwork and stuff. We can get you guys signed soon and you'll be able to move in by December 1st if all goes well. Maybe earlier if the sellers are okay with it."

Both boys thanked Quinn and saw her to the door, and just as Quinn said, the offer went through and they were given the keys on November first instead of December first. Sam had to literally be forced into his room or down on the couch so he wouldn't pack everything up and try to move it himself. Meg, Andy, and the girls were in charge of keeping Sam away from lifting and moving. He was pissed about it, but Burt, Carole, Finn, and Puck seemed to have a pretty good grasp on it all.

They filled the moving truck with everything and only then was Sam allowed to walk downstairs. "Has the doctor said anything else about the strange measurements he'd mentioned?" Meg asked curiously as they drove behind the truck to Sam and Finn's new house.

Sam shook his head and said, "He keeps insisting it's fine for now, but he's going to have some sort of specialist come in and have a look at my ultrasound on Monday."

"Hopefully it's nothing," Meg said as she flashed Sam a hopeful smile.

The couch was the first thing moved in to the house so Sam had somewhere to sit while everything else was moved, and Sam sat and played with Andy on his stomach for a bit. Andy was cute and rather calm, and he had dark hair that Puck was already shaving into a mohawk. "It's so thin though," Sam teased, running his hair through the little tufts of hair running along the middle of Andy's head.

"He looks badass," Puck said, as though he were correcting Sam's statement.

Meg just smiled and looked between Puck and Andy like she'd be content with her life forever if it meant little moments like that. Sam wondered why they weren't married yet, but didn't push it. They made a wonderful family, wedding rings or not.

Quinn and her boyfriend were going to come by with Beth to help organize and unpack on Sunday, along with Puck and Meg. It would be an interesting gathering of people, but Sam was kind of looking forward to it. What Sam didn't expect was for Quinn to walk through the door with Mike Chang right behind her. Sam and Finn greeted him excitedly, as did Puck, but they were all curious what happened to Tina. "She and I broke up when I went off to college," Mike explained. "She and Artie got back together during their senior year."

"It's good to see you, man," Finn said happily.

They introduced Meg and the kids before they set to work unpacking the apartment. Sam was a little confused when a bunch of baby stuff started coming in when he and Finn had sold off theirs after Caroline grew out of it. "It's ours," Meg said calmly. "It's all the stuff that Andy outgrew," she explained. "Please, just take it."

Sam was reluctant, but nodded because he knew several of the things they were giving him, he and Finn had actually given to them. They set up Evan's room and unpacked a bunch of the boy's baby clothes that Puck and Meg gave them as well. It was amazing how much actually got done, especially when Sam, Andy, Caroline, and Annika were napping. The only boxes left to be unpacked were Finn and Sam's clothes, which Finn decided to let Sam take care of since Sam seemed a little bummed out that he didn't get to help.

"You guys should stay for dinner," Finn offered.

Quinn laughed a bit and asked, "Do you still make grilled cheese and burn the French fries?"

"Actually, no," Sam chimed in from the couch. "But I'm the better cook out of the two of us."

"I'll help make something," Meg offered.

"Me too," Quinn chimed in.

Finn was a little surprised, and he ended up just letting them take over, since they knew where everything was and seemed to have their own recipe in mind. Beth followed them around and helped, for the most part, but she and Annika ran off to play Barbies as soon as Annika woke up from her nap. Sam just sat on the couch and played with Andy, wistfully hoping that Evan was still okay. He hadn't felt him kick yet and that freaked Sam out. He was seven months pregnant and hadn't felt a thing.

On Monday at the ultrasound appointment, Sam brought this up, and Dr. Lopez said, "The heartbeat is there, but it's a bit slow. He's getting better. I think it might just be that he's tired. He hasn't rotated as much as we'd like to see, but there's still time."

Finn and Sam looked at the screen and listened to the faint thrumming of Evan's heart. "Are his head measurements still off?" Sam asked.

Dr. Lopez nodded and said, "They are, yeah, and I've got a craniologist coming in to take a look. He should be here any minute."

Sure enough, the craniologist named Dr. Olson was in there and took a close look at the measurements. "The head has been this shape since about eighteen weeks," Dr. Lopez explained.

Sam and Finn didn't see what was wrong with the shape of Evan's head, but they waited for Dr. Olson to explain. He looked seriously at the ultrasound image for a few more seconds before he spoke. "I think what we're looking at here is scaphocephaly," Dr. Olson said. "It's hard to be sure while the baby is still in utero, but the measurements have been consistently indicating this for several months now."

"What does that mean?" Finn asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"The skull is a series of several different bones, and they all move together and join later in life," Dr. Olson explained. "What happened with your baby is that these plates fused prematurely, so his head is currently improperly shaped."

"Is he okay?" Sam asked instantly.

"Besides the low heart rate that is common in situations of male pregnancy, he's perfectly healthy," Dr. Olson said in hopes of calming Finn and Sam. "However, it is suggested that we perform surgery to remedy this fusion before it affects his brain growth."

"When is that?" Finn spoke up quickly.

"The ideal time to perform the cranial surgery is around ages two to three months," Dr. Olson explained calmly. "Right now, we just need to keep an eye on him, and when he's about one month old, he should get a 3-D CT scan to be sure we've got the diagnosis correct. If we do, then we'll schedule the surgery and take care of your little guy right away."

Sam looked concerned and asked, "What will the surgery do?"

Dr. Lopez shut off the machine and let Sam clean up while Dr. Olson explained. "In the most basic terms, we've got to make an incision in the baby's head and detach the lobes of the skull that have already fused together. This won't damage the tissue, so it will be able to re-fuse when it's time. We'll give him stitches to heal up, and he'll need to wear a special helmet to help re-shape his head as well to protect the sutures, and he'll be happy and healthy by the time he's six months old."

Finn and Sam didn't say a word as they tried to comprehend what Dr. Olson said. "Right now, I don't think you should stress about this," he insisted. "It's a more common procedure than you think, and I can refer to you to one of the best pediatric neurosurgeons in the state."

Dr. Lopez handed them their ultrasound image and said, "We'll check on him as often as you'd like. With your previous history I'd suggest bi-weekly appointments now as we finish out the third trimester."

Sam just nodded, and Finn led him out to the lobby. As they left, Dr. Olson held out a business card and said, "If you have any questions about any of this, please give me a call. Everything is going to be okay for you and your son."

On the way home, Sam and Finn picked up the girls from Puck and Meg's place where they'd been playing until the appointment was over. Puck and Meg were concerned the second they saw Sam and Finn, but Finn just told Puck, "We'll talk about it later." The weight of it all was too much to handle right now, and Finn just needed to let it sink in before they told anyone else.

That night after the girls went to bed, Finn and Sam curled up in their bed and Finn reached down between them to rest his hand on Sam's swollen belly. "He'll be okay," Finn whispered softly. "No matter what happens, he's going to be okay."

Sam sighed and covered Finn's hand with his own. He looked up at Finn sadly, about to ask what they'd do if Finn was wrong, when they both froze. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Sam whispered, "He kicked."

Finn smiled and nodded. He felt Evan kicking his hand and he grinned. Sam smiled too, and even though Evan's kicks were short lived, they gave the boys hope that it would all be okay, and in that moment, that's all that mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for sticking with this story until the end. I have an epilogue planned for this verse, so keep an eye out for that. I also wanted to share with you guys that the condition Evan has with his bones in his skull, I have experienced in my life. My brother, who is six right now (I'm twenty-two) was born with the same thing, so the surgery, appearances of Evan, and events are all accurate and real-to-life as I remember them. It was about 6 years ago that it all took place, but it was certainly an experience. **

**Thanks again everyone for your support through this fic, and I hope to see you around when the epilogue is posted.**

Time seemed to fly by; the holidays came and went and Sam and Finn were both amazed that Sam was just a week away from his due date. They were terrified to hear if Evan needed the surgery, but they were more at ease knowing that Sam's vigorous medication and vitamin regimen and strict bed-rest after the move had paid off. They had an appointment scheduled on Sam's due date in case he didn't go into labor before then, and they had a plan for what they'd do with the girls if Sam went into labor while they were all home.

Burt and Carole volunteered to take the girls for New Years; they wanted to have a little party with them and let them stay up late, and they wanted to give Sam and Finn some moments alone to celebrate as well. Sam's due date was five days away, and they were getting close to being new parents all over again. Sam was starting to grow weary of being pregnant; he'd never been this big before and his whole body ached all the time. It scared him that he hadn't gone into labor yet since he hadn't really been this full term. Even Caroline came almost two weeks early.

Nevertheless, Sam let himself relax, and he and Finn sipped sparkling cider as they watched the New Year's programs. It was only ten o'clock, but already the festivities were well underway. Finn got up and went into the kitchen to get some snacks when Sam let out a yelp. It was as if he was being stabbed. The pain came out of nowhere and he doubled over as much as he could from where he was laying on the couch. "What happened? Are you okay?" Finn asked, sprinting into the room, a bag of Cheetos in hand.

The pain hit Sam again and he shook his head. "God no," he groaned.

Sam didn't remember ever being in this much pain with Annika or Caroline. Sure, labor hurt, but not like this – not with pains so sharp Sam was fighting back tears. Finn switched off the television and grabbed Sam's coat before he rushed over to help him into it. Finn shrugged on his own and they grabbed the suitcase that was already ready and waiting by the door before slowly making their way out to the car. Finn drove as fast as he could across town to the hospital, and he sped more than he should have.

Sam managed to groan out a phone call to Dr. Lopez, and they were all going to meet at the hospital. Sam clutched Finn's hand with a vice grip the whole drive and when they got to the hospital, someone was there right away with a wheelchair for Sam. They got him set up in a room and put him on several pain medications as they waited for Dr. Lopez. When he arrived, he did a quick check-up on Sam and his eyes went wide. "What's going on?" Finn asked quickly.

"Prep the operating room," Dr. Lopez said to the nurses.

He turned to Finn and Sam and said, "Don't panic. The baby's heart rate is a little erratic, and from the descriptions Sam has given us of the pain, we think that his body is beginning to reject the baby and uterus."

"What? Is…is Evan going to be okay?" Sam asked weakly.

"He's going to be fine. We're going to get him out and we'll take care of you," Dr. Lopez reassured him. "Some nurses are going to get you ready and bring you down to the OR. I'll see you there."

With that, he left the room. Sam squeezed Finn's hand tight as another contraction hit, and he couldn't remember ever being this scared. He was twenty-four years old, had done this three times, and yet it seemed far scarier than it ever had at age seventeen. "You're going to be fine," Finn reassured him as some nurses came in to help Sam onto a stretcher.

Sam's hand never let go of Finn's as they wheeled him down to the operating room, and once there, it was old hat getting into the routine. It would be his third C-section. With a laugh, Finn said, "Don't pass out on me, okay?"

Sam smiled faintly at Finn through all the pain, and he nodded, "Promise."

Time seemed to move at a glacial pace as Dr. Lopez began the C-section. Sam just held Finn's hand tightly as he waited for the cries and screaming to signify that their son was there. Until then, everything was in limbo. It was all a mystery. It felt like it took forever before small cries were heard throughout the operating room. A few minutes later, the volume practically doubled, and Sam panicked a little. "Is he okay?" he asked.

"He's just fine," a nurse reassured him. "We circumcised him. He's on his way."

She smiled at him and stepped out of the way so one of the other nurses could lay him on Sam's chest. He stared down in awe at their little boy. "He's here," Sam said as he watched his son's tears subside in awe.

Sam reached out for Evan's hand and felt his tiny fingers curl around it, and he grinned. Finn looked down in wonder before he leaned in to kiss Sam's forehead. "He's perfect," he smiled.

Usually the surgery was ending by now, and Sam didn't see Dr. Lopez anywhere. "Is everything okay? What's happening?" he asked as he looked around at the still hurrying doctors and nurses.

One of the nurses came into Sam's view and said, "We're going to need you to make a decision right now, Sam. Your body is at risk of rejecting the female reproductive organs in your body. We can try to keep them, or we can perform a hysterectomy."

Sam looked confused and asked, "A what?"

"We'd remove the uterus so you wouldn't be able to have any more children," she clarified for him.

Finn and Sam's eyes met instantly and Sam wasn't sure what to say. Was their family done growing? It all rested on him right then, but he wanted to know what Finn thought of it all. "I don't want you hurt," Finn said softly. "Whatever is going to keep you healthy. I'm fine with whatever you choose."

Sam looked up at the nurse and asked, "What's the risk if I keep the parts?"

"We could try to give you medication, but chances are your body would continue to reject the parts until we had no choice but to remove them," she said sadly. "From this point on, the chances of a successful pregnancy are slim to none."

Sam bit his lip and looked down at Evan. Slowly his eyes met the nurse's and he said, "Do it then…the hysterectomy. It's fine."

Sam swallowed hard and Finn leaned down to kiss Sam softly. "We have our family. Everything is perfect, Sam," Finn reassured him. "It's what you had to do."

Words failed Sam, and he just nodded and looked down at Evan again. He found himself preoccupied with looking at Evan's head to see what the fuss had been about, and it was obvious almost instantly. It was misshapen and looked like the shape of an egg from the top of his head, Sam noted as Finn held Evan while Dr. Lopez performed the hysterectomy. The thought of putting Evan through surgery at such a young age was a terrifying thought, but it would help him in the long run and that's what Sam had to remember.

"Congratulations," a nurse said as she came by to grab Evan to clean him and put him in a proper onesie and blanket. "He was seven pounds, two ounces and 22 inches long."

"God he's tall like Finn," Sam teased.

Both boys smiled and tried to relax, but the weight of everything this time around was a lot. When the nurse brought Evan back to Finn as Sam was getting cleaned up and ready to be brought to a proper room, she smiled and said, "I've also been told that your baby was the first to be born in the new year in this hospital. He was born at exactly midnight on January 1st."

Finn smiled down at Evan, who was cooing in his arms, and he said, "You're a special guy already, aren't you?"

Sam watched with a smile on his face as he was wheeled to his new room. Finn had to set Evan down in his little cart and they all went down to Sam's room. On the way, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message to his mom so he wouldn't wake her or the girls. They could come visit in the morning, but for now this was Sam and Finn's time with Evan. Even though it was after hours, the nurses let them keep Evan in the room, and Sam held Evan until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Just before Sam fell asleep, Dr. Lopez walked in. "Before you guys leave in a few days, I'd like you to make an appointment to have a 3-D CT scan done for Evan. Preferably around his one-month check-up. I think we'll need to perform the surgery, but we want to get full proof first," he said.

Sam frowned a little and nodded. "You did amazing, Sam, and your family is beautiful. I'm happy I got to help you guys along the way," Dr. Lopez said proudly.

It felt weird, hearing that from him. It was like they were saying goodbye. In a way, they were. Sam didn't have the parts anymore, so he wouldn't be having kids anymore. There was no reason for them to need to visit Dr. Lopez, and the thought was a strange one. "Thanks," Sam replied. "For everything. The free visits when I was pregnant with Annika…being there along the way…everything."

Dr. Lopez patted Sam on the shoulder and bid them a goodnight. He walked out of the room and Sam let out a big yawn. "I'll take him," Finn said softly, reaching out for Evan. "You get some sleep."

"You should too," Sam muttered.

Finn laughed a little and said, "You've been through a lot more than I have."

Sam looked over at Finn sadly. "Y'know…I hated this whole being able to have kids thing back when it first happened, but…" he took a deep breath and admitted, "Now that I can't, it feels weird. I don't like it. I got so used to the idea of it all and now it's just…gone."

Finn frowned and nodded. "Now you're just like the rest of us guys," he teased.

"I know," Sam replied, his frown growing.

"Hey," Finn said softly. He sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, Evan sleeping peacefully in his arms, and he reached out with his free hand to hold Sam's. "You're still special, Sam. You gave us _three_ kids. Not many guys can say that."

Sam looked into Finn's eyes and knew that he'd been given a lot more than anyone else. His thoughts strayed back to when Kurt had admitted at his wedding that he was jealous of Sam. How many other guys like Kurt were there in the world, who wanted this but didn't have it? Sam may not have had the ability for long but he'd gotten more than most, and that was something he couldn't help but be happy about. He nodded lightly and Finn leaned in to kiss him. "Get some sleep," he whispered. "We'll be here when you wake up."

Sam rested back on his pillows and fell asleep almost instantly. Finn couldn't take his eyes off of Evan, even as the little guy slept peacefully in his arms. It still amazed him that Sam had given him _any_ kids, never mind three. They were all perfect and Finn felt fortunate to be the father to all three of them with Sam. Finn slowly found himself drifting off to sleep as well, and he didn't wake until several hours later when Evan started to cry. This roused Sam as well, and Sam was eager to feed her a bottle. It was such a stark change to their first baby, whom Sam didn't feed until she was almost a week old.

That afternoon the girls came by, and Carly took to Evan a lot better than Annika did, though neither threw a fit like they did before. Carly just stared down at him in awe, like he wasn't really real, and she looked up at her dads curiously to ask, "Is he a doll?"

Sam laughed and said, "No, he's real. He's your brother."

"He looks like an alien," Annika commented from next to the bed.

Carole admonished her a little, but Finn just said, "He'll grow out of it."

Carly asked if she could hold him almost instantly, and she sat next to Sam on the bed, and Sam's arm wrapped around her to help her support Evan's head and body. "I brought a book to read to him," Annika said as she held up a book she'd gotten from the school library.

Finn helped her up onto the bed and she leaned against Sam's legs as she opened the book up. She glanced over at Evan and he was staring at her with wide, brown eyes, just like Finn and Caroline's. "Ready?" she asked.

"He's ready," Sam reassured her.

Annika draped the large book over her legs and began to read, "How to be a baby, by me, the big sister." Her words came slowly as she processed each one as it came across the page. She ran her finger along underneath the words as she read them, and it was the most precious thing anyone in the room had ever seen. "When you're a baby, you are in a crib and not in school. When you're a baby, it's not good because you don't have any hair like I do. I have long hair like a princess." Finn and Sam laughed at that line, and she kept reading the book, stumbling over some words (at which point Carole or Burt would help her) until she got to the very end. "When you get big, you won't be a baby anymore. But your papa will still carry you if you're tired, and your daddy will still sing songs to you if you can't sleep, and I will still let you hold my hand when you're afraid because you'll still be a little bit little. Then one day you'll be as tall as me!"

Annika slammed the book shut and looked over at her fathers proudly. That was the first time she'd read a book from cover to cover. Usually she'd stumble over just enough words to get frustrated and toss the book to the side. Sam had started to wonder if she had dyslexia like he did, but he wouldn't say anything unless her teacher mentioned it first. "That was really good, Annie," Finn said with a smile. "Good job."

She grinned and leaned forward to tickle his cheek a bit. "Did you like it too Evvy?" she asked in a high pitched cooing voice. "Did you like it little baby?"

Evan let out a soft coo and that seemed to satisfy Annika. She smiled and Carole took the book to set it aside as Annie and Carly played with their brother for a little bit. When Carly was tired of holding him, Carole was happy to take over, and she and Burt fawned over him for a bit as Annika and Caroline asked a million questions like where would he sleep, would he wake them up at night, and Caroline even asked if they could play catch when he got home. "He's still too little, sweetie," Sam told her. "When he gets a little bigger then you two can play catch all you want."

That seemed to satisfy her enough, and eventually the girls grew tired of sitting at the hospital. The remaining time in the hospital flew by, and soon Sam and Finn were bringing him home to their new house. It was still amazing to them that six years after all of this started; here they were in a house with three kids and a yard, college degrees and steady jobs.

They had a few weeks of relaxation in which they learned that as long as Evan had a full tummy, he was quiet and happy. "He's totally your kid," Sam teased every single time Finn pointed out that he was always really hungry. "All he does it eat and sleep."

Sam was joking, of course, but Finn really did enjoy his food, and it never, ever showed on his body. He was still as attractive as ever, and he had a big heart. That big heart was all that was getting Sam through the fact that after the 3-D CT scan, they were told that Evan did, in fact, need surgery. The neurosurgeon that they'd been referred to worked in Detroit, Michigan. He was the best neurosurgeon that Dr. Olson could refer them to nearby, though it was a two and a half hour drive. They scheduled Evan's surgery date and Finn and Sam arranged to be gone for two weeks so they could take Evan there and care for him in the hospital after his procedure until he'd be well enough to be cared for at home. The hospital had given Sam paternity leave so he had a full twelve weeks paid to be away with Evan.

The night before the boys would be taking Evan to Detroit, they dropped the girls off with Burt and Carole. Burt reassured them that everything was going to be okay, and Carole wanted updates no matter what time of day it was. They nodded and promised they'd let them know, and the next morning, bright and early, they left for Detroit.

When they got there, they met the surgeon, Dr. Hammond, and they met the nurses that would be caring for Evan as well. They had a pre-operation appointment with everyone so Dr. Hammond could examine Evan for himself, and so Evan could get used to the people that would be helping to care for him in the first few days. Sam and Finn were terrified, but they trusted this doctor, and the nurses were very friendly.

"Sam, if you're still willing, we need to draw blood from you like we discussed over the phone," Dr. Hammond said. "The procedure lasts as long as any blood donation procedure, and we'd like to take care of that today, because Evan will most likely need a transfusion tomorrow during surgery."

Sam hated the thought that his son would need a blood transfusion because of this. Something that made someone lose so much blood shouldn't be talked about so casually. He didn't argue with them, though, because he wanted to help Evan and do anything he could. He nodded and handed Evan to Finn to hold while he was gone.

They spent the evening in Evan's room, holding him and feeding him, and Sam couldn't tear his eyes away. Evan wouldn't look like this ever again. His head would be shaped differently, he'd have a large scar, and worse yet, he'd have to wear a helmet for a while. Sam wondered what people would say when they saw that.

He didn't want to let go of Evan, but he had to so Evan could get a good night's rest. The hospital room Evan was in came equipped with a bed for the parents, so Sam and Finn weren't far, but Sam hated knowing that when he woke, Evan would be going into surgery. Someone would be cutting into his head to fix this seemingly "simple" thing to fix, and it scared Sam to death.

Finn held Sam all night, but neither slept as they worried about the next day. They got out of bed as soon as they could, and Sam held Evan until the nurses came in and said it was time to take him into surgery. "Can we come with?" Sam asked hopefully.

The nurse said that parents had to wait in the hall because they didn't want the room to be crowded, and Finn and Sam sat right outside the operating room doors for hours until a nurse came out to them. "He'll be brought to the room shortly," she told them.

Sam's hand was holding Finn's tightly, and Finn could barely feel his fingers, but he was there for Sam and that's what mattered. "He's out of surgery and doing great," she continued. "Let's walk to his room and talk."

Finn and Sam didn't move for a minute, but slowly Finn stood and led Sam with him. "Your little guy is a fighter," the nurse said with a laugh. "He's going to heal well. You've got nothing to worry about. I want to prepare you for what he's going to look like when he gets back to the room, though."

They reached the doorway of the room and Sam and Finn froze. "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

When they walked into the room, the nurse said, "Immediately post-op, he's going to look quite different. Right now we've got his head wrapped up in gauze and he's got several IVs feeding him because we've got him on lots of pain medication so he doesn't feel anything. His face and head are going to be swollen for about a week, and you may spot some blood on the gauze we've wrapped his head in. This is all normal, I promise."

Sam's stomach sank. He wondered if he'd even be able to recognize Evan when he came out of surgery. "He'll be fine," the nurse reassured him. "I'm going to go help the other nurses bring him back in here, okay?"

Finn nodded and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders as the nurse left. "I hate this," Sam mumbled.

"He's fine," Finn repeated, but he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as well.

Neither really knew what to expect, even though the nurse had tried to warn them, and when they saw the little cart roll in with machines hooked up to it and nothing but a bundle of white in the center of it, neither moved. "He did wonderfully," Dr. Hammond reassured them. "He's going to be just fine, and you'll be able to hold him tomorrow."

The nurses left the room, leaving Finn and Sam alone with Evan. "Do you want to go see him?" Finn asked, glancing between Sam and the bed where Evan slept.

Sam saw the unmoving bundle that was supposed to be Evan and shook his head. "I can't," Sam said softly. "Not yet."

Finn looked at Sam sadly, but stood and walked over to the bed where Evan was. Finn's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Evan. He looked just like the nurse had said he would, but it was harder to see in real life. Evan's face was all puffy and Finn didn't think that Evan could open his eyes even if he tried. He had a respirator in his nose and his whole head was wrapped up in gauze. Cords and tubes came from under the blankets, but that was nothing new because they'd seen the same with Annika. He was unmoving and a machine beeped from next to his bed. Finn turned away and walked back over to Sam. It was hard to look at Evan for too long while he was like this.

"How is he?" Sam asked softly.

Finn just nodded. He couldn't really find the words. "He looks better than I thought he would," Finn admitted.

Sam shook his head and said, "I can't go over there."

"You can."

Sam looked up at Finn sadly and said, "You make it sound so easy."

"It will be," Finn insisted. He held out his hand and said, "I'll be with you the whole time."

The thought of it killed him, but Sam knew he had to do this. He wanted to see for himself that Evan was okay, and he knew he'd regret this if he didn't. Slowly Sam reached out and put his hand in Finn's and they stood. Finn led Sam over to where Evan slept, and Sam's hand gripped Finn's hand painfully hard as he looked down at Evan. "This is all my fault," Sam whispered as he stared at his unmoving son.

"No it's not," Finn insisted. "This had nothing to do with you."

"I bet you it's because my body was starting to reject the stuff. Something went wrong and that's why his head grew like that," Sam muttered.

"Sam, stop it, please," Finn begged. "These things happen to lots of babies. It had nothing to do with you."

Sam didn't really believe Finn, at least not now. Not when he could barely make out Evan's facial features because his whole face was puffy and looked like it was trapped in the gauze wrapped around his head. Sam tried to ignore how Evan's little outfit looked like a straightjacket with its buttons and little mittens for hands and how tiny Evan looked in the blankets and on his bed, hooked up to so many wires.

It took days for Sam to get over his guilt for having done this to Evan, even though it wasn't his fault in the least. He finally held Evan three days after his surgery. Evan's swelling had gone down, though he was still heavily medicated and didn't wake for much. Even when he woke, he didn't open his eyes, and the thought crossed his mind more than once that maybe the procedure had gone wrong and Evan would never see again. The doctors kept insisting that this was normal, though, and he tried to believe them.

After a full week, Evan's eyes opened, and he let out a soft coo when Sam was holding him. This eased Sam into it a little more, and while Finn was accepting it all a little better, he felt much more relaxed now that Sam was. One more week and they'd be able to take him back home.

That weekend the nurses wanted Sam and Finn in the room while they changed the bandages so they knew what sort of scar Evan would have and how to care for him. Gently they removed the bandages and gauze from around his head, and Sam cringed as the gauze stuck to his stitches a little bit. "We'll be removing the stitches in a few days so it will easier to clean him up then. For now, we just need to be gentle," the nurse instructed.

Sam and Finn just stared down at Evan. Now everything seemed to make sense. Why his head was swollen, why he was in pain, why there had been so much blood, and why he'd gotten fifty stitches when Sam had far less than that after his C-section. A large zig zag scar went from ear to ear over Evan's head like a headband. It was red and looked sore, and Evan didn't move as they gently cleaned the stitches. "He looks much better than he did a few days ago," the nurse told Sam as she handed him a soft cloth. "Just gently dab along the sutures to clean him."

Sam hand shook a little bit as he reached out with the cloth. He gently cleaned Evan's head, and the nurse smiled at him. "You two will be just fine," she praised, then turned to Finn and said, "We'll have you clean him tomorrow. The day after he gets the stitches removed and then we're going to have him fitted for his helmet."

She gently wrapped some gauze around his head, under his chin and up and over the stitches a few times just to keep it clean. "The pain medication should be wearing off in a few hours, he'll be awake then and you can feed him," she told them before leaving the room.

Everything went smoothly the rest of Evan's stay, though Finn and Sam were still terrified of hurting Evan on accident. "The key to this is to just be confident," one of the nurses told them as she prepared them to take him home the following morning.

Evan had his little helmet around his head and lay cooing in Sam's arms. "He can sense fear, and that will make him fussy, which will lead him to cry, and if he's feeling any pain from his injury, the crying will cause that to multiply and then you've got a really unhappy camper," she explained to them. "What he needs most to heal quickly is comfort. Hold him and cuddle him, make sure his head doesn't get jostled too much, and he's going to be just fine."

Finn looked over at Evan and Sam, then back up at the nurse. "How long did you say he needs to wear the helmet?" he asked.

"Ideally six to eight weeks. We'll schedule an appointment with your pediatrician at two weeks out to track his progress, and then the appointment at four weeks should tell you the final length of time," she said. "He's a fighter, that's for sure," she smiled down at Evan with an endearing look on her face. "You two are going to have no troubles with him."

They left the hospital with a prescription for pain medicine for Evan and lots of pamphlets on how to care for him while he was healing. Burt and Carole would be meeting Finn and Sam back at their house with the girls, and Sam was terrified, bringing him home all over again. The thought of hurting Evan after the surgery was the scariest thing in the world.

Almost three hours later they were parking in their garage, and as they got out of the car, they saw Carole's car pull into the drive. "Daddy! Papa!" Annika cried as she bounded out of the car.

Sam smiled and pulled her up into a hug where he stood next to the open car door. Evan was beginning to squirm in his car seat. Sam set Annie down but she didn't want to let go. "Annie, I need to get Evan," Sam said. "Let go please."

"Make Papa get him," Annie replied simply.

"Papa needs to grab our clothes," Sam told her. "We have lots of stuff."

Annie frowned but let go of Sam, and he leaned in to take out Evan's car seat. He was beginning to fuss, and Sam wanted to get him a bottle before he started to cry too much. "Let me get it for you, Sam," Carole offered.

She walked past him into the kitchen and began preparing a bottle as Sam pulled the blankets off of Evan's carrier. Burt was behind him, peering over Sam's shoulders, and he didn't seem to be able to speak. "Daddy what's wrong with him?" Caroline asked from where she was perched on Burt's hip.

"Remember how I said he hurt his head before he got here?" Sam asked. Carly nodded, and Sam said, "Well we made his head all better." Sam gently lifted Evan out of the carrier and rested him in his arms.

"But why is he wearing a helmet?" she asked curiously.

"So he doesn't get hurt again," Sam explained. "We want him to get better, right?" he asked her.

Carly nodded vigorously and said, "Yeah, that way we can play catch!"

Sam smiled and said, "Exactly."

It didn't take long for Sam and Finn to fall into caring for three children. Evan healed quickly just like expected, and six weeks after he left the hospital, his helmet was off and he looked like any other child, except with a large scar. He giggled and laughed and both of his sisters liked playing with him, even though Annika said his toys were boring. They liked seeing him laugh, and that's what the boys loved more than anything else.

Falling into life again was easy for them all. Sam didn't feel bad about no longer being able to have kids. He didn't blame himself for Evan's head. None of that seemed to matter anymore, because he had his life. Sam had his job, his husband, and his three healthy children. In the grand scheme of things, it's exactly what he had wanted, but hadn't happened like he thought it would. No, life happened to Sam Evans in a better way than he could have ever dreamed.


End file.
